Impact Horizon
by MaverickKayPrime
Summary: Stranded on a distant planet. Dangers all around. Help literally planets away. Together, two unlikely G.U.N. Agents must survive, and find a way home, while at the same time discovering the mysteries of this planet... before the mysteries of the planet discovers them.
1. Fatal Fall

Fatal Fall

Alarms... that's what he heard. The loud beeping noise of the alarm above.

There was such a rapid rush of air blowing through his quills... he didn't understand it...

He couldn't see it, but he could hear it.

"Shadow!" his ally's voice cried, "Shadow! Get UP!"

His eyes opened and closed slowly from the call, but all he could see was the blinding red lights.

"Shadow! We're falling!"

"Topaz..." he said weakly.

His eyes cracked open. He looked around the hull of the craft, and gazed down around him.

The dials were shattered, the buttons flashed rapidly, the windshield was battered, and air was escaping. What had happen?

"Topaz?" he said again, bringing himself from unconsciousness, "What happened?"

The short-haired brunette gave him a terrified frown. All around them, their space craft was falling. He hadn't noticed yet.

"Shadow! We're going down!" she cried, slamming her hands on the command console.

But he couldn't think straight. The black and red hedgehog laid his hands on his head, and gazed blind eyed out of the windshield. They were falling. Falling straight toward a great brown and blue planet. With his dazed mind, the hedgehog couldn't even parse the information necessary to assess the problem. He just gazed slack-jawed out, while a bit of drool hung from his lips.

"Shadow!" Topaz roared, gaining his full attention.

He brought his head up, but a serious pain rocketed through his mind. He laid his fingers on his injured head, as he came to terms what happened.

"What's... going on?" he questioned.

"What's wrong with you today!?" Topaz screamed, her hands trying valiantly to turn the ship, "We're crashing into this planet!"

But Shadow still couldn't think straight. Whatever happened, it must have been bad.

"Topaz," he said, laying his hand on the command console, "what happened?"

"Not now!" she yelled, "We have to make sure we don't die!"

As well-trained as the G.U.N. Agent was though, she could barely handle the crashing rocket. Downward was its direction, and it wouldn't be deterred.

"Gotta... do something..." Shadow said as he unbuckled his belt, "Gotta... stop this... some how..."

He struggled from his chair, but Topaz stopped his movements. As he tried to move, the agent beckoned to him.

"Shadow, what are you doing!?"

"Gotta... stop this..." he reiterated in an almost zombie like voice.

He pushed off her grasp, and painfully marched out of the command room. Stepping into the hall, he noticed it was heavily dented, but by what, he did not know. It must have been bad though, because he still couldn't remember it. He laid his hand on his suit, and dragged it down. When he lifted his glove, he noticed it was painted red. That wasn't a good sign. And that blasted alarm! It was driving him insane.

Slowly, he began floating, showing the artificial gravity had been turned off. Using his air shoes, he flew through the hallways as he tried to parse together what happened. Let's see here... he was on a mission with fellow Agent Topaz for G.U.N. It was a space mission, and yet, he can't remember what it was for... The next thing he remembered, was flying through a meteor herd. That would explain the dire situation the ship was in, and why he couldn't remember so well. They must have been hit by one, and sent barreling through space. But that's as far as it went. After this was all said and done, he'd need to talk to Topaz. Maybe she would shed some light on this situation.

But damn that alarm!

Shadow finally arrived at his point of destination. He didn't know why he was being led to this point, but he pushed on anyway. His hand fell onto the door's open panel, but it wasn't working. So, grunting, he wedged his hands inside the sliding door, and pried it open by force. On the other end, the space ship's power generator. He stumbled over to the great mechanism, and opened the panel before him. On the other end, the white Chaos Emerald. Now he knew why he came here.

Instead of pulling out the emerald, he focused his energies on it.

"Gotta... stop this..." Shadow said again.

White bolts of power traveled between Shadow and the emerald. Nodding, he winced at the pain that surged through him. Why was it hurting? It didn't matter, he had to focus. Focus... _Focus..._

"Chaos... Control..." he murmured.

The spacecraft they were in suddenly jerked. Shadow heard the loud noise of bending metal, while his heart increased to near dangerous levels. Why was it so hard to focus? He shouldn't be attempting this, not when his body was in such high levels of pain. But he had too, if not for his sake, then for Topaz's. So, he pushed on. The space ship began to come to a slow stop. But this was suddenly ruined. A burning sensation entered Shadow's mind and stopped his concentration. He lurched back, and rubbed his head dangerously. As injured as he was, he still had the strength to escape the room. He gazed out the window and saw fire. They were the flames that appeared on all things entering the airspace. So this planet had air... probably.

Their spacecraft jerked forward, and Shadow fell off of his feet and onto the floor. Unlike before, he felt the heavy pain of gravity take a hold, and it held him to the ground. He had to push on though. He set on his air shoes, and flew through the air, dodging any and all debris he past as best he could.

"Topaz!" he called as he came to the cockpit.

She didn't answer him, and when Shadow checked her body, he noticed a mark on her head. She was knocked out, but alive.

The hedgehog looked up, and saw the land belonging to this new planet approach him quickly. But he couldn't parse that information in his mind. He just notice the planet get closer, and closer, as the heat in the room grew to unbearable levels. He dropped down, but regained enough energy to look out the busted windshield. He couldn't remember anything next... he just remembered... crashing...

xXx

Shadow dragged his hand against his head. He was wet, for some reason. He looked up, and noticed he was no longer in the space craft. No... he was outside, in an... oasis?

"G.U.N., this is Agent Topaz." A far off voice, "Agent Shadow the hedgehog and I have crashed on a far off planet... assistance is necessary..."

Shadow groaned at the noise. Slowly, his ruby eyes opened, and he gazed up above him. The sky in this planet was beautiful... a pink color infused with a light blue also mixed with a green. He had never seen something like it before. Yet it mattered not to him.

He straightened himself up, and leaned up. Dragging his eyes around, he realized he was in an oasis. He was no longer wearing the space suit he had on, and was instead naked, save for the random coils around his body. Beside him, his gloves and shoes. Only his inhibitor rings remained.

"G.U.N.! Anyone! Is anyone there!?" Topaz cried, but she got no answer.

She sulked down and gazed toward the ground.

"Topaz?" Shadow said weakly.

The human woman turned to him. A smile spread on her face, and she placed the radio down. She too had discarded the space suit she wore, though she still had more clothing on than Shadow. On the uncovered parts of her body, were coils like Shadow.

"Oh Shadow, you're awake!" she called, "I was beginning to worry."

He tried getting to his feet, but he felt to weak to get up by himself. Instead, Topaz grabbed him by his shoulder, and helped him to his feet.

"Where are we?" he questioned as he grabbed his gloves.

The woman shook her head, and laid her hands on her waist.

"I... don't really know..." she said weakly, as Shadow slid on her gloves, she continued, "From what I remember... we hit that meteor herd, and went sailing over here..."

"Did you get in contact with any one on the radio?" the hedgehog asked as he slid on his shoes.

"No... I've been trying ever since I patched you up..."

"About that," the hedgehog said, "thanks..."

"You were pretty messed up... the fall crushed you..."

"Nothing crushes me..." he remarked.

As he escaped her grasp, he stood tall on his own two feet. But not too well. He needed something to lean on, for right now, that is. Finding a metal pole, probably a piece of the space craft they crashed in, he began using it as a makeshift cane. He looked to Topaz, and gave her scowl.

"Are you okay Shadow?" she asked, but he shook his head.

"Let's figure out where we are, okay?"

Topaz shrugged, but nodded nonetheless. Shadow trekked over to the fallen space craft, before shifting his attention elsewhere.

They crashed in valley. Water from the mountain tops fell off the sides, and made the area seem like a virtual rainforest. The sunlight for this planet was red, which showered the land in great heat. Perfect...

"Hey Topaz!" he called as he stepped off, "Are you coming?"

The G.U.N. agent nodded.

"Just give me a sec..." she said as she toiled a bit in a container.

Slowly she withdrew a pistol, along with the white Chaos Emerald.

"I believe you'll need this." she said, tossing him the jewel.

"Thanks..." he murmured as he caught it.

Slowly, the duo shifted their combined attentions elsewhere. Where in the universe were they? Well... as time will often tell... they were about to find out...


	2. Alienated Adventure

Alienated Adventure

Shadow hated to rely on his makeshift cane for support. It was a blasted tool, and only served to undermine his strength. Even the White Chaos Emerald in his hand failed him. For some reason he couldn't travel around via Chaos Control, and this irked him to no end.

"Topaz!" he called over the waterfall, "Do you see anything?"

She stood below him, on a cliff side imbued with grassy vines. She laid her binoculars over her violet eyes, and scanned the horizon. It was beautiful really, the way the multi-colored sky met the burning brown land was a beauty to behold. But her grumpy partner cared not.

"Topaz!" he yelled again, catching her attention.

"Okay, okay!" she yelled back, "I don't see anything!"

"Not a settlement, or anything?"

"Nope..." she removed the binoculars, "Just advance nothing..." she commented.

Suddenly Shadow leaped down to the level she were on. Despite the pain resonating in his leg from the land, he played it off.

"Then let's get a move on," he said, "I don't like standing in one place for too long."

He gripped onto the cane, and began moving slowly off on the side of the cliff. Topaz laid her hands on her hips as she watched him struggle off. Once she caught up to him, she laid her hand on his shoulder, much to his displeasure.

"Shadow, let me help you." she said, but he responded by forcing her off.

"I'm fine," he said, "let's just go!"

He moved away from her seconds later, prompting her to follow. Topaz never liked Shadow's cold demeanor. By all accounts, she wished she was sent on this mission with Rouge, or even Omega. At least the robot had a reason to lack human emotions. Instead, she was paired up with Mr. Unsmiley here, much to her ire.

"Hey!" he suddenly yelled without even turning his head, "Are you coming or not!?"

"Just hold your horses!" the female agent yelled back.

Slowly, she hung her hand onto her pistol and withdrew it. Catching up with Shadow the two Agents trekked down the cliff side as water poured from above. How did this happen? What planet were they on? And was anyone trying to reach them?

Even if someone was, they couldn't reach them. They just had to keep trekking, just keep moving over the mountain side. They'd find something... sooner or later.

xXx

"Spacecraft Nimbus!" a certain sultry bat cried, "Spacecraft Nimbus!" she wilted, "Topaz?... Shadow?... Anyone there?"

Silence...

Rouge leaned back in her chair as she came to terms with what she witness. Everyone in the entire command center gazed toward the massive screen with confused and terrified faces. Spacecraft Nimbus AR.13 had disappeared. Over the horizon, outside of their satellites point of view. They weren't in Earth airspace anymore, to put it lightly. As far out as their space system could scan, it couldn't find the Nimbus. It just, poof, disappeared, ceased to exist.

"Someone must tell the Commander..." Omega said, being the first to speak.

Rouge didn't answer him. She merely gazed down to the console before her and sobbed. They were, by all means, lost in space.

xXx

So this planet had forests.

Shadow gazed up at the trees before him with an awestruck face. The trees, if they were trees that is, stretched high above him, and seemed to touch the skies above. Topaz walked up before him as she held her hand tightly over her holstered gun. As awe inspired as the forest was, they had bigger fish to fry. With their space craft, the Nimbus, out of commission, they had to find out about the land around them. More importantly, they had to find out if this planet had people in it.

"Shadow, are you coming?" Topaz asked, causing the hedgehog to straighten up.

"Yeah yeah... just look after yourself, okay?" he said, causing her to scowl.

"You know, you can be a jerk sometimes!"

"As long as my being a jerk doesn't interfere with our surviving," he grinned, "I don't care."

She squinted in his direction as his grin devolved into its usual indifferent scowl. Using his cane, he stepped off in the direction of the forest as Topaz trekked beside him. Side by side they walked, neither saying a thing. Every now and then, Topaz would gaze at Shadow with an unhappy eye. She just had to be paired up with him, didn't she? She was Agent Topaz, for God's sake. She was at the top of her class in anything she put her mind to. And beside her, a small hedgehog who nearly aided in the destruction of everyone on Earth when Black Doom attacked. Why didn't she just send her up in space alone with a monkey?

"Topaz, do you hear something?" Shadow suddenly said as he came to a stop.

"What's wrong now?" she snickered toward her aloof ally.

"I hear something," he said, "and it doesn't sound too nice..."

He looked away.

"Hello?" he called, "Is anyone there?"

There was silence all around them as he gazed skyward. What was it about being a mobian that trouble was naturally attracted to him. And yes, trouble was heading his way. Shadow had a sixth sense for this crap.

"We need to go," he suddenly said increasing his grip on his cane, "now."

"What are you going on about!?" Topaz yelled.

But Shadow wasn't in the mood for her bullcrap.

"Let's go, Topaz!" he suddenly yelled.

His air shoes kicked up, but when he attempted to skate off, he tripped up almost immediately, and a surge of pain rocketed up his body. He growled in pain as he rolled around on the ground. His hand fell to the various parts of his body that were wrapped in tightly made coils. Topaz sighed at the sight, before walking over graciously to his injured body.

"Don't try to run, Shadow," she scolded as she helped him up, "your body isn't ready for it."

Once he got to his toes though, he escaped her grasp quickly.

"I'll keep that in mind." he said dully, "Now let's go... I don't like this place..."

Clenching onto his cane, he made his way back toward the mountain they just climbed down from. But then something caught their attention.

The ground below their feet made a loud thumping noise. Shadow's eyes widened immediately as he turned around. He was in no condition to fight, and Topaz's fighting skills were nowhere near as great as his. But that thumping sound occurred again. Topaz gazed around the endless forest with her big violet eyes in contemplation.

"What is that?" she questioned, causing Shadow to groan.

"Trouble..." he answered.

The loud thumping continued and soon it was relevant something was walking up to them. But they couldn't see it. Topaz spun her head around as fast as she could, but she couldn't see anything. Then what was making this loud noise? The trees, that's what.

Both Shadow and Topaz's eyes shot up. There was a creäture gazing upon them from the skies. But, describing this creäture was something that is on the difficult side.

It had four legs, and eight eyes. At the end of each of its leg like appendages, five smaller claws in a circular pattern. These claws held onto the sides of trees, giving this alien creäture movement. The legs were anorexic looking, with bone like structures visible under its stretched out skin. The eight eyes it had laid in the center of its four leg like structures, all coiled around its mouth.

The being, or alien, or monster, if you will, opened up its mouth, and let out a roar that blew back both G.U.N. agents from its sheer voice alone. It was now that both agent's years of training kicked in.

"Shadow..." Topaz whispered, not moving an inch, "What is that?"

"Don't say anything," he whispered lowly, "it could either be attracting to movement or sound."

It was neither. The creäture knew they were there, and it was hungry. In a split second it lunged forward mouth first, prompting both Topaz and Shadow to dodge it. The creäture bit, and tore out a good piece of dirt and grass. It chewed on it for a few good seconds, before spitting out the probably nasty substance. Meanwhile, both Shadow and Topaz resolved to hiding behind the same tree.

"Shadow!" Topaz said as she held close her gun, "What the hell is that!?"

"Do I know!?" he barked back, "Just try to hide! It can't see us!"

The tree suddenly shook though, and the alien creäture was once again upon them. It detached one of its limbs, and stretched it forward in an attempt to grab either Shadow or Topaz. Being, for the most part, uninjured, Topaz sprung up first. She stepped away, but soon noticed Shadow was in pain. The next thing she knew, she flung him out-of-the-way, and was caught up by the creature's powerful leg. It lifted the lone agent up, and began to clench tightly on her body. Topaz was used to intense pain, but this was unbearable. She screamed out at the powerful clench and tried her hardest to escape.

Shadow on the other hand growled on the ground, before he turned around. His red eyes looked up, and he saw his ally being tightly squeezed to death.

"Topaz!" he yelled.

He got up to his feet suddenly, and stretched forward his hand. Focusing on the power of the Chaos Emerald in his possession, he began charging yellow energy. Somehow, this minor act sent pain up and down his body. But he didn't care.

"C-C-Chaos Spear!" he yelled, sending forward three bolts of yellow energy.

The yellow Chaos Energy flew forward, and collided with the alien's 'head'. A sizable explosion occurred, and Topaz fell down far to the ground below. She landed with a thud, but wasn't knocked unconscious from the drop. But boy was she in pain.

"Ah! God Dammit!" she yelled as her body riled in pain.

Gazing up, she saw Shadow, who had suddenly dropped down in an unconscious stupor. He was out, just using Chaos Spear sapped the remaining energy in his body. That left Topaz alone to face the creäture.

She dragged her violet eyes up, and looked the alien square in his eight eyes. Once again it let out a roar, this one though sent Topaz onto her back. After landing, she withdrew her pistol. Aiming it up, she fired. The bullet struck the alien square in the head or body, and sent it stepping back. It climbed a few trees back, before returning its attention to the lone agent. She had, once again, used this time to retreat, this time whilst carrying Shadow on her back. Despite his small frame, he was still a heavy being, and this slowed Topaz down considerably. This was all the alien needed. It leaped from tree to tree, and was eventually face to face with the G.U.N. agents again. It lunged forward, mouth fist, and found its sharp teeth wrapped around the frame of a woman. Or so it thought. Instead of eating Topaz, the sly agent had shoved Shadow's cane in its maw, keeping its teeth far away from her body. The metal pole Shadow was using as a cane proved to be more formidable than believed. The alien bit and bit, but it just couldn't destroy the pole. After a minute or two of doing this, it realized it didn't have to eat it, and merely spat it away. Unfortunately, a minute or two of biting means your foes have a minute or two of escaping, and Topaz utilized that time. She was clear across the forest by the time it returned its attention to her. To bad she couldn't remember where the exit was. She ran and ran and ran, Shadow's drooling body on her back, but the alien was hot on her heels. It leaped between trees and eventually arrived at her position. The violet eyed agent gazed up, and instinctively fired her gun at the alien's way. This bullet struck it in one of its eyes.

The pain of the strike was too great, and the alien lost its grasp on the trees. Next thing it knew, it had collided into the ground, and rolled around a bit, its massive appendages striking many of the trees around. One appendage flew toward Topaz, prompting her to fall down in order to dodge it. It whirled directly over her head, and fortunately hit nothing.

The alien didn't try getting up anymore, and merely winced in pain. The pain had never been known to it before. So it just laid there, wincing and whining in excruciating pain. But Topaz didn't care. Survival of the fittest, unfortunately. She needed to get back to the Nimbus, that was the main problem here. So, at a more watchful pace, she trekked back off toward their rocket, an unconscious Shadow on her back.

xXx

Night fell pretty quickly, and the skies on this planet became a dark green upon that. Lines struck through the sky, these lines a shimmering light green. It was beautiful.

After the battle Topaz had resolved washing her head in the water near their downed spacecraft. Shadow hadn't awoken yet. Topaz had left him inside the Nimbus, so he could rest up well. Honestly, the agent hadn't noticed how badly she was injured after the fight. She must have been running off of adrenaline after the fight, because now, she could barely stand. But with Shadow out of commission, she had to be the watchdog. She was getting sick and tired of it. Yeah, she heard that Shadow as a monster when it came to missions, a virtual James Bond, if you will. No operation he was under ever came back failed, but this was a different story. After hitting the meteor that doomed them to this fall, he was knocked unconscious, leaving her to try and stabilize the ship, now he can't even walk, prompting her to help him most of the time, and throughout that entire fight, the only thing he did was shoot three spears that dropped him faster than the alien dropped her. Then again, everything Shadow has done was very life saving. He helped stabilize the ships fall, and had he not fired those Chaos Spears, she'd probably be some alien's lunch. Honestly, he was getting on her nerves, that was the only reason why she was thinking so lowly about him. His gruff and angry attitude was the cause of this. But she did hear Shadow had a reason to have this demeanor. Never speaking to him the G.U.N. base she never got to know him. Maybe this will be her chance.

"Hey Shadow!?" she called into the metal confides the ship, "Are you awake yet!?"

A white light gleam from the Nimbus' insides, and the aloof hedgehog stepped out.

"Yeah," he said, a sliding pain in his leg, "I'm awake..."

He leaned onto the spacecraft's side, and let out a sigh.

"Thank you..." he suddenly said looking off.

"What was that?" Topaz inquired, surprised she had heard such a thing.

"I said thank you..." he reiterated, "I fainted during the fight and you brought me back... thanks..."

He turned to her, and withdrew from the imaginary space at his legs the radio.

"I tried getting this thing to work... it's busted..." he said frankly.

"Yeah... I thought so..." she answered weakly.

Together, the duo gazed up and toward the planet's serene sky. A shooting star rocketed through the sky, prompting Topaz to say,

"Make a wish..."

But Shadow was not one for childishness. He turned to Topaz, shot her a glare, and walked off near the Nimbus' head.

"Go and get some rest Topaz," he said, "you look like you need it." sitting down, he withdrew the white Chaos Emerald, "I'm going to focus on this for now..." he assured.

His eyesight grew intense, and he stared into the Chaos Emerald's sheen. Topaz, on the other hand, gazed at the hedgehog longingly. She wanted to say something, but he seemed dead set on his mission.

"Shadow?" she said, but he merely sighed.

"Are you still here?" he asked in a sarcastically manner.

Though she were hurt by her words, she understood Shadow's need for space. So, without saying anything else, she withdrew into the Nimbus for rest. The stars twinkled so bright that night...


	3. Native Nuances

Native Nuances

The dead body of the Scarlac laid before them. The creatures stammered near it, as their multiple eyes scanned it up and down. One of the Scarlac's eight eyes were pierced, and an endless yellow oozed from it.

"Chief..." one of the creatures said, "what could have killed it?"

The four eyes on the alien's face opened and closed.

"Not what... who?"

...

Shadow focused, and focused, and focused with all his might. His red eyes were deeply enthralled by the white Chaos Emerald's sheen, and yet it did little to alleviate his mind. Why was he so weak? Just the mere thought of using his Chaos Powers weakened his body and spirit. He hated feeling weak. Having Topaz, a human, protect and save him was the worst thing he could have ever thought about. Once he got his strength back, he was going to take head point, and find a way home.

"Shadow?" a low voice croaked from behind.

The hedgehog turned around, as a pain cracked in his neck. Though it hurt, he shrugged it off as nothing.

"What's wrong Topaz?" he questioned, as the woman stepped out of the Nimbus.

"I'm hungry..." she responded, her face showing weakness.

"Well... find something to eat..." he scoffed, turning away to the Emerald.

"Seriously, Shadow..." she said walking closer, "Most of the food was blown away in the crash, and we lack any clean water. If we don't find something to eat, or drink... we'll be dead in a week."

"More like seventy-two hours," the hedgehog responded, "but who's counting?..."

"Shadow, seriously, what are we going to eat?"

Closing his eyes, Shadow found it best to just ignore her. To bad his stomach had other plans. With a sudden growl, it tensed Shadow up. Growing annoyed, the hedgehog stood. He grabbed a hold of a random stick, and propped himself up. He gazed around, before finding a steady stream of water slipping off the side of the ravine they crashed in. Shadow groaned, shuffled over to the stream, and held out his hand. The water splashed against this glove, and reflected the sun into the dark hedgehog's eyes. Sighing, he slowly brought the liquid to his lips. This irked Topaz, who instantly yelled out,

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm drinking!" he yelled back.

"But you don't even know what that is! It could kill you!"

"Maybe..." he grumbled, "but we'll never know if we don't try."

"Shadow, let's analyze it first, at least."

"We'll just be wasting time. Besides, I am the Ultimate Life form. I'm specifically designed to take on such... outside bodily effects." he brought the liquid closer to his lips, "Now just calm down."

And, before Topaz could object, he took a sip of the water. At first, it tasted just like any old regular water... but then a sugary spike rocketed through his mouth. Shadow's tongue danced in his jaw, before his eyes grew wide. He began to drink even more of the water, without thinking of the side affects. Topaz stepped back as she watched Shadow become a virtual mindless monster. He just drank, and drank and drank, regardless of the consequences.

"Shadow!" she suddenly yelled, after a minute of watching.

He shot his eyes to her, growled, and immediately returned his attention to drinking the foreign substance. Growing annoyed, the female agent shoved her mobian friend out-of-the-way.

"Shadow!" she barked, "What the hell is going on with you!?"

Slowly, the hedgehog returned to his feet. His growling hadn't gotten any lighter, and had, in fact, done the opposite. Growing louder with each roar, he stepped forward. Topaz flinched at first, before she realized something. He wasn't holding his cane. Shadow leaped forward, but the sudden pain in his body dropped him like a fly. He crashed into the earth, groaned in pain, and then yelled out,

"What the hell!?"

Rubbing his head, he brought his ruby eyes up to Topaz.

"How'd I get here?" he asked, rage in his voice.

"What you don't remember?" she asked.

"Remember what?"

Growing confused, the female agent brought her eyes over to the pouring liquid. Scanning it close, she wondered just what did it do to Shadow. Stretching her finger over to the water, she allowed it to pour on her finger. It was a surprisingly sticky substance. Shadow probably couldn't tell since it fell into his gloves, not his hands.

"Just what is this?" Topaz questioned.

"Seriously," Shadow peeped, "how the hell did I get on the floor?"

"Shadow," Topaz said, "we shouldn't be drinking this..."

"Why?" he questioned, getting to his toes.

"It just made you go all crazy. You were growling like an animal, and tried attacking me."

"Strange..." the hedgehog commented, "I don't... re...mem...ber..."

His eyes shot skyward as Topaz noticed his slurring speech. Thinking something was wrong with him, she stepped forward, but Shadow was alright. He pushed out his hand in a 'stop' gesture, and continued to scan his environment. They were being... watched...

"Topaz..." he said, his body shaking, "Get back into the Nimbus..."

"Why?" she questioned, her light violet eyes softening.

Shooting her a glare, he showed that he was serious. Mouthing the words 'Get in', he commanded her to leave. Instead, Shadow grabbed a hold of a metal pole on the ground, and gazed skyward.

"Show yourself!" he suddenly ordered.

But his body wouldn't listen to him. He began shaking, and almost fell back, but the use of the pole in his hand propped him up. Glaring up though, he began searching for the being or beings looking at them.

"Shadow!" Topaz called as she grabbed onto him, "What's going on!?"

"No!" he said, wiggling from her grasp, "You've got to hide!"

"And what about you!?" she protested, her grip growing tighter.

"I don't care about me! I've got to protect you!"

"While you can barely stand? My hero!" she said sarcastically.

Shadow shot her an evil glare, when the sound of tearing air entered his ears. He looked up to the air, and then pushed Topaz away, whilst leaping back at the same time. In the area they stood, an arrow like object embedded itself. Shadow and Topaz grew wide-eyed at the sight, before looking in the direction that the arrow came from. They saw something.

Some creäture... they couldn't describe it. It had four arms, and four eyes. Within two of its four arms, a bow and arrow, while two arrows lied in its other hand. The alien was squatting on the side of the ravine, as it beamed down menacingly at the two agents. It's body was covered in, what looked like, animal fur, but seeing as the agents hadn't seen one furry animal on this planet, they were not sure. The alien's body appeared to be a smooth surface, akin to frogs, and its light green color added to this thought.

Slowly, the alien pulled yet another arrow from the quiver on its back. Like lightning, Topaz withdrew her gun. She cocked it back, aimed it forward, when a leather hand found its way on her wrist. She locked up almost immediately, and turned her head toward the hand's body. To her surprise, and horror, another alien resembling the one who shot at them, stood before her. She looked it square in its four green eyes, before looking over to her partner. Shadow two was surrounded by the aliens, though he was in a worse position. His body was in so much pain, he couldn't move.

All around them, from the shadows of the ravine, more and more of these humanoid aliens appeared. They were all armed with knives and blades of a weaker time, but they were numerous compared to the two agents. Slowly, the alien before Topaz withdrew a strange brown object. Though it looked otherworldly, Topaz extensive training could tell it was a gun. The alien turned the gun's butt toward her face, and struck down quickly knocking her out cold.

The alien straightened up at the now unconscious woman, before looking away toward the other agent. He wasn't happy.

Shadow face had contorted in a strange and angry visage, as he roared out,

"You step away from her!"

The aliens backed up at his words, before one spoke out.

"Jku tend!"

Not understanding what he said, nor caring, Shadow got to his feet. His fur had gained a reddish aura around it, and his ruby eyes began to shine.

"I said!" he said, causing fear in the beings around him, "Step away from her!"

He clenched his fists, and began to surge wildly with Chaos Energy. Getting to his feet, the pain that had accompanied him since landing had suddenly faded away. He felt oddly empowered, as if watching Topaz fall gave him some unknown strength.

The aliens around him began to point their arrows and swords in his direction. But Shadow wasn't having this. He stretched forth both of his palms, and sent waves of Chaos in the air. The invisible waves threw all the aliens away in with force equally locomotives. And yet, one stood. The same alien that struck Topaz, the one with the gun, now stood before Shadow. The alien was differently dressed from the others. This one, wore clothing reminiscent of a priest. Shadow felt oddly weak in its presence.

"Sucm eihjocv, roujk..."

Though he didn't understand its words, Shadow grew calm. His mind changed from a raging storm, to a windless field. The hedgehog closed his eyes, and the next thing he knew, he was out.

xXx

The sun had already disappeared over the horizon by the time the blue hedgehog awoke. His jade green eyes opened slowly, and he gazed upon the shimmering stars with a tired visage. He yawned whilst stretching out his arms, and quickly returned to his toes. What was he doing that caused him to fall asleep so suddenly? Looking around, he realized he was on top of some random rooftop. He chuckled, as he came to terms with this. He must have lost track of time.

"Well," Sonic said a grin spreading on his lips, "guess its time to go home..."

He trekked over to the building's edge, and gazed down to the streets below. So he was in Station Square... odd.

Without a second thought, he leaped down to the empty sidewalk, and began walking down to the city's limits. The air was so cold, giving Sonic that urge to dash off for home. So, not wanting to stave off sleep any further, he took a running man pose. But a sudden bright light caught his attention. He gazed over to his right, and saw a small quaint café. Smiling, he was going to dash off, but his eyes caught sight of the TV in the café. No one else seemed to pay attention, but Sonic read the headline.

Space Ship Lost, it said.

Wishing to investigate, he got closer to the cafe's window.

"At about eight o'clock last Friday," the news reporter on the screen said, "G.U.N. space craft 'The Nimbus' lost contact with ground control. The space ship, which was sent into the space for a routine check up of Space Colony Ark, was suddenly struck by a meteor shower, and was sent careening into space." Sonic laid two fingers on his muzzle, "Two agents were lost in the space craft, with no word on if they are alive or not."

"So far," another news reporter said, "the names of the two agents have not been released."

With that, Sonic stepped away. A space craft lost in space? Sounds pretty shifty. Looking away, he figured G.U.N. would take care of it. To bad fate had other plans.

Once he shifted his attention elsewhere, he noticed a certain ivory bat. What was Rouge doing here, and why? He was about to find out.


	4. External Extraterrestrials

External Extraterrestrials

It dragged up and down his face over and over again. His fur felt wet, and so did his face. His muzzle quaked, and he felt his cheeks move. Groaning, he pulled his heavy ruby eyes open. What he saw, was his partners worried face.

"Topaz?" he said, his voice a question.

"Shadow," she said, a smile coming to her, "you're awake."

The hedgehog slowly pulled himself up, but his partner laid her hand on his chest, forcing him to the ground. When he opened his mouth to speak, she spoke in stead.

"Stay down, Shadow..." she remarked, "You're too weak..."

But he didn't listen, of course.

"Where are we?" he questioned, forcing his body up.

Topaz grew silent, while Shadow's ruby eyes scanned the environment. They were no longer outside, and appeared to be in a different area from the Nimbus. In fact, they were in a building that looked... aged. The ceiling and walls were made from heavy stones placed on one another. The temple like structure's roof had a hole through it that allowed sunlight to pour through. The outside was constricted from the two Agents, as the walls had long curtains blocking any view from the world. Strange...

Dragging his eyes back to Topaz, the hedgehog noticed she wasn't wearing her usual clothing. Her G.U.N. suit was replaced with rags and such, resembling a tribal woman. In fact, Shadow too was wearing these clothing. His gloves and shoes were gone, and the only thing that remained was his inhibitor rings. Stranger...

"What the hell?" he said lowly.

"I don't really know," Topaz said, sensing his distraught nature, "when I woke up, I was naked save for these clothes... Ugh! Just the thought of someone undressing me and then dressing me back up is... unsettling..."

"I bet..." Shadow said, gazing down to his open toes, "But Topaz..." he added, his voice trailing off.

"What's wrong?"

"Why were you wiping me with that rag?"

"Uh... I was... just... cleaning you..." she said with a blush.

"Why?" he questioned.

"You were pretty banged up for no reason... you looked pitiful..."

"Ugh... I'm used to it..." he said lowly.

"Listen Shadow... I don't like it here." Topaz said, "I haven't seen anyone around since I woke up, and this building doesn't appear to have an exit..."

Shadow got to his feet slowly, though pain accompanied him.

"Then," he said, his eyes glowing, "I'll have to make one..."

His hand began to surge with yellow electrical energy. He aimed it toward the wall, and started to focus, but a quick jolt of pain echoed up his spine. His hand shook skyward, and he accidentally let loose a bolt of power through the hole in the ceiling. He fell back, and his body cracked against the floor. Growling in pain, he began rolling in a ball. Topaz laid her hands on his shoulders, but he quickly wiggled free of her grasp.

"Dammit!" he yelled, "Why am I so weak!?"

Slowly, the curtains around them flow open. Shadow and Topaz grew silent, and trained their eyes on the opening curtains. The Agent's straightened up, and stood tall. Walking in from the entry way, a trio of those aliens. Shadow and Topaz wilted at the sight, as they were in no condition to fight. Two of the aliens were holding spears, while one in the middle was the same priest-like figure Shadow and Topaz saw before. In two of his four hands, a book, while a gun laid in his other two. The two Agent's grew stiff at the sight.

"A joo ei kne uho unubo." the alien priest said.

Shadow and Topaz remained silent as their eyes locked on to the alien trio. Shadow and Topaz looked at each, before looking back at the alien priest.

"I... don't know what you are saying..." Shadow said first, his voice an inquiration.

The alien took a deep sigh, before slowly putting away its gun.

"A joo... ak nuj veecajx ev mo ke kxadb ei jfebo kxo jumo cudwuiwo uj." it looked over its allies, "Ei sud coulo den, kxo ted'k joom ke ro ad u vawxkadw meet."

"Rik, xawx fhaojk!" one of them stammered.

"De, de, de... zijk we..." the alien commanded.

The other two aliens gave faces of disappointment, before nodding to the priest's orders. Slowly, for seemingly no reason, they exited from the room, leaving Shadow and Topaz alone with the priest.

The alien's four eyes opened and closed, with the bottom set closing first before the top set. The priest like alien stepped forward, book drawn, and lazily reached its hand into its long robe. When he pulled his hand back out, he withdrew the white Chaos Emerald. Shadow jerked.

"Where did you get that!?" he barked to the priest.

Topaz held him down, while the priest opened and closed its eyes.

"Je kxaj aj amfehkudk ke ei." the priest remarked, "Cok'j joo av ak sud xocf ij kucb..."

Shadow tried to escape Topaz's grasp, but the pain in his body held him back. The priest didn't care though. It nonchalantly opened it's book, before returning its eyesight to the hedgehog.

"Cok'j joo xoho... ux oj, Chaos Control!"

Though everything else the priest said made no sense, the two agents caught that last bit.

"Did he just say..." Topaz said.

"Chaos Control?" Shadow finished.

A bright light exited the white Chaos Emerald and filled the entire area.

...

So... they left them in space...

Sonic's green eyes trained on the sky. The various twinkling stars belied a sinister feeling. Shadow and Topaz were lost in space... and they had no way of reaching them.

"So..." Sonic said, his hand on his coffee mug, "they just left them like that?"

Rouge nodded weakly, as her teal eyes looked down to her coffee. Her mascara was running, deeply. She hadn't been taking care of herself.

"Hey Rouge... are you okay?" he asked, his face concerned.

"No..." she said, "I mean... why won't they do anything?" she questioned, gazing up to Sonic, "Why?"

But the blue hero was without words. He'd think G.U.N. would be quick to save Shadow and Topaz. They were their agents after all, and one of them happened to be the Ultimate Life form.

"Are you sure you're not jumping to conclusions?" he questioned, "I mean... they can't just leave them like that."

"G.U.N. can't send rockets up in such quick succession..." she said.

"See! At least they're trying!"

"But that's not good enough!" Rouge yelled, standing up, "They're too slow! God knows what's happening to Topaz and Shadow!" she looked to Sonic, "Big Blue..." she said, "I know you and that fox boy of yours has a rocket of some sort... can you help me?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sonic said, "You want me and Tails to fly into space to look for Shadow? There's like... a bazillion planets he could've landed on, if he landed on one! He could still be floating around in space!"

"That's why we need to hurry! Listen Sonic, all G.U.N. space crafts have a homing device we can use. So long as their space craft isn't busted, they'll be locateable... so, Sonic, please help?"

Crossing his arms, his green eyes shifted between her, and the buildings around. Some where in the wide universe, Shadow and Topaz were struggling. He had to save them, some how. But where does one start? Rouge claimed they had a tracking device, but he wasn't completely sure.

"Please Sonic?" the bat asked, bringing him from his thoughts.

"Uh... well..." he looked to her. She looked so... hurt, "Come on," he remarked, a grin spreading, "Let's go talk to Tails, he should know something!"

A smile brimming with hope appeared on Rouge's face. Her wings spread out, and she quickly flew to the air.

"Then let's go!" she said, taking head point.

Sonic quickly leaped from his chair, and looked toward Emerald Town. And then, in a blue flash, he was gone, Rouge following close behind.

...

"Can you understand me now?"

Shadow shook his head weakly as he looked over to Topaz.

"What... was that?" he questioned.

"I said, can you understand me now?"

The bright white flash constricting Shadow's view faded away. Gazing around, Shadow realized he was in the same room as before, along with Topaz. The female agent's eyes were closed as she winced in pain, but when she looked forward she was alright.

"Shadow?" she said, "Ugh, what happened?"

"Wait... he said, you weren't talking?"

"Talking?"

"It was me." a stern voice resonated in their ears.

Both Shadow and Topaz looked away to the voice's speaker. It was the priest from before, but now, he was oddly understandable.

"Don't worry," he remarked, his voice similar to a grandparent, "I don't wish you harm."

The two agents didn't listen though, they were to busy giving confused looks to one another.

"Did he just talk to us?" Shadow questioned.

"What's going on here?" Topaz asked.

"Hmmm, you aliens are weird." the priest remarked.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

"Hey now, you landed on our planet, so we deserve some answers first..."

Shadow wilted, but nodded nonetheless.

"I'm Topaz, and this is my partner, Shadow," the female agent said first, "we landed on your planet by accident, and can't find ourselves a way off."

"I see... doesn't explain this though." the priest said, withdrawing Topaz's gun. Slowly, he laid it on the ground, and slid it over to Topaz, "Now tell me... why are you two really here?"

Both Shadow and Topaz grew quiet. In all honesty, Shadow himself knew not why Topaz brought a gun. Though he couldn't remember the mission well, he knew it was peaceful, and the only thing they were doing was checking up on the Ark. Then... why _did_ Topaz have a gun.

"High Priest!" a feminine voice from outside rung.

Immediately, everyone's eyes shot to the curtains. They peeled open, and revealed another alien. This one was shorter though, and appeared to be a woman. Indeed, her features were soft, and she had a lump in her chest region. This was only speculation though, and the two Agents weren't sure.

"High Priest!" the younger alien called, "You are here!"

"I thought I told you to stay home..." he said in a scolding manner.

"Oh, calm down High Priest!" she said, annoyed, "I can't believe you came to the sky people without me."

"They are not sky people, Analize, we've had this talk before."

"No, you don't understand." she remarked, "These are the sky people spoke about in our prophecy."

"Oh, not the prophecy again, Analize... those are children's stories."

"High Priest!" she remarked as she walked up to the black hedgehog, "Remember how it goes? A black man and his female partner fall from the sky? Doesn't that ring a bell?"

"Analize..."

"Tell me," she said, gazing into Shadow's red eyes, "what is your name?"

He breathed in and out slowly, as he came to terms with what was going on. Slowly, the female alien grabbed a hold of his hand with her four hands.

"Oh yeah," she said, "my name is Analize, and you are?"

"Shadow..." the hedgehog said, "Shadow the hedgehog..."

"Wow... what a weird name!" Analize exclaimed, "Shadow the hedgehog!" she looked over to Topaz, "And you?"

"My name is... Topaz..." she said.

"Topaz and Shadow," the alien remarked, "I guess I should've excepted such names of the Sky People. Come, let me show you the outside."

Slowly, she lifted him up, but his body fell under the pressure. Topaz laid her hands under his shoulders and helped him stand on his feet.

"I have to apologize for his stature," the agent said, "he's pretty banged up from the fall..."

"I need a cane..." he said lowly.

The four armed alien turned to her priest, and made a slight gesture with her four arms. With a sigh, the priest exited the area, before returning with a cane in hand. Begrudgedly, Shadow took a hold of the cane and helped himself up. Slowly, Topaz's hand fell upon his shoulder, and yet, oddly, Shadow didn't shrug her off. Instead, he looked over to the High Priest and said,

"Can I have my Chaos Emerald back?"

The priest slowly opened and closed his four eyes. A slight tapping caught his attention and he looked over to an annoyed Analize. Groaning, the priest bent to her invisible will, and handed the black hedgehog the white Chaos Emerald. Just touching it filled Shadow up with great power. With a smile, Analize grabbed a hold of the High Priest's hand.

"Now, Sky People, let me show you our beautiful home!"

She waved her hand nonchalantly, and the curtains covering the home opened up. Analize stepped out seconds later, while the High Priest lingered for a few seconds. He gazed at the two agents, before exiting the room seconds later. Stepping up, Topaz locked her eyes on her gun. She picked it up, before sliding it nonchalantly into her new tribal outfit.

"Well... are we going?" she questioned.

"It doesn't look like we have a choice..." Shadow answered.

Together, they gazed out toward the curtains. Shadow's grip grew on his new cane, and together, the two agents stepped forward.


	5. Hopeful Humanoids

Hopeful Humanoids

Ruby eyes met the skies so slowly. The sun on this planet was new to the hedgehog, though he had already spent a day under it. This planet... this wild new planet... where were they? The green skies, the planet viewable within the atmosphere, the burning yellow sun... it was...

The two agents were in a temple. Standing outside, they could see that now. It was an old temple, that vaguely resembled Greek structure and architects. Vines were growing up the temple columns and entwined itself on the buildings roof. But this was just a small area in an entire city. The area surrounding the old temple greatly resembled the Echidna cities of old. Roads ran past tall towers, while many people littered the street, those people being, of course, the aliens Shadow and Topaz had come to seen. Their four arms were usually occupied with something. Adults carried objects with two, while using the other two to do something related, children ran amok as they plaid with one another, and carriages crossed across the streets with strange alien animals towing them. What was this place?

"Sky People!" Analize called from the bottom of the steps, "Aren't you coming?"

Shadow was hesitant at first as his grip increased on his cane. The aliens, they were all in different shapes and sizes, much like the denizens of Mobius... or Earth... depending on who you ask. Topaz, on the other hand, was much calmer with this. Even as she crossed her arms and analyzed her surroundings, she never showed fear or confusion. She must have nerves of steel... or at least be really good at hiding her emotions.

"Sky People?" Analize said, her face twisting into confusion.

"We're... coming... Analize..." Shadow said lowly.

As he took his step down, he stopped to look up at Topaz. The human woman was indifferent to his face though, as she stared directly into his red eyes.

"Shadow... are you okay?" she asked, causing the hedgehog to scoff.

"Let's just go..." he remarked lowly.

Together the agents trekked down the many staircase, before coming to the... alien drawn carriage.

"Question," Shadow said, looking at the horse-like alien carrying the carriage, "just what is that?"

"They are called Xehjoes..." the High Priest said, walking up from behind.

"Xehjoes?"

"Or Xehjo, when singular." Analize quipped, "Now come on, we have a lot to talk about, Sky People!"

Slowly, the four armed alien girl climbed onto the carriage's back area. Following her, Topaz did too. Only Shadow remained, as he was too weak to climb anything. He merely gazed at Topaz, as an unhappy scowl grew onto his face. Chuckling, the violet-eyed agent grabbed onto his hand, and helped him onto the carriage. As the dark hedgehog got situated in the back area, he grimaced. Suddenly, Topaz's finger found its way on his chin, and she cocked his head up. She inspected him slowly, turning his head left and right accordingly, before smiling with accomplishment.

"Topaz," Shadow said, his eyes bending down in annoyance, "what are you doing?"

"Just making sure you're alright," his partner said, "I didn't get finished checking your wounds before."

"I'm fine," Shadow said, his teeth tightening, "now stop!"

Without a second word, she pulled away her hand, allowing Shadow to brood to himself. Watching this, Analize suddenly began smiling.

"You Sky People are weird!" she announced.

"Analize," the High Priest called as he sat down on the driver's seat, "calm down..."

Holding onto the reins, the High Priest shook them, jerking the Xehjo from its rest. The alien horse stepped off, and the quartet started off down a distant road.

"Where are you taking us?" Shadow asked as he gazed into Analize's four eyes.

"Hm? Oh, to the temple..." she answered with a smile.

"Wait," Topaz said, "weren't we just in a temple?"

"What? That old place?" Analize said as if Topaz's question was joke, "No! No! We just left you there because we didn't know what to do with you."

"Well... that makes me feel better... I guess..." Topaz remarked.

"Analize," Shadow suddenly said, force growing in his voice, "we have questions that need answers! Where are we?" he asked.

The alien girl laid a finger near her lips, before saying,

"The planet or the city?"

"Both!" Shadow answered.

"This is planet Ziha, the city is Kaumuk."

"Planet... Ziha?"

"Where do you come from?" the High Priest asked from the driver's seat.

"Such a silly question High Priest," Analize scolded, "Clearly, the Sky People come from the sky!"

"We come from a place called Earth," Topaz answered, "Its... from what I assume, far from here."

"Wow," Analize said, "Earth? There's a place in the skies?"

"Analize, the tale of the Sky People is a mere story," the High Priest said, "wow do you insist on it so much?"

"High Priest, its true!" she announced, "Look at them? They fell from the sky, armed with skills and power, did they not?"

"Analize," Topaz said, gaining her attention, "what is this tale of the Sky People?"

Slowly, the young alien girl intertwined her four hands with one another. Gazing skyward, she grew uneasily happy.

"The story goes like this... One day, from the clouds in the heavens, two ambassadors in the sky shall fall. These two, will be unlike any other Zihaian, and will look like other worldly warriors. These two, shall only be the first though, and along with them, an army shall fall."

"An army shall fall?" Topaz interrupted.

"Yes... an entire army shall descent along with the two. But the thing is, the two Sky People were great alone. These two were ahead of any other creäture on the planet, able to outsmart, and out power anything they came across. And this is why they are important. The Sky People... they shall... save us."

Slowly, Topaz grew bewildered.

"Save you... from what?" she asked.

"Those who are tyrants upon us... those who... run our lives."

The carriage ride grew silent for a while. Topaz looked away to Shadow. Strangely, the black hedgehog's eyes were closed as his head looked downward. So, the violet eyed agent looked elsewhere. They were no longer in a city, and were instead traveling down a grassy road. To there right, a forest, to there left, a great lake. Oddly, within this lake were towers that were all leaning, as if they were attacked. In fact, they were attacked. They were probably decades old, Topaz could tell, as vines and grass grew up and around the towers. Despite this, they did little to constrict the holes and dents bashed into the towers sides. What happened here.

"Who are the tyrants?" Shadow said, breaking the long silence.

"Why... the Black Arms of course."

...

Tails' name sake flowed wildly in the air as he scanned closely the resonating dials and other such. He was, surprisingly, wearing clothes, probably because what he was working with was oily and not to safe to the touch. Regardless, he needed to keep working. What was young Tails working on this evening, one would ask, and the answer was simple.

Behind him, a blue hover craft like vehicle. The Cyclone Mark 2... or maybe, Mark 3, who knows? Tails burns through planes faster than Sonic runs through cities. Spinning around, the small fox began trekking over the sea of cords that was his floor. He hopped over some, under some, and through some, before eventually coming to a switch on the other end of the room. Dropping his wrench, he began to smile wildly.

"Okay," he said, spirits high, "let's see if it will work!"

Latching his hands onto the switch, he slammed it down. Suddenly, the Cyclone Mark... whatever, began to make a loud spinning noise. The small fox ran over to the machine, and gazed under one of its wings. Placed safely within it, a strongly rotating four sided blade. The wind the fan created blew into Tails face, and brightened up his demeanor. It was working. Now, it was time to see if it would fly.

Like wind, the small yellow fox ran back to the switch at the edge of the room. Once again, he laid his fingers on the switch. This time, he slammed it down to a lower notch. This caused the Cyclone Mark... whatever, to increase the strength in its fans. Suddenly, it began floating off of the ground. Tails jumped up and down with joy, before something unexpected happened. The Cyclone Mark new, began to spin, as one of its wings came to a sudden stop. Seconds later, the entire hover craft crashed into the wall, breaking it down easily. With the plane now down, Tails was left to sulk in place.

"Oh darn," he said, "and I thought I had it this time too..."

Without a second word, he began removing his clothes, before he was in his usual gloves and shoes. Spinning his namesake, the small hedgehog flew off toward the new hole in the wall to assess the damage. It was... pretty bad, to say the least. Six months of work, right down the crapper, and the worse part was, the young kitsune had no idea what caused it. Oh well, he couldn't deal with it now, it was a problem for another day.

"Whoa?" a certain recognizable voice echoed, "Tails, what happened here!?"

Spinning his tails, the young fox dashed outside to meet the prying eyes belonging to his older brother.

"Sonic!" he cried.

"Hey Tails... what happened?"

"Ah, nothing," the fox said, growing disappointed, "the Cyclone mark... uhh..."

"I think this would be four?"

"I'm not to sure..."

"You know what? You need to stop using that name..."

"Maybe I should, that being said, my new plane just crashed through the wall is all."

"Why?"

"I might have done my math wrong in one area, but... I'm not quite sure."

"I'll say..." he cocked his head skyward, "Tails... does the Blue Typhoon still work?"

Though the fox didn't reply, Sonic could tell he was reasonably... pained.

"Yeah," he answered weakly, "why?"

The Blue Typhoon had only been used once. It was in some adventure that, honestly, Sonic couldn't remember all too well. He wish he knew why but, the memories just felt distant to him. All he could remember though, was that Tails lost someone special to him on the ship. Or maybe he didn't.

Being a hero, you get hit in the head so much, you tend to forget things.

"It still works, right?" Sonic asked, turning to him.

"Well, I don't see why it shouldn't." Tails answered, "Why?"

"Well... it deals with-"

"Shadow." Rouge suddenly interrupted, flying in from nowhere, "It deals with Shadow."

"Rouge!?" Tails cried, jumping back, "Where did you come from?" Taking a closer look though, he found that the usually sultry bat was decidedly less... sexy, "And... what happened to you?"

Through her saddened eyes, she peered deeply into Tails' blue ones. It got to the point of creepiness though, and the young fox looked off in confusion.

"Shadow and Topaz are lost in space, Tails... and so far, only you are able to save them."

...

"Did you just say... the Black Arms?" Topaz said, a shocked expression on her face.

Nodding, the young Zihaian girl confirmed the agents fears.

"Yup," she continued, "they attacked one hundred years ago... and they haven't left yet."

"But... no offense... how are you still alive?"

"You have faced the Black Arms before?" the High Priest said, from the driver's seat.

"Yeah... from what I remember, they're a ruthless and cold species, who only kill and kill and kill!"

"Not entirely," the old Zihaian said as he pulled the reins on the Xehjo, "not these Black Arms."

"What?" Topaz said as if this was a joke, "There are different kinds of Black Arms?"

"I've heard enough..." Shadow suddenly quipped, his red eyes opening, "Please... stop..."

"But Shadow?" Topaz said, though her words were silenced by Shadow.

"I said, stop..." he made clear, "I don't want to hear anymore about these Black Arms, understood?"

Though she didn't understand Shadow's current demeanor, Topaz nodded regardless.

"They've been ruling over us ever since they first attacked," Analize said, "but now that you're here, we have nothing to worry about!" her smile grew, "As I've been always taught, the heroes would arrive, and free us from Black Arm bondage!"

"Then... I think you have the wrong heroes." Shadow suddenly said, causing Analize to lock up.

"What was that?" she asked as she looked at him.

"I think you have the wrong people." Shadow remarked, "We're no heroes... just a couple of space travelers." he looked to Topaz, "And we need to get home."

The carriage ride grew deathly silent from then on. The last thing anyone said, was mere sigh from the High Priest. Analize resolved to crossing her arms, and stealing glances at Shadow every now and then. The black hedgehog himself had returned to his stoic state, of eyes closed and cane in hand.

Black Arms.

Black Arms..

Black Arms...

"We're here." the High Priest suddenly said.


	6. Black Behemoths

Black Behemoths

All around the core they huddled. No light entered this deep cavern, for the entrance was so very far away. Darkness laid inside here, from the walls, to the ceiling, to the floor. No one could see anything... no one... except these creatures. These black and red creatures, who were not human. They wore armor, spoke a varied language, and looked vaguely familiar. But what was this? What was this... thing they huddled around? What was this... monster that slowly gave out creatures? They were infants, but they were beasts... it just kept going. Giving birth, over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over. What were these things?

To be one with the Black Arms...

...

Shadow's eyes graced over the encyclopedia. Even though he could understand the Zihaians, he couldn't read their language. It wasn't in English, or Japanese, or Spanish, or anything. This language was just a sea of random symbols, ones he could only understand if he lived with these people. How long had he been here? How long had he been staying in this temple, reading these incomprehensible books? It felt like hours, when in reality, it had been days. He had spent a long week in this area, this library, just reading. Or, trying to read.

Analize hadn't spoken to him ever since they arrived, and the High Priest hadn't even stepped foot in this area. But Shadow didn't care. He needed to learn about this place, about the Zihaians. Yet more importantly, he needed to learn about the Black Arms. Ever since she said those words, the hedgehog had been praying to leave. He never wanted to face the Black Arms, not again, at least. If it were anyone else, he'd fight them. But not these people, not these aliens. Why was life laughing at him as it did now? Why was it sending him off to face against the race that nearly drove him insane? He needed to learn... he needed to.

"Shadow..." Topaz voice whispered, as her slender hand slid on his shoulder, "Shadow... are you okay?"

He didn't look at her. Instead, he looked off to the deeper books in the library.

"What are you doing here Topaz?" he questioned, his eyes squinting.

Suddenly, a platter of food slid on the desk beside him. Shadow tried ignoring it at first, before the smell of food entered his nose.

"I know you want it." Topaz taunted from behind.

He tried ignoring her words, but the moment his stomach groaned, he turned over to face the meal. The food of planet Ziha was... oddly delicious looking. Maybe it was because Shadow hadn't eaten in a while, but it looked downright appetizing, as if it beckoned to him.

"Go ahead, black boy," Topaz teased, "dig in!"

Without a second thought, he dove his hands into the hot meal, and scarfed them down with great bites. Topaz giggled as she watched his hungry display, in her hands, food of her own. She herself ate the meal, as the hedgehog ate his own. The air was calm and normal, as if the two agents were eating in the mess hall in G.U.N. Headquarters. But all of this went away when Shadow spoke forward.

"Why are you here?" he asked, slowing his eating.

"I can't believe you'd ask that, Shadow." Topaz scolded, crossing her arms as she did so.

"No, I mean, why did you come? I haven't seen you for a week."

"Are you getting protective?" she asked, her eye sight slanting.

"Of course not." he answered, looking away, "It's just that... I thought you'd be mad at me."

Topaz's eyes shifted up as she thought about his words.

"Mad at you?" she questioned, "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because of what I said earlier," his eyes closed, "I was... mean toward Analize."

"Shadow, you're mean to everyone." Topaz said, taking a bite out of food.

"Yes but... she's a child. She believed in some story of the Sky People, and I... berated her for it."

"Shadow," she angled his face toward hers, "I understand why you hurt. You feel... pained by the Black Arms, no?" he nodded, causing her face to brighten up, "See. It's alright... I wouldn't know what to do in your position either. Aren't... aren't the Black Arms your people? Your... family?"

"In a way," Shadow remarked, "but from what I understand about family, they have to accept one another." he sighed, "I'd never accept the Black Arms." the silence returned, and Shadow's ruby eyes returned to the pages of the book, "I don't like it here," he remarked, "I want to go home."

"I want to go home, too, Shadow." she said, sitting beside him, "But we have to make the best of things here."

As the hedgehog's eyes glanced over to him, he noticed something. She was no longer wearing the tribal clothing she had on when the awoke. Instead, her clothing now looked like a stylized version of her G.U.N. uniform. Also... Topaz looked... stronger. What had she been doing?

"Impressed?" she teased, noticing his eyesight.

"What happened to you?"

"You may be out of action with that," she tapped his cane, "cane of yours, but not me. I've been training."

"With who?"

"The Zihaians. They know their things. Apparently, since guns are rare among their people, being primarily used by their oppressors, they tend to fight with things they can make. And since high leveled tech is unknown to them, they make do with the usual bows and arrows and staffs and what not."

"I see..." Shadow remarked, "You look..." he suddenly trailed off.

"I look, what?" he questioned, a smile growing.

"Don't you have anywhere to be?" Shadow said, looking off.

"Oh no! You aren't changing the subject on this!"

He quickly returned his face to his book, but a distinct noise gained both agents attention.

From outside, they heard a series of heavy vehicles rumble across the floor. It sounded like... treads. Shadow stood up from his chair as he propped himself up with his cane. That noise...

"Something isn't right." he commented, his eyes squinting.

"I can tell." Topaz answered.

Both of their eyes floated toward the exit. Time to go.

...

"Boy!" Tails said, a smile on his lips, "Haven't been in here in a while!... To bad it took me a week to find it..."

Within the Blue Typhoon's command center, the trio of Mobians were. A smile grew on Sonic's muzzle soon after, as he scanned the confides of the base closely. Strange, many adventures could happen in one year, and yet, the hedgehog hadn't been in this area for so long. It must have only been earlier this year they used the Blue Typhoon. Dust lined the floors, handles, and seats, which seemed to confirm Sonic's thoughts.

"Well now!" the fox said, dropping down to a random panel, "It shouldn't take me long to turn it back on." removing the panel he revealed some cords, "Let's see here..."

A few sparks flew from the cords, but Sonic was sure his little brother had it covered. So instead, he dragged his eyes elsewhere.

"Hey Rouge!" he called out, "Where are you?"

Gazing skyward, he saw the bat flying around the ceiling. Her eyes were locked on the hanger outside, the hangar that the Blue Typhoon laid in.

"Big Blue," she said, "from what I remember, this thing could only fly with the use of the Master Emerald."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well..." she looked to him, "How are we going to fly this time?"

The blue hedgehog opened his mouth to say something witty, but he recanted on her words. Thinking a bit, he wondered if the fiery red echidna would allow them to use his Master Emerald again. But of course, he was sure he wouldn't. Not without a little persuasion, at least.

"They've been up there for a week now..." Rouge said, a tremble in her voice.

She quickly sprung Sonic from his thoughts, even as she flew to the ground. Once she landed, the blue hedgehog laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Cheer up, Rouge!" he said with a grin, "If I know my mirror, they're doing great! Hell, better than great! They're doing perfectly!"

A smile broke out on the bat's face, and she said lowly,

"Well..."

"We're operational!" Tails suddenly cried from his area.

It took some time, but the lights in the Blue Typhoon beamed on greatly. The hallways were now brightly lit passageways inside the great spacecraft, and the command center was the brightest of them all. The twin tailed fox hopped up and down giddily, before he came down with a sudden case of the blues.

"Well," he said, despite his demeanor, "let's see if she flies."

"Don't we need the Master Emerald?"

"Not anymore," the fox said, "I've been working on her for some bit, and she should be good for flight without it."

"After seeing a plane crash through your wall, I think I'll take my chances with old knucklehead."

"Are you sure, Sonic? He was really cranky the last time we asked for it."

"Oh please!" Sonic said, "I don't think he'll mind."

Though he didn't believe his own words, and no one else did, the hedgehog dashed out of the Blue Typhoon swiftly. His destination, Angel Island.

"Hey Rouge?" Tails called as he flew up, "Are you alright?"

She nodded solemnly, and then said,

"Just... in thought, kid."

"Well, I'm going to go check up on the Master Emerald Chamber, you wanna come?"

"No, Tails, but thanks." she began rubbing his head, "You're a good kid, ya'know that?"

"Thanks... are you sure you're alright?" she merely nodded, "Well, if you don't mind being alone, I'm a be on my way... just don't touch anything!"

Without a second thought, his twin tails spun around, as per usual, and he took off for the deeper areas. Rouge's wings folded in weakly, and she took the time to think. Gazing skyward, she said,

"Just... hang in there, a bit longer..."

...

Slowly, the two agents stepped out from the temple's insides. The rumbling through the ground only increased the closer they got. The many Zihaians on the street suddenly ran for the buildings as the rumbling grew greater, and greater. The rumbling grew so great, the rocks on the ground started bouncing up and down. The agents were dying to know what was causing this. And then _it_ appeared.

Over the hill, riding down the streets, a great behemoth of a vehicle. To be honest, Shadow wasn't sure if he was seeing it correctly or not. The machine with tank treads barreled down the street at high speeds, before coming to a steady stop near the city's temple. Shadow scanned the vehicle up and down, before a certain symbol caught his eyesight.

"Shadow, is that..." Topaz's voice trailed off.

The spiraling red mark, the black vehicle, he knew it all to well.

"Black Arms..." he murmured.

Between the two agents, the High Priest appeared. He walked before them, gazed out toward the mammoth vehicle, and let out a great sight showing pain.

"I recommend you hide some place," he warned, "this is about to get... ugly."

The old Zihaian trekked down the long stairwell, and came face to face with the black machine. It made a great noise, and slowly ceased its rampart shaking. What was this thing, a tank? It looked like one, save for the fact it lacked a cannon. It didn't look like anything a Black Arm soldier would use. When they attacked, all the vehicles the aliens traveled in were living in style. But not this? Answers were necessary.

After much anticipation, the doors on the great vehicle swung open. A being leaped out, adorned in armor, that covered every inch of its body. It's shoes, if you could call them that, were separated in three sections, for some odd reason, giving this... _person_ greater mobility. Each and every footstep it took with these shoes echoed off the ground.

The being's armor was a dark grey, with red highlights on the shoulders, that went in style with its skin. Also, in its hands, a gun, rifle in origin. But by far the most damning thing about this alien, was its face. Though it was constricted by a helmet, it took it off seconds later, to show everyone how it looked.

It appeared vaguely crocodilian in nature, with teeth in its visible mouth that was sharper than knives. And its eyes... its eyes... its eyes... they were a violent red and flaming orange, eyes that were at home with Black Doom himself... what was this thing?

"Well, well, well, Coutoh, its been what... two weeks?"

Its voice... it was so unsettling. He was a man, if his voice didn't tell you that, and he spoke with a certain... eloquence. It made one feel invited, while also pushed away, at the same time. It was so calm, while cruel, and so close, while distant. Just by listening to his voice... one could tell... he was... evil.

"What is it that you want, General Evan." the High Priest, or Coutoh, said.

"Me? Do I ever have to say?" the alien, or General Evan, got closer, "You see Coutoh, I've heard reports telling me that something fell out of the sky."

"I have heard no such thing..." Coutoh replied.

"Oh really?"

Suddenly, and without warning, Evan delivered a punch to Coutoh's chest, causing the old Zihaian to fall to the ground.

"I don't like being lied to, Coutoh." Evan said, coming to face level with the crushed alien, "Now tell me, what fell?"

"I don't know," he coughed, "what you speak of!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Evan said, standing up, "and I liked you, too, Coutoh." quickly, he raised his gun, and aimed it at him, "But, hey! If I have to make a message out of you, I will."

The general pulled back a lever on his gun, while a sadistic grin grew on his lips. So ruthless, and without negotiations... he was one with the Black Arms.

A bullet fired, and flew through the air... but not from Evan's gun. He was struck in the arm by an attack he hadn't noticed. Fortunately, or unfortunately in this case, his armor was tough, and the bullet did nothing. Didn't stop Evan from growing enticed, however.

"Who did that?" he said, not taking his eyes off of Coutoh.

The silence in the air was his only answer. His smile turned into a frown, and he dragged his flaming eyes around the area. He only saw the fearful eyes of the Zihaians, before he saw... her.

Topaz stood, gun in hand, and she glared down upon the Black Alien. A bullet casing fell from her gun, and she said with disappointment,

"Last clip I brought..."

General Evan straightened up, and he pointed his gun away from Coutoh. Just looking at this woman irked him. How dare she shoot, him? But then he realized something. What the hell was she? And yet, he said nothing. Her appearance, only confirmed his suspicions. Something did fall here, and they were not alone.

"So..." he remarked, his voice still so cool, "You are the thing that fell from the sky..."

Topaz said nothing, and merely put away her pistol. Reaching away, she dropped her hand near her side, and withdrew a small pole. But this was no normal pole. With a tap of a button, it quickly stretched open into a full on pole, revealing that it was collapsible.

"I am Topaz, from the Sky," the agent cried, "and I believe you have stepped somewhere you are not welcome."

Evan's eyes widened, as he thought about her valiant words. And then he started smiling. His grin grew wider and wider, until he looked like some monster.

"You're from the Sky!?" he remarked, "As in! The Sky People!?"

With those words, he began laughing. He laughed so loud, one could hear him from far away.

"The Sky People don't exist!" he yelled, "It's just some stupid little story mothers tell their children at night!"

Topaz got closer.

"Care to test that theory?"

Evan's laughing stopped. His evil eyes fell to her, and he so quickly became serious. He never said another word. Instead, he aimed his gun at her and fired. But she blocked it. Using the staff, she deflected the attack while keeping herself composed. This was surprising. She blocked a bullet.

"Care to try again?" she taunted.

Evan was glad to oblige. He fired over and over again, but each strike was either deflected or blocked by Topaz. How the hell did she learn to do that?... Maybe her training was more intense than originally believed. If only they could hear her screaming in her mind.

"Topaz," Shadow's cold voice echoed, "stop playing with the fool."

The hedgehog's footsteps and cane echoed in the air as he walked down the many steps. His face never changed, and he retained his usual indifferent nature.

It only took one look.

Just one look, to incite terror.

Evan's yellow eyes gazed at him.

His ruby eyes gazed back.

Fear.

Fear.

Fear...

"NO! NO!" Evan cried, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Shadow said nothing. Laying both hands on his cane, he came to a stop near Topaz.

"Now aren't you a funny looking thing?" Topaz teased, "You look really... unsure of yourself."

Evan didn't say anything back. He merely stood, frozen in place.

"Boo..." Shadow whispered.

The General heard it. Like black lighting, he ran back into his vehicle and cranked it up. It shook, and sputtered, before coming to life. Seconds later, the entire vehicle was gone, disappeared over the horizon. Shadow shook his head in disappointment, while Topaz laid her arm around his shoulders.

"Now wasn't that fun!?" she asked, with a smile.

"So you have been training." Shadow remarked coyly.

"Of course I have," she said, "I wouldn't lie!"

The two agents turned around, and came face to face with the weakened Coutoh.

"So," Topaz said, lending a hand, "your name is Coutoh... And I just thought it was High Priest."

But the alien wasn't having her foolishness. He slapped her hand out-of-the-way, stood up tall, and then said, cryptically enough,

"You have doomed us all."


	7. Zihaian Zealotry

Zihaian Zealotry

The smoke that arose from the herbal candles were calming to the mind. The old Zihaian Priest, Coutoh, lifted his books, and began traveling his eyes down the symbols on each page. He was alone, in some small room, his great desk in front of him. The setting sun peered through the window, and gave him a source of light he needed. He had recovered from the hit by now, and was merely calming his senses. He needed to. Those Agents... their...

"Coutoh..." Shadow said, as he gingerly opened the door.

The four armed alien said nothing though, and only dragged his top two eyes up to him. Shadow felt intimidated at first, before he gained the courage to face this old man. He closed the door behind him, held tightly onto his cane, and walked up to the High Priest's desk. Regardless, the old Zihaian said nothing, he only stared.

"Coutoh, we need to talk." Shadow said, his hands tightening their grip on his cane.

"Why did you do, what you did?" Coutoh said, his voice haggard.

The hedgehog turned away, as he pondered the High Priest's words.

"We were trying to protect you." he answered lowly.

"But through your heroism, you have doomed us." Coutoh answered lowly.

"I don't understand, aren't they tyrannical toward you?" the hedgehog questioned, his ruby eyes widening.

One of Coutoh's hands lifted up to his head, and rubbed a spot on it. His other arms though were busy grabbing a pair of books that lied near his desk. Laying said books on his desk, he began cycling through pages and pages of information, only stopping once he found what he was searching for. On the page, an image of a Black Arm. But this wasn't like that General Evan from the earlier day, this Black Arm looked more akin to the ones Shadow fought at home.

"Thousands of years ago, these demonic creatures attacked," Coutoh said, his voice weak, "before then, or planet was great and bountiful. Ziha was such a beautiful planet then... but when those, Black Arms, fell from the sky, everything went to hell."

Growing quiet, the old Zihaian reached down to the bottom of his desk. Pulling up his hand, he revealed the white Chaos Emerald he took from Shadow. The hedgehog was surprised to see it, as he had forgotten he ever had it in the first place.

"My Chaos Emerald," he said, "what are you doing with it?"

Coutoh remained silent though, and merely marveled at the beauty with his four eyes. It was mesmerizing...

"Never, in my years, have I ever seen such a thing," he said, "and I have lived here for a long time..."

"How do you know Chaos Control?" Shadow questioned. It was a question he had wanted to ask for such a long time, but only now did he ask.

"Its funny what connects all worlds," Coutoh said, "Chaos Control is something only High Priests can learn, and yet you," he gazed at Shadow, "you can use it so easily."

"I've always had that connection..." Shadow remarked, "Ever since I was born..."

Slowly, the High Priest handed over the white Chaos Emerald. Shadow grasped it in his hands, and felt a rejuvinating aura rush over his body.

"You must leave, Shadow the hedgehog..." Coutoh suddenly said.

His ruby eyes snapped open at the words. Why did he feel so... wrong?

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"You must leave," Coutoh stood up, "your presence here shall only bring pain and destruction to my people."

Now Shadow was standing.

"Did you not see what we did to that... General Evan, yesterday? Topaz and I can protect you!"

"Look at yourself," Coutoh said, "you are so defensive, when a week ago, you wanted to leave!"

Shadow flinched at his words, and then crossed his arms.

"Well... that was a week ago... what they did to you, that's... unforgivable!" the hedgehog yelled.

"And?"

And!? Why was Coutoh asking such a question? And what!? Shadow was wishing to protect them, not harm them.

"And what!?" he asked.

Silence.

"And why?..." Coutoh remarked, "Why do you care so much?" Shadow faltered, "Why do you wish to protect us, Shadow? You should be focusing on going home, not fighting our battle."

"That... was before..." Shadow claimed, "But now..." he looked at Coutoh, "I want to help you..."

All four of Coutoh's eyes closed shut. He was thinking on Shadow's words, trying to understand.

"Coutoh," the hedgehog said, "I want to help you."

The High Priest looked at him. The hedgehog looked back. The silence was so heavy, it hurt. To help one another...

The old Zihaian picked up a book.

...

Her violet eyes scanned the tread marks closely. The air had settled now, and the vehicle was gone, but she felt... needy. Something felt wrong on this planet, something felt... awful. Her finger's dragged up and down the marks, as she scanned the soil closely. She could smell it, she could... feel it. Tempered steel, the smelting hot iron. Where were they making these things?

"Topaz of the Sky?" a young voice echoed from behind.

The lone agent stood up from the dirt, and gazed over to the young speaker. It was Analize.

"Topaz of the Sky?" she said again, gaining her full attention.

"Hey Analize," Topaz said, giving a comforting smile, "what's the matter."

The young girl with four arms merely pointed up the road.

"Did you... send them away?" she questioned, her four eyes twinkling.

The woman's expression softened, and she said with a grin,

"Uh... yeah, Shadow and I did."

Analize got closer.

"How?" she asked.

"Persuasion?" Topaz said, though her voice was in a more questioning tone.

Hearing her words, Analize gazed past the agent, and up toward the edge of the road. They were gone... gone so far away.

"That... is... AMAZING!"

Without a second moment, Analize leaped into Topaz's arms, prompting her to hold her up. The young girl giggled childishly in her arms, while the Agent struggled to hold her up.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" Analize said, "You are amazing! I can't believe you'd stand up to them like that!"

"Ok, Ok!" Topaz cried, "Calm down!"

"I love you! I love you so much!"

"Analize! Calm down!"

"I can't! I can't! I'm just so happy! I can't!"

"Analize! Zip it!"

Through the order, the girl grew silent, though she continued to giggle.

"Now that you're calm," Topaz continued, sitting her down, "tell me about the Black Arms."

Slowly, the girls happy face turned into an unhappy visage. Growing frail, she crossed her four arms and said,

"I don't know much about them... for as long as I can remember, we've been living under them."

Turning away, the girl signaled for Topaz to follow her to the temple's stairs. The agent happily obliged. Once they sat down, Analize cleared her throat and continued.

"They are an evil race, more powerful than all of us combined. They... drive around in those giant vehicles, destroying the land and torturing us when they pleased. I've heard, that if a Black Arm kidnaps you, they take you away far away to a place where you're eaten!"

"That sounds horrible." Topaz commented.

"The technology they have doesn't even belong to them," Analize continued, "I've heard that we once owned all of this, but when the Black Arms first attacked, they took everything."

"How did they take it?"

"From what the history books say, they fell in a great comet from the air, and the sky turned a bloody red." she took in a deep breath, "We were more powerful than them, and we continued to fight them off but... they just kept coming. For everyone Black Arm killed, twenty more took its place, this went on and on for the remainder of the war, before they outnumbered us."

"So... you surrendered?"

"We had no choice. If we kept fighting, we would all eventually die. So instead, we retreated. I'm not sure when this whole... parasitic relationship started, with them being tyrants and us trying to get by but... this is the life I've known all my life."

Analize stood up, and her face was filled with disdain. She was done talking. Regardless, she gave Topaz a smile, bowed, and said,

"Thank you for protecting us, Topaz of the Sky."

Seconds later, she was gone, disappeared in this Zihaian city. Topaz gazed skyward with her violet eyes. In her mind, she thought about the Black Arms, and when they attacked home. She was stationed in Central City at the time, and with the important task of protecting the President. She remembered just how violet the race was, the way they killed without mercy, and how they attacked everything and anything they crossed. Strange, she also remembered watching Shadow and a red echidna run around the city and defuse bombs. In fact, that was the first time she ever saw the black hedgehog.

"Topaz." Shadow's indifferent voice resonated from behind.

Turning around, she gave the black hedgehog a smile. And then she scanned him closely. He had a satchel filled with books that was hung around his neck, and the grip he had on his cane was tighter.

"Uh... Shadow, what's up?" Topaz inquired.

"We have a little adventure to go on, Topaz." he answered.

"Uh-huh, yeah... well... what are you talking about?"

"Coutoh says there's a little area out on the other side of the lake... it'll help us understand this planet. More importantly," he stepped down and crossed his arms, "it'll help us understand this... new breed of Black Arms."

"New breed?"

"What, did that... General Evan seem normal to you?"

"Well, no... but..."

"But nothing," Shadow started walking off, "let's get a move on... I want to know more about this planet, and their Black Arms."

"Ok, Ok! Just slow down a bit."

Hopping up from the staircase, violet eyed agent trekked up to her ally. And then, they set off.

...

Sonic's blue frame dashed around the forest at high speeds. The mushrooms were so high, and the trees were even greater. The morning sun gazed through those green leaves, and beamed down on the hedgehog as he dashed in search of his friend. He swilved up walls, leaped on bouncy shroom heads, and propelled himself deeper into the forest. All without losing his pace. He was going so fast, the area around him became a virtual blur, and he couldn't even pay attention to things around him. He had a mission, a very specific mission. Just keep running, just keep running... through the forest, down the little grove, straight past that path that leads to Hydrocity, take a quick jaunt through Carnival Nights and Balloon Park, through the Endless Mines, past Azure Lake, and straight up Ice Cap, a zoom through Sandopolis, and end it all at the Desert Palace.

The shifting sands moved under his feet, and since it was night, the air was downright freezing. If memory serves well, there should be a small little pathway under the Palace that lead straight to Knux and the Hidden Palace. He would have normally ran there himself, but since time was of the essence, he needed to be a bit quicker.

Rolling into a ball, he spun dash into the sandy palace's entrance, and rushed off the walls. Sonic hadn't been here in quite some time, but boy did it fill him with nostalgia. He could remember the first time Tails and him came to Angel Island all those years ago... or was it last year? He wasn't sure, being a hero, ya'know.

Kicking up his own speed, he rushed down the many halls, making sure to pick the right one, less he finds himself inside an inescapable trap. He ran, and ran, and ran some more, before the desert like walls changed into an emerald-green. The closer he got, the warmer the air became. With a nod, the hedgehog kicked up his speed, and was finally inside the Hidden Palace itself. He glared up to the great hole in the ceiling, and marveled at how it once cradled the entire Death Egg. Truly, it was one of his best adventures.

But he had a mission to get to. Jerking his jade eyes around, he finally found the hall he needed to rush down. In a blue flash, he disappeared, and only reappeared in the great hall of the Master Emerald. The great green jewel sat calmly in place, as it gave off its usual exuberant sheen. Sonic was enamored by the sight. He always found the rock to be beautiful. Now... where was Knuckles?

"Knux?" he called, "Hey Knux? You here?"

Silence resonated, and there were no answers. This was weird, cause Knuckles was always on point when it came to protecting the Master Emerald. Then... where was he now? He didn't feel safe. Slowly, he brought up his fists, and jerked his green eyes left and right. At the slightest thought of movement, he would turn over to face the cause of this noise.

"Knuckles," he called out, "where are you Knuckles?"

The noise of footsteps echoed behind him. Twisting around, he saw his red friend standing on a nearby altar. He didn't... look to happy.

"Still being bothersome, aren't you!?" Knuckles yelled out.

"Well Knucklehead, you know me!" Sonic replied.

The red echidna scoffed, raised his hand, and slammed down his foot. Out of nowhere, a lighting bolt struck his hand, and he threw it forward. The lightning bolt flew toward Sonic, but he was so fast, it only struck an after image. Sonic leaped into the air, spun into a ball, and dashed forward. Knuckles, being just as fast, leaped out-of-the-way right when Sonic collided with his area. The echidna landed a bit away, but lifted his fists in a battling position. Sonic got into an attack position of his own, and glared down toward his echidna 'friend'.

"Knux what's gotten into you!?" he yelled.

"All for the Master Emerald!" he yelled back.

Running forward, the fiery echidna threw an earth shattering punch, one Sonic was happy to dodge. Being the blue speedster he was, he quickly countered with a kick to the legs, one that Knuckles dodged by leaping. He landed behind Sonic, spun around, and shot forward a jab, one whose whole purpose was the mess Sonic up. The hedgehog weaved to the side, and then quickly threw a punch of his own. The attack struck Knuckles square in the face, but did nothing. The echidna merely grinned, and then rushed forward, picking up Sonic as he did so. He lifted the blue hero over his head, roared, and then slammed his body into the ground with tremendous force. Sonic rolled on the ground, and then shot his opponent a deep glare. Rolling into a ball, he delivered a great spin dash into Knuckles' chest, one that sent the echidna rolling into an adjacent rock formation. The echidna shook off the attack, got to his feet, and then tore a boulder from the rocky ground. He lifted it above his head, pinpointed Sonic's position. With his mighty strength, he threw it forward. Once again, Sonic performed a spin dash. This one had so much momentum, he was able to propel himself straight through the boulder, shattering it into small little rocks. He came out safely on the other side, but he had no idea the attack was a ruse. Knuckles rushed up to Sonic with such great speed, the hedgehog had little time to defend himself. First, the guardian of the Master Emerald struck with a right hook, one that sent Sonic into a daze. Second, he struck with a left straight, one that sent the blue hero falling back. Lastly, he punched Sonic in the gut with a powerful punch, one that left him limp.

The blue hedgehog fell to the ground, and began gasping for air valiantly. Meanwhile, Knuckles approached him dauntingly. Lifting his fist, he suddenly said,

"Got you."

And then, as if someone had told him the greatest joke in the world, he began laughing. He laughed louder and louder, even as Sonic crouched at his feet.

"Oh, screw you Knux!" he yelled.

"Nope! You can't take this away from me!"

In a split second, the hedgehog punched his friend in the gut, causing him to topple over in pain.

"Un... called for..." Knuckles said, clenching his stomach.

"Hey, you started it." Sonic said with a grin.

A minute later, when the two had recovered from the fight, Knuckles leaned over his friend. Gazing up to the Master Emerald, he took a deep breath and asked,

"So... what's up?"

"Knux, we need your Master Emerald." Sonic answered.

The echidna shot him a glare, as if Sonic had threatened him at knife point.

"What was that?" he questioned.

"We need your Master Emerald."

"Again!? Ah c'mon! I just got it back after that last adventure!"

"I know, I know... Eggman's... Matter Blaster... well," it's a different adventure, you haven't plaid it yet, "regardless, Knuckles we need your Master Emerald."

"What for this time?"

"Don't you remember the Blue Typhoon?... we need to power it again."

At first, Knuckles didn't remember the big blue space craft, but after a few minutes of thinking on it, it hit him.

"Remember? The Blue Typhoon? Again? Isn't... Isn't Tails a bit... ya'know... hesitant?"

"He's not talking about it, but... I know he's thinking about... her..."

"Well... why are you using the Blue Typhoon again?"

"Rouge needs are help."

"HELL NO!" Knuckles roared, "THERE'S NO WAY I'M GETTING IN THE SAME PLACE AS THAT BAT!"

"Oh calm down, Knuckles," Sonic said, "it's not like that..."

"Oh yeah!? Then what is it like!?"

"Shadow and an agent named Topaz got lost in space... as you could guess, they are close to Rouge..."

"What?... how?"

"I don't know. Rouge says they were on a routine trip to check the Space Colony Ark, but something happened, and they're... lost in space..."

The echidna laid his fists on his hips, and gazed skyward. To be honest, he didn't think badly about Shadow. After their adventure through Glyphic Canyon and Central City, he thought the hedgehog was okay. A little angry, but okay.

"Sure, you can use it..." he said, as if it were an afterthought.

"Wow, really?" Sonic said, genuinely shocked, "I thought I'd have to pry it from your cold dead hands."

"Believe me, you normally would... but if its to save someone, how could I say no..." but then he shot him a glare, "But if that bat comes anywhere near the Master Emerald, I will kill her!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't tell me this! Tell her!"

"Good..." slowly, the echidna walked near the Master Emerald. Reaching behind it, he withdrew a dusty old brown hat, with badges on it, laying it on his head, he said, "Let's ride."

...

There is someone here...

On this planet...

He is...

One of us...

He is...

The one...

The one who killed...

Black Doom...

Bring him to me...

Bring him to me...

Bring him to me...

Bring him to me...

Bring him to...

Mother...

To...

Momma...

Bring him...

Bring him...

Now...


	8. Temporal Temples

Temporal Temples

"Hey! Shadow, we're here!" Topaz called.

Her hand hovered just above her eyes in an effort to block out the sun. The wind blew toward her, ruffled her hair, and caused her to close her eyes in bliss. Sweet, heavenly, bliss.

"How is it?" Shadow remarked, as his foot and cane came over the mountain's edge.

His ally said nothing, leaving him to form his own decision. The sun laid on the edge of the horizon, illuminating only one side of the temples that they gazed upon. The area they were in had long been claimed by time, as vines and grass grew up its many individual ruins. And there were many of them. The ruins they gazed upon stretched for miles, and miles, and miles. And yet, all of it looked vaguely familiar. Well, to Shadow, at least.

"Glyphic Canyon..." Shadow murmured as he tightened his grip on his cane. Yes, it even had the same bird like shape.

"What canyon?" Topaz questioned as she gazed at him.

"Nothing... let's head down, from what Coutoh told me, this place can teach us some things about the Black Arms..."

Walking off, the duo made their way toward the city of ruins that laid before them. It didn't take long for the ground to change from grassy hills, to dust ridden roads. The two agents felt like ants when compared to the greater scheme of things. The way the temples stood tall above everything, and how grand they were was just... diminishing. Topaz found it awe-inspiring, while Shadow found it to be... close, intimate even. Like... a home.

"Shadow, are you alright?" Topaz questioned, as her violet eyes scanned him up and down.

"Me?" he questioned, being brought from his self-induced trance, "Oh... I'm fine..."

"Say... you never told me why you brought those books with you."

Slowly, the hedgehog lifted his satchel and gazed at it.

"These?" he questioned, "Zihaian people have learned how to use the powers of Chaos in unimaginable ways. Coutoh gave me this book which teaches you how to use these works... I believe."

"But Shadow, that involves learning how to read their language."

"Did you think I spent a week in their library looking at pictures?"

"Fine then," Topaz said, sarcastically, "let's just say you can read this language... what are you planning on doing with that book?"

"Let me show you." Shadow dared.

His gloved hand fell into his satchel, and when it returned, it was holding one of the many books he brought. He began cycling through pages, scanning each and every one he found, before his face brightened up with a smile. Nodding, he laid the book in his cane hand, as he reached his other hand into his satchel again. This time, he brought forth the white Chaos Emerald. Glaring into the sky, he lifted his Chaos Emerald into the sky and yelled out,

"Chaos Libra!"

The white Chaos Emerald began shaking wildly, and a green energetic aura appeared from it. The aura grew and grew, before it surrounded everything in the immediate area. Topaz covered her eyes for a few seconds, before the aura dissipated. But... everything felt the same.

"Uh... Shadow," Topaz said, "I think it messed up."

"Show's what you know." he said with a grunt, "Here, look at this."

As quick as ever, he withdrew a book, and handed it to his ally. Her violet eyes scanned the pages quickly, and her face suddenly grew wide-eyed.

"I can... I can read this..." she said, surprised.

Quickly, Shadow snatched the book away from her, and gave a displeased look. And then... his face changed into a smile saying, 'I got you'. Still smirking, he turned away and placed his book away, his ruby eyes glaring at the ruined structures surrounding them.

"No point fooling around here," Shadow remarked, "let's make are way deeper..."

With his cane making a distinct 'click' sound, he trekked off. Topaz lingered behind though, and raised her hand to her chin.

"Did... he just smile?" she asked herself.

"Topaz, are you coming?"

...

His hands dragged around the rocky walls. His reptilian head gave an unhappy glare, while his flaming eyes were filled with confusion and fear.

Everything was moist down here. The air, the walls, the ceiling, the floor. Each step he took made a mushing sound, and the roof above his head constantly dropped a liquidy substance. The noise of the water slapping against his armor was mesmerizing, as that was the only sound he could here. Well... that sound, and the deranged sound of breathing.

The noise was both terrifying and tantalizing. The way the air went into some unknown creäture, only to be expelled. How big it echoed out was reminiscent of a whale except... bigger. What could possibly be bigger than a whale? Whatever was breathing, that's what.

The end of the cave came sooner than expecting, and he stopped. General Evan could see it now... its pulsating body, the scales that covered every inch of skin, the jet black, and crimson red color scheme. Without a second thought, he got down to his knees. His flaming eyes traveled to the ground, and he closed them for being so unworthy.

"Momma?" he whispered into the air.

He didn't see it, but a sharp appendage dragged over to his body. It rubbed up against his chin, and tipped his head skyward. The kept his eyes close though. A series of clicking noise echoed into the air, and Evan nodded.

"He's here... just as you said, Momma." the General answered.

Another series of clicking noise echoed into the air.

"Yes, but Momma... what would you have me do?"

The clicking noises grew in speed and ferocity.

"I understand... but what of his friend?"

The clicking increased. Evan gained a grin.

"I see... where are they?"

The clicking's speed decreased. If one were to listen to it, they would find it oddly... alluring.

"I see... the old Ruins... And what do we do to the Zihaian's that held this information from you?"

The clicking ceased.

"I see... thank you... Momma..."

And, just as quickly as he came, he exited.

Do it...

Do it...

Do it...

For...

Momma's...

Sake...

...

Shadow dragged his gloved hand against his chin. Analyzing the fallen building before him, he found it to be needing. Slowly, he dragged his eyes elsewhere, and his gaze floated to Topaz's frame. She glared toward the sky as the shadows in the air grew. Night would fall soon.

"Say Shadow," she questioned, not breaking her skyward glare, "what are we suppose to be learning about, anyway?"

"Just about these new Black Arms," he answered, standing up straight, "the ones here are so... evolved, compared to the ones that Black Doom lead."

"I just want to know how scanning some old ruins will teach us about them."

"To understand the future, one must look into the past..." Shadow answered, "Or is that too hard for you human mind to take in."

Topaz shot him an annoyed glare, while he chuckled dementedly. Straightening himself up, he pointed off toward the distance, and trekked off. Topaz walked up behind him a second later, and the two continued their stroll in silence. That's when Shadow heard a weird noise. A... clicking noise.

Shadow...

Deary...

Momma...

Momma wants...

Momma wants you...

Shadow...

His ruby eyes shot open. What the hell was that!?

"Shadow!?" Topaz screamed, her eyes shooting skyward, "What's that!?"

He didn't want to look up... but he did so anyway. An armada of mechanical ships flew in the sky. Each and every last one of them had the demonic symbol of the Black Arms placed on its hull. That can't be good.

Submit...

Submit...

Submit...

Submit to...

Momma...

The air armada ceased their flight, and came to a stop above the ruined city. Topaz and Shadow gazed up to them, and saw their sides open up. Ropes stretched down, and one by one an entire squad of Black Arms descended upon them. Acting off of instinct, Topaz latched her arms around Shadow, and dove into the shadows of the city. Covered by the disused ruins, the two agents grew deathly quiet.

The first Black Arm touched down. And then another, and another, and another. Soon, the dusty streets were filled with these armored aliens, all armed with guns too wild to describe. Some of them seemed organic, like the guns the Black Arms had when the first attacked, while others were much more refined and mechanical. There were to many of them, much to many. These two couldn't fight them all off.

"How did they find us!?" Topaz whispered angrily.

"It doesn't matter," Shadow answered, "we need to escape, and quickly."

"Can't you just use Chaos Control?" Topaz questioned.

"No, no, no," he answered, "It puts much too much strain on my body... I'm still injured, ya'know." saying the last bit, he gestured toward his cane.

Topaz grew annoyed by the situation they were in, but Shadow continued.

"I'm pretty sure this book has something that could help though."

Snapping open his satchel, he withdrew a book and glared upon its words an symbols. And then his ruby eyes brightened up.

"I see," he remarked, "Chaos Invaso!"

The white Chaos Emerald began to shimmer, and for a moment it blinding the two. When the light faded away, they couldn't see each other. In fact, they couldn't see themselves. They were invisible.

"What the hell!?" Topaz cried in secrecy.

"Calm down!" Shadow ordered, "I made us invisible! Now we have to sneak out."

"But I can't even see you!"

Suddenly, the hedgehog grabbed onto her hand.

"Strange," he remarked, "I can see you... Just stay silent, and try not to bring attention to us... It's hard keeping this over us."

Without warning, a loud noise echoed through the air. It sounded like bending metal clashing against adamant rocks. Seconds later, a great tank like vehicle began strolling upon the streets. This was perfect. With the loud noise that vehicle was making, the two agents would be able to sneak behind it easily. Shadow didn't warn his fellow agent, and merely leaped up, despite the pain in his body. He quickly shuffled near the vehicle, and began strolling behind it closely. Topaz, on the other hand, yelled at him for being so rough.

No...

No...

No...

Shadow...

That's...

Not...

Nice...

What in the name of the Lord was that? His ruby eyes darted back and forth.

Reveal...

Your...

Self...

Shadow...

Reveal...

Yourself...

To...

Momma...

"Reveal myself to Momma..."

Those words dripped from Shadow's mouth like saliva. Topaz caught it, but remained silent. What was he going on about.

His grip on her hand tightened to the point that Topaz was sure it was going to break. She winced in pain, but kept her mouth shut for fear the Black Arms around them would hear. Regardless, she gained the courage to whisper out,

"Shadow, what the hell?"

He said nothing. Slowly, in a trance like state, he walked up to the tank, and touched it.

He shook his head violently, and opened his eyes. The tank stopped, the Black Arms around them stopped, and his grip on Topaz's hand lightened. She could see him... that meant... _they_ could see them.

"The Hollow One!" someone roared, "He is here!"

"Bring him to Momma!" someone else roared.

Shadow remained silent, as he gazed upon them. In his mind ran the thoughts decipher what just happened to him. To bad he had no answer.

The aliens grew closer.

"Shadow!" Topaz cried, her collapsible staff growing in full, "I hope you have a plan!"

He shook his head violently, and turned his glare to his partner. Her face was frantic, and the Black Arms only grew closer. A red aura surrounded Shadow.

"Get close to me." he ordered Topaz.

"What?" she scanned him closely, "Sh-Shadow... what's happening to you."

"Get... close..." he reiterated.

She said nothing, and wrapped her arms around his body. The Black Arms never stopped though, and Shadow's aura grew wilder. His head began to shake and shake, and his fur grew straight as blades. Grinding his teeth, he thrusted out his arms and roared out,

"CHAOS BLAST!"

The air stopped. Everything stopped. Everything. Grew as cold... as... night...

The explosion that roared out seconds later rang above everything. It shook the entire earth, and rocks and smoke was thrown skyward. The rumbling noise of his power would easily fool anyone into believe an Atom Bomb went off. The Black Arms around the two agents were reduced to nothing but dust, and the tank behind them erupted into a ball of metal and flames.

That was it... That was all the power Shadow had inside of him. He had plaid his part. It was time for Topaz to play hers.

His body dropped to the ground, and he grew deathly quiet. After a few seconds of relative silence, Topaz grew the courage to open her eyes. She glared down to Shadow's silent body, and quickly grabbed a hold of him.

"Shadow, are you alright?" she cried.

He had no energy to speak or move. But he was breathing... that was a sign. Topaz dragged her eyes up to the surrounding air fleet. She needed to hide, and fast. This place was so big though, where would she find an area to hide?

...

...

...

"I'm an idiot..." she remarked, realizing just how favorable the position was to her.

Increasing her grip on Shadow, she turned toward one of the many temples, and ran inside. Before she escaped though, she made sure to procure one of the Black Arms more human looking guns. Wait... how did this one survive Shadow's Chaos Blast? Now wasn't the time to question it. Into the shadows she went...

"They went in here!" voices outside roared.

"Do something! Get them out!"

"Bring him to Momma!"

"Kill her!"

"Bring him to Momma!"

"To Momma!"

"To Momma!"

To Momma. Shadow's eyes opened up at the sound. Topaz was so slow carrying not only him, but his things. He needed to help, but how? He was too weak.

But...

No one...

Is weak...

In Momma's...

Eyes...

The noises were going to drive him mad. He had to stop them. Raising his fingers, he made them form an 'O'. With a snap, an eerie noise echoed outside. Rocks fell, and the light pouring from outside dimmed to nothing. Where he got the energy to do that was beyond him, but it quickly rendered his body motionless. He grew... unconscious...

...

Shadow saw something, in his dreams...

He quickly lurched up, his body quaking with pain. He at first gazed at the ground, but found its texture... odd... Shooting his eyes up, he saw the signature red and black skies that followed the Black Arms everywhere. Where was he?

He got to his feet, and dragged his eyes up and down his immediate area. He was in some endless field. The ground appeared to be made of metal, but it gave the soft grainy feel of dirt and grass. But it was burnt. Burnt so deeply. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't form. That's when he felt it.

Sharp appendages reached to his body, and grabbed a hold of him. It glided through his fur, and began to smooth his chest hairs lovingly. It felt... good... oddly enough. His brief moments of blazing confusion grew into dull pleasure, as the sharp bodily figures dragged his fur back. A series of clicking noises echoed into his ears, but... he could understand them. He began smiling. A happy smile, as the clicking noise grew soft, and loving. More appendages wrapped around his body, and they lifted him from the ground. His eyes closed shut, and he felt his head lay near a warm, and inviting figure. The appendages clenched Shadow closely, and gave him a hug. A real, hug. One he had not felt since his time with Maria.

Maria.

Maria.

Maria.

Momma...

"Shadow!"

...

His ruby eyes shot open. He breathed in and out over and over again. He felt as if he had run a marathon! Sweat dragged down his face and head, and he quickly touched his body. He was... alive, right?

There was a light... a blue light in this small dismal room. Where was he?

"Topaz?" he questioned.

That's when he felt her. Her smooth skin against his fury body, clenching him close. Through the light, he could see her. She was slumbering close to him. Her frantic visage replaced by unconscious bliss.

"Topaz," he said, shaking her, "Topaz... get up..."

Her violet eyes opened lowly, before they shot open like daggers. She sprang up, gazed into the blue light, and barked out,

"What's happening!? Something wrong!?"

Realizing the coast was clear, she grew silent. Gazing down, she looked at Shadow, and her face grew calm.

"Oh thank God," she said, "everything's fine."

Not entirely.

"Topaz, where are we?" he asked, glaring into the blue light.

"From what I can gather," she said, yawning, "inside some room... underneath a bunch of fallen rocks..."

"How'd we get here?"

"Don't you remember?" she inquired, "You used Chaos Blast, blew those guys away, and then I carryed you inside of here."

"You... carried me?" Shadow questioned, gazing at her.

"Yeah... you went out like a light."

His face grew hard and straight. Raising his hands, he balled them up into fists and yelled out,

"Dammit! Why am I so WEAK!"

He shoved his fingers into jagged quills, and began pondering that very question. Ever since they got here, ever since, he's been more of a nuisance than an ally. The fall, the alien they battled in the forest, them getting captured by the Zihaians, and now this! Fainting while under attack!

"Shadow, calm down." Topaz's voice comforted.

And now... to be consoled by a human. He had to have hit rock bottom.

He leaped to his feet, stood tall with his rage filled face, and then collapsed under the pressure of his own weight. Topaz ran to him and tried her hardest to get him to his feet. His constant wiggling shook him free though. He wasn't having it.

"Just leave me alone!" he yelled, "I need to... think!"

Topaz grew uneasily quiet, and she sat back. That's when rage entered her body. She shot Shadow a glare through the blue light, stood up, and barked out,

"I can't believe you!"

He said nothing.

"Do you really think this is all about you!?"

He remained silent.

"I'm here too, Shadow, whether you like it or not! And to be honest, I'd rather be anywhere that's not here! This... unknown planet, far from home, populated by four armed aliens and Black Arms! The same Black Arms that nearly crippled our planet! I don't know about you Shadow, but I'm loosing my mind!"

Slowly, his body lurched up, but he kept his back to her.

"But, oh, I forget! This is Shadow the hedgehog we're talking about! The Ultimate Life form! The one whose never felt a hopeless moment in his entire life!"

His shoulders lurched up.

"That's what we're in! A hopeless moment, and you can't deal with it! You've never had a moment where you were too weak to stop something! And now, you're just as weak as I am..."

His shoulders fell down.

"And you know what's the worst part is?" her body grew frail, "I can't deal with it either... all of this..." her eyes closed shut, "I've been... pretending this whole time... trying to be this super soldier when I'm not..." she began crying, "And now... we're stuck in here... trapped under rocks and dust, with God knows what outside, waiting for us to come out... but we won't... we'll probably die in her." she hugged her knees, "We'll... probably..." she put her head down, "Die in here..."

For a while, only her sobs and sniffles resonated off the walls. The only noises... sadness.

That's when she felt his hand on her.

She brought her eyes up, and saw Shadow. His face was the same stern and stoic visage as usual, but he felt oddly... comforting. His ruby eyes fell to the ground between them, and he took in a deep breath of air.

"I'm sorry, Topaz..." he said.

Falling back onto his butt, he gazed long into her violet eyes.

"You're right thought," he continued, "we are in a hopeless situation. On a distant planet, surrounded by enemies, with allies we can't hope to understand. This is hopeless..."

Was he... sobbing?

"I don't like hopeless situations," he remarked, his voice cracking, "they remind me of the Ark... that day... the attack..."

His arms were crossed.

"That was truly a hopeless time..."

The silence grew between them. For so long, Topaz and Shadow gazed at one another through the blue light in the room. It fizzled out.

"But it doesn't have to be..." the hedgehog said.

Though he could not see her, he felt Topaz's demeanor change.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

A white light appeared in the room, coming from Shadow's Chaos Emerald. He laid it in between the two, and withdrew a book from his satchel. Cycling through pages, he stopped on one.

"Just because this situation is hopeless," he continued, "it doesn't have to be between us."

"What are you talking about, Shadow?" Topaz asked.

"From what this book says... it's called, Chaos Connection..."


	9. Chaos Connection

Chaos Connection

His ruby eyes danced across the many sheets of paper. A Chaos Connection... it was so simplistic in its name, but deep in execution. Fortunately, it wouldn't cause any extra strain on his body, though it would create something... deep.

Violet eyes trekked up his body as she scanned his words. A Chaos Connection? What on earth could that mean? He had brought it up though, as a means of escape. As an... answer. She just needed to wait. Wait and see what he has in store.

His hand trekked up the page he was reading, and suddenly, he grabbed a hold of his white Chaos Emerald.

"A Chaos Connection," Shadow began, answering some imaginary question Topaz proposed, "is when two individuals are connected through the Chaos Force itself."

"What's a Chaos Force?" Topaz asked, her violet eyes looking to him.

"_The _Chaos Force is the power that all Chaos Emeralds, and user of Chaos, such as myself, pull from. Honestly, I'm not sure what it is. I've traveled on Angel Island in search of answers before, but I still have no idea what it is or what it does."

"So... what does it mean to be connected through Chaos Force?"

The hedgehog shrugged.

"Guess we'll have to find out."

She shook her head. For some reason, this thought about being connected through a force she didn't understand terrified her. Shadow himself didn't know what this, 'Chaos Connection' would do. It could forcibly fuse them, or do something the other wasn't sure of. Was this a chance he was willing to take?

"Topaz... do you understand?"

It seems so. Gazing into his ruby eyes, he seemed so sure of this, so... ready. But Topaz wasn't.

"Shadow, I... I can't! What would this do to us?"

He didn't answer. His face grew soft, and once again, he gazed down to the pages he was reading. The book was so vague on what a Chaos Connection did, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. To be connected through a power he didn't understand fully. It was risk, but a risk they had to take.

"Well," Shadow began, "either we don't do this, and die down here... or," he looked to her, "we give it a shot..."

Topaz looked down. He was right, either they died, or they attempted this. A possible life, or sure death. She could feel the air in the room grow thinner and thinner. How long were they down here? How long would it take for the air to disappear, and they'd be dead for sure?

His smooth hand glided upon her cheek, and she gazed up. Her violet eyes gazed into his ruby ones. He was... inviting, as if saying, 'Trust me'. She did trust him, but she didn't trust that book, or the Chaos Force, or the Chaos Connection. But she trusted Shadow, and that's all that mattered.

Biting her bottom lip, she nodded.

"Ok," she said, "let's do it... let's try..."

He shook his head up and down. A smile grew on his lips, and he returned his gaze down to the pages before.

"What is it suppose to do?"

"It's suppose to make us stronger," he answered, "in what way, I'm not so sure, but we'll find out."

He lifted his white Chaos Emerald. Slowly, the two agents inhaled a deep breath of air. Topaz was terrified out of her mind, but she kept it hidden well. Shadow, on the other hand, remained stoic. He was sure of himself, but more importantly, he was sure of Topaz. He felt that, if the female agent could survive everything so far, she could stand this. He focused his energies all on the white Chaos Emerald before him. It began shaking in his hand, and he continued to focus.

Focus.

Focus.

"Chaos Connection!"

Fantastic white and green energy spouted from the Chaos Emerald, as if Shadow had initiated Chaos Control. And yet, he remained calm against the wind. Topaz, however, grew wide-eyed with confusion as the energy pulsated and pulsated. It grew brighter, and brighter, before the female agent went blind. She couldn't see anything, feel anything, hear anything. But she was... alive?

...

"Topaz..." a girl's voice rang, "Topaz... Topaz, wake up!"

Her violet eyes slowly, but surely opened. The air was cold, but not because of nature, but because of... an air-conditioner? Where was she?

She was laying on something, or, someone. Her hair was being ruffled by this person. Soft, tender, dainty hands traveled through her short brown hair, and a calming whisper entered her ears.

"Topaz..." she said.

She opened and closed her violet eyes in an attempt to reposition her sight. Gaining the strength, she pulled herself up, and gazed around the room. The first thing she saw, was a window. In fact, she was right in front of the window. As if, she was staring out of it before. She scanned the glass closely with a raised eye and noticed something. Before her, in its beautiful blue splendor, was the Earth.

"Finally, Topaz," the young girls voice from before rang, "you're awake!"

What was she doing here? How did she get here? That blasted Chaos Connection!? What the hell did Shadow do!? Wait... who was the person speaking to her?

She turned around. The agent was no longer in the underground passage with her ally, duh, but instead she was in some futuristic space ship. The halls looked old though, as if they were made... fifty years ago. This was the Ark. This was, _thee _Ark! Space Colony Ark! Then that means! The girl speaking to her...

She had long blonde hair. Was wearing a blue blouse. Had beautiful blue eyes filled with hope. Flawless skin. A pleasant disposition.

"Maria?" the agent said, confused.

"What's wrong Topaz," she said back, her eyes changing to concern, "did you... have a nightmare?"

Oh no... Oh no! What did that Chaos Connection do!?

"How did I get here?" the agent questioned, gazing around.

Maria laid her hands on her hips in a playfully scolding manner.

"Oh! Don't pretend to be amnesiac again! Remember?"

Topaz shook her head. Maria sighed, turned to her side, and brought out a book of Alice in Wonderland.

"I was reading to you," she said, "and you fell asleep in my lap, as usual." her face brightened up, "Now do you remember?"

Topaz was smart enough to assess any given moment. But this, this!? This was much to wild for her. Here she stood, Maria Robotnik, the girl Shadow was willing to kill for, to destroy for, to die for! And she was referring to her, Topaz, as if she was... Shadow himself. This must have been the Chaos Connection, it had to be. They were connected, through Chaos, somehow. And this... this must have been an effect of this. This power... she was living through Shadow's memories.

"Come on Topaz," Maria giggled, "I think we've heard enough of Alice's adventures, or should I say, you have."

She stretched out her hand. Though apprehensive, Topaz got to her feet, and grabbed a hold of it. Maria smiled, and turned off toward a door. The touch of her hand was so nice, so soft. It was like Topaz was holding onto vanilla pudding gave human shape. It was just so... perfect.

And yet, her perfect grasp did little to alleviate Topaz and her confused mind. As tall as she was, as old as she was, Maria was leading her around as if she were a child. They would past many scientists on Ark, and all of them would smile at the young girl and her... older accomplice. But they weren't really smiling at Maria, they were smiling at Shadow. This was his memory, after all, not Topaz's. And yet, they continued to refer to her as Topaz, as if she was Shadow. Or maybe it was the other way around. Who knows, this place was getting wildly confusing. Chaos Connection.

"Maria, where are we going?" Topaz questioned.

"Oh you silly," she scolded playfully, "it's almost bed time! We have to take a bath!"

"A bath!?" Topaz cried.

"Hey! You were the one who slammed the soap bubbles in your eyes last time! I had nothing to do with it!"

"Oh fantastic..."

"But first, we have to visit grandpa! He said he needed to see you for some reason."

Topaz nodded, but her mind was still floating around the thought of taking a bath. Was she going to take a bath with Maria, or by herself? She prayed it was the latter.

Reaching a sliding door, Maria laid her hand on the panel to the side. It flashed green, and suddenly the door slid open. Maria walked into the room, her hand still attached to Topaz's, and gazed around. It was filled to the teeth with science equipment, many of which the twelve-year-old girl would never understand. Tubes, vials, and even these massive capsules laid on the sides. Maria gazed around, her grip increased on Topaz, and she said,

"Grandpa?"

The old man sat on a chair on the far end, his body slouched over a desk. He was writing valiantly on some subject, as his small glasses reflected a light. He was a tall old man, taller than any usual human being. He was wearing white clothing from head to toe, and wore dark grew boots. He looked so familiar in that pose. Once he turned around, he gazed long and hard at Maria and Topaz. He looked... just like Dr. Robotnik.

"Well, well, well," Gerald said, a smile on his face, "if it isn't Maria and Topaz!"

The young blond giggled childishly, before breaking free of Topaz's hand. She ran to her grandfather, threw out her arms, and leaped into his body for a loving embrace. Topaz felt a sense of family in the air. These were the people Shadow spent days moping about. She could understand it now.

"Topaz! Come on over." Gerald said a smile growing.

Finding the air inviting, she stepped forward. Gerald stood up from his desk, laid his hand on Topaz's head and said,

"Now, how is my daughter doing?"

Her face contorted to confusion.

"Oh grandpa!" Maria said, "Don't call her daughter!"

"You know me Maria," Gerald replied, "I refer to all my creations as my children. But you Topaz are by far my favorite!"

Would Shadow have been pleased by those words? Topaz wasn't sure. This may have been his memory, but she was free to relive it any way she chose. For now though, she smiled.

"Uh... thank you, Professor..." she said.

His hand continued to ruffle her hair in a loving manner.

"C'mon Topaz," he said, "let's run some test, and you'll be free to take your bath with Maria. I know how much you love those, Topaz."

The agent grimaced. Of course...

...

The air was so beautiful. His ruby eyes opened slowly, and rolled around in his skull. Scanning the insides, he found it to be... warming. Like, a heater.

His body was covered up in sheets and blankets, warming his already heated body. He felt... good though. He couldn't remember the last time he slept in a bed so warm and loving. Wait... where was he!?

He pulled his head up, and scanned the room he laid in. It was a small room, with a window gazing outside. It was winter, as the window had a sizeable build up of snow on the outside. He laid on the upper end of a bunk bed, much to his surprise. Just where was he?

"Pssst... Shadow, you awake?"

And just who was talking to him? He reached over to the edge of his bed, and peered over to meet the voice. On the bottom bed, was another girl, a... mobian girl. She was a teenager, had black hair, and a mischievous disposition. But then again, cat's always have a mischievous personality. Her ears were sharp, her fur was yellow, and her eyes were an extremely dark blue. Who was she? Oddly... Shadow knew the answer.

"Honey?" he said, confused and surprised that he knew the answer.

"Ah, you are awake Shadow," the feline said, her lips quivering, "its good to see that."

Shadow raised an eyebrow at the sight. Who was this girl, and, better question, where was he? Was this the power of the Chaos Connection? Where did it send him, and why did this girl know his name? How did he know her name!?

"Say Shadow," she said, "wanna go out for a walk? I don't think anyone else is awake yet."

"What... what time is it?" he asked, as he continued to scan her face.

"Umm... it should be about nine AM. I'm sure of it."

Before him, the female removed her covers, revealing her night-gown underneath. A blush appeared on the hedgehog's face, and he quickly looked away. Once she got from her bed though, his gaze returned to her. As Honey walked off toward a closet, Shadow looked her up from head to toe. Who was she?

The feline opened the closet door before her, and started pulling out any clothing she could find. Settling on a puffy red coat and some red and black boots, she tossed them toward her bed to find some underclothing. Shadow, on the other hand watched her closely. He hadn't the slightest clue where he was at, and it irked him. And this feline who, for some reason, he knew her name, though nothing else. But she knew him, oddly enough.

"Hey Shadow," she called, "what jacket do you wanna wear? Your yellow one, or the white one?"

"Uhh... the white one..." he answered lowly enough.

"Ok."

Withdrawing the heavy white coat, she tossed it to her hedgehog friend, before stepping over near her coat and boots. Slowly, Shadow leaped down from his bunk bed before Honey. She wasn't fazed by his quick movements though, and continued to put on her random clothing. As he slid on the white clothing, he kept his eyes trained on the teenager before him. Just who was she.

"All dressed?" she suddenly asked, standing up.

"Uh... yeah." he answered.

"Good! Let's hurry up out of here before anyone else wakes up."

With a quick glare around, she made her way to the small rooms door. Laying her hand on the knob, she opened the door slowly and gazed around. Finding the coast clear, she wagged her tail as a signal to follow her. Just as silent as she was, Shadow walked to her, but she didn't move an inch. Turning around, she glared at him with her dark blue eyes and said,

"Uh Shadow, you alright?"

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just that... you didn't grab your topaz... you always take that."

The hedgehog pulled his head back in confusion. His topaz? What was she talking about. The feline pointed toward the lone drawer in their room, and this caused Shadow to walk to it. Slowly, if by trance, his hand hovered above the first slot in the drawer and opened it. The first thing he saw when it slid open, was a topaz gem surrounded by gold. It laid upon clothing, and shined a beautiful glow. The hedgehog lifted the gem by its chains, and carefully slid it over his neck. Turning back to Honey, he found the feline was smiling a great smile.

"That's better," she said, "now let's go. I want to make it back by breakfast time."

Moving to her tip toes, she began to silently trek down the great hall. With a little time, Shadow stepped through the doorway. The hall way he came into was great and expansive. Doors were lined up on each side and stretched down for what felt like an eternity. Well, maybe the hallway wasn't _that_ long, but it sure did feel like it. Where was he?

Turning around, he found Honey had made her way down the opposite side of the hall. Remaining silent, the black and red hedgehog dashed down to her position. She came to a stop at the back door, and gazed outside through the window. The puffy mounds of white snow, it tantalized her. Slowly, and silently, she opened the door, and stepped through, Shadow following closely behind.

Once the door closed behind them, the cat found it was time to throw caution to the wind. Throwing out her arms, she ran off toward the forest that laid just outside of the building they came out of. Shadow pursued her, but took the time to analyze the construct they exited from. It was a great mansion, one that was four stories high, and had three floors. He and Honey must have been on the first. That's when his eyes scanned a queer title.

"Hill Top Orphanage." he read aloud.

"Hey Shadow! Stop being such a slow poke!"

His ruby eyes shot to the feline's frame, and he dashed off toward her. Regardless, his mind was running amok with thoughts. What was he doing inside of an orphanage? Who was Honey? How did he get here? And why... why did this topaz he wore around his neck feel wanting... needing even. Honey would provide answers, he was sure of it.

...

"Turn around Topaz!" Maria commanded, much to the woman's ire.

Doing as she was told, she turned around and revealed her back to the pre-teen girl. With a soap covered rag, she dragged it up and down Topaz's back, a happy smile on her face. The agent was, less than thrilled though. This had to have been by far the most awkward and embarrassing moment of her life. Just the way she cleaned her, while giggling and talking, it just made her think. Did Shadow find this enjoyable? He probably did. He was a little boy at around this time, so he must have loved bathing with Maria. Weird...

And yet, Maria constantly referred to Topaz as Topaz, and cleaned every inch of her body. Occasionally, the young girl would ask the agent to clean her in a specific part of her body, and she would always coach her while she did this. In spite of this, Topaz wanted it all to end.

Suddenly, Maria's arms wrapped themselves around Topaz's shoulders, and she pulled her close. Leaning her head against the agent's head, Maria said,

"Hey... Topaz... do you ever think... you can see the future?"

Since Topaz couldn't see Maria's face, she had no idea the girl was deadly serious. Regardless, she answered the question to the best of her ability.

"Uh... no..." she replied truthfully.

"Sometimes I think I can..." Maria answered, her grasp weakening.

"What do you see?" Topaz asked, her violet eyes traveling around the room.

"I don't know..." Maria answered, "I guess... it's more a premonition than the future..."

"Can you... describe it to me?" Topaz questioned.

"Well... I see you... and... you look so..." her grip loosened even more, "You look so angry..."

Topaz inhaled a deep breath of air, and he eyebrow raised.

"Uh... why?"

"I don't know why," she answered, "but... you look so angry, and... and... and... I've never seen you so mad..." was Maria crying? "Topaz promise me..."

"Promise you what?" Topaz asked.

"Promise me... you'll never get angry... ever. Just don't... it only hurts people when someone gets mad."

"I... I..."

"And Topaz," the girl turned the agents head around to face her, "I... I don't like seeing you so mad... it hurts me."

Topaz could see it now... she could understand now. Gazing at Maria's sad and hurt face, the agent could see it. Shadow's grief... his anger... his sorrow...

"I promise..." she said, "I promise I wont get mad... not now... not ever."

Maria's face brightened up.

"Thank you, Topaz..." she said, "Thanks a lot..."

When did the lights get so bright? Topaz covered her eyes in fear, and tried her best to drown out the light. She couldn't see it, it was so intense.

But she could hear something. Maria, her voice...

"Thanks, Topaz..."

...

The cold water ran nonstop through the stream. It flowed from the higher trees, and crashed on rocks below. Shadow's face scanned it closely, as his demeanor grew distant. Honey was at the edge of the stream as her navy eyes peered deeply into the cold reflective water. A smile etched its way on her feline lips, and her tail pointed skyward.

"Ah, I love the outdoors!" she said aloud, caring not who heard it.

"I bet." Shadow remarked as he fell to the cat's position.

As she sat on her bottom, she shifted her gaze toward the tree tops. Shadow did too, wondering if she had found something interesting.

"Hey Shadow," she said, "do you wonder about our parents sometimes?"

The question came at such an odd moment, Shadow was caught off guard.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Sometimes, I wonder about who my parent's were, and where they are at." she shifted her gaze to him, "Cuz, you and I are the only orphans who don't know who their parents are. Everyone else was put up for an adoption or something, but you and I... we're just... the lonely orphans!" a grin grew on her lips, "The Lonely Orphans..."

The Lonely Orphans... what did she mean by that? Who was she really referring to?

Slowly, the feline got to her feet, and she got close to close to Shadow. She looked really... sad though. Out of nowhere, she grabbed a hold of Shadow, and kissed him on the lips. Shadow didn't try fighting back though. Why? His lips and tongue moved on their own, and he kissed her back. For a while, Honey and he kissed, when the cat suddenly broke free.

"Look who's frisky today." she giggled.

He, on the other hand, had no idea why he acted in such a way. This wasn't his movements, this was someone elses. But... who elses? Who's motions did these belong too?

"I don't mind," Honey continued, "sometimes... we both just need a release."

Once again, her lips returned to his, and the kissing resumed. A release... what did Honey mean by that? They both needed a release, a release from what though? Life? Death?... Loneliness... that's it. Shadow didn't know what it was like to be an orphan, but it made little to know difference. He was here, kissing this feline as if it were the last day of his life. Right now though, he felt... wanted. As if being with Honey here and now was... the only thing that mattered.

The only...

Thing that...

Mattered...

"Topaz..." he said, breaking their lip lock.

"What?" Honey asked.

A bright light erupted around him. His fur and quills flowed skyward, as if he was falling, but the light grew brighter and brighter. He couldn't see, but that didn't matter. The light grew, and grew, and grew, until he was engulfed by it.

...

"I understand now..." Topaz said through the darkness.

"I... understand as well..." Shadow said back, through the same shadows.

The two agents were back to back, leaning on against one another to keep themselves propped up. The light from the Chaos Emerald was gone, as Shadow had already placed it back into his satchel. Right now, the two just sat, and talked.

"I met Maria," Topaz said, "she was a nice girl..."

"I met Honey," Shadow said back, "she was... different."

Through the shadows Topaz laughed.

"I know," she answered, "she was always that way..."

"Why didn't you tell me you were an orphan?" Shadow questioned.

"It didn't matter," she answered, "a lot of the things from my past don't matter..."

"You never learned who your parents were?" Shadow asked.

"No... the orphanage owners always said they found me as a baby... and a topaz was the only thing I had on me... that's how I got my name. Honey was the same way. They said they found her, and that was that..."

"That's why you always had such a connection with her?"

"Yeah..." she answered, "The Lonely Orphans."

"And you loved kissing girls," Shadow joked, "I understand why you hang out with Rouge a lot now."

"Your not so clean either hedgehog!" she barked back, "But wait, you did love bathing with Maria, so I guess you are kind of clean."

"I was a child then," Shadow shot back, "don't give me that."

For a while, the two laughed, before the silence returned.

"Seriously though," Shadow remarked, "what was the nature of your friendship?"

"I... didn't have a father figure ya'know," Topaz stated, "never had a man who told me what I should look for in other mind. Don't get me wrong, I was just like every other teenage girl at the time. I gawked at the models and actors... but alas... Honey was always there... she must have been the same way."

Through the shadows, the hedgehog nodded.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know," she answered, "after highschool... we just... drifted apart. I joined G.U.N. the very year I graduated, while Honey... last I heard, she moved to Sunset Town."

"It's funny how friends leave one another."

Topaz didn't give an answer. For a few more minutes, they sat in darkness. Then Shadow stood up. His body was surrounded in a red aura that illuminated the room. Topaz gazed up to him, her violet eyes scanning his movements, and then said,

"Shadow, your cane."

"I don't need it anymore." he answered, "I feel... strong again."

Chaos Connection.

The hedgehog shifted his attention elsewhere. Closing his eyes, he began to focus. Before Topaz knew it, the duo were gone in a flash.

They landed outside, on the dusty ruin streets, with their items on their body. A malicious smile grew on Shadow's face as he nodded in happiness. He was back, and stronger than ever!

"Shadow!" Topaz cried, "You used Chaos Control! And you didn't hurt yourself!"

"Can't you see it Topaz?" Shadow asked, "We're stronger!"

"We?"

It was true. Maybe it was because she was a human, but the closer Shadow got to Topaz, the stronger he became. But... did the same happen to her? Shifting his gaze elsewhere, he found a fallen boulder. Without a second thought, he lifted the boulder up, and looked over to his ally. Topaz gazed up at the rock in sheer happiness. Just watching Shadow lift something so heavy cemented it in her head that he was back.

But then he threw it. Directly... at... her...

Topaz screamed out and threw her hands a head of her. But she felt nothing except rushing wind. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to find herself falling. She was a mile above the ruins, falling at high speeds. How did she get up here!? She threw her hands forward and screamed out, but suddenly felt the soft hands of Shadow. He was flying via his air shoes, and was now holding her bridal style. A smile was on his face, and it didn't even fade away when she slapped him.

"Why did you do that!?"

"I needed to test something," he answered back, "can't you see it?"

"See what?"

"Topaz... you used Chaos Control."

She looked down, then back up.

"What do you mean?"

"Ugh, you're so thick-headed. You were down there, you warped up here. You used Chaos Control!"

"But how?"

"Chaos Connection! I... I think you have some of my powers. Maybe all of them. It just depends on-"

"How close we are to one another..." she finished.

The air between them grew heavy. Shadow's smile grew softer.

"I... I told you things didn't have to be hopeless between us..." he said.

Topaz nodded, and then looked down.

"I... I apologize Shadow." she said.

"For what?" he questioned.

"I said you've never had a hopeless moment in your life... losing Maria... you must have felt pretty hopeless then."

He nodded.

"And you," he said, "to be left alone by your parents... that's hopeless..."

"Well, we're just a duo of hopeless people, huh?" Topaz questioned.

"Then let's seize hope by its reins!" Shadow answered, "Let's return to Cotouh."

Topaz's grip increased.

"By the reins."

Seconds later, the two agents dashed off. Topaz felt so empowered with the wind rushing through her short hair. Had she ever felt this before? She couldn't remember. Her eyes closed with heavenly bliss.

That's when this bliss was ruined.

Shadow came to a stop, his mouth open with terror and fear. Topaz's eyes opened up seconds later, so she could see the same thing he was seeing.

The city...

All of it...

Was on fire...

Cause...

Momma...

Said so...

...

...

...


	10. Malicious Momma

Malicious Momma

Fire.

Fire.

Fire.

Fire.

Fire.

Fire.

Everywhere...

"NO!" Topaz cried.

The flames, it danced everywhere. On buildings, on roads, on grass, on trees, everywhere... This damning vision... it invoked all the memories and thoughts of Hell ever taught. As quick as lightning, Shadow fell to the ground, his air shoes zapping off. Topaz shook and wiggled, and once she broke free of his grip, she ran off for the fire. Shadow remained though, on the city's edge, his ruby eyes scanning everything. It was just... everywhere. It looked so familiar. Just like... Westopolis.

"Shadow! There are people down here!" Topaz called.

He nodded, gridded his teeth, and dashed down to the city streets. Topaz was huddled over some Zihaian citizens, but they weren't moving. She pulled and tugged on some of their arms and legs, but they weren't moving.

"Oh no," she said, her voice growing frail, "not again..."

A light surrounded her body. Her violet eyes dragged up, and she met a blinding yellow light. Like lightning, Shadow dashed to her position and lifted her off her feet. The blinding light formed a ray, and shot down to the earth she once stood at, setting it a blaze with fire and rock. Shadow and Topaz landed feet away from the explosion and were well protected from the attack.

"Are you ok?" Shadow asked.

She shook her head in sadness. Gazing up to his ruby eyes, she looked so... hurt. Her eyes traveled past him, and moving in the black and red sky, a great airship. The air ship opened up slots on the bottom half and aimed cannons toward the ground. Shadow gazed up, and quickly dashed out the way as lasers fell upon the earth. It pelted the ground at high speeds and caused explosions and earthquakes to brittle the land. Shadow had to keep up his speed to dodge the falling maelstrom of fire. The entire earth shook over and over again as each laser fell upon it. Such mayhem, such madness. It was sickening. All of this, it stirred something, something inside of Topaz. Shadow hadn't noticed it at first, until she started glowing a bright and fantastic violet aura. Her face was filled with the emotion called rage and she was ready to release it. Her grip on Shadow grew to near unbearable levels, and once she released it, she pointed her hands toward the air ship and roared out,

"STOP IT!"

From her fingertips, a great violet blast flew skyward. The force of the attack was so great, it stopped Shadow in his run and forced him to fall to the ground. The violet sphere of power kept going though, until it collided with the air ship's hull. The black behemoth erupted into a fantastic explosion, one that forced it to fall toward the sky. Upon crashing, it sent a grave shockwave through the ground, and uprooted dust as well as rock.

For a few seconds, Shadow remained on the earth, before he gained the energy to stand up.

"Topaz," he said to his ally, "what was that?"

She struggled to her feet as the violet aura shined and shined. Her face hadn't lost that rage filled visage. In fact, that rage began to take over her personality. Her violet eyes changed red, and the aura around her body became a wicked fusion of violet and red.

"Make it STOP!" she cried out.

The force of her words blew Shadow away, and caused buildings to crumble around them. But she continued to scream, and this never ceased. It was her Chaos Powers, they were developing at an alarming rate. Shadow knew this and he had to stop her. Getting to his feet, he started trekking off against the force she was blowing toward him and everything. He got closer, and closer, and closer some more, before he felt Topaz's body touch his hands. He leaped forward, arms out and tackled her to the ground, stopping her rampart screams.

"Calm down, Topaz!" he roared.

She continued to scream against his hand, but he silenced them with his own Chaos Powers.

"CALM DOWN!" he yelled.

Her aura started to wave wildly, but ultimately it came to a screeching silence. Her red eyes changed back to the violet ones she was known for. Shadow took in a deep breath and pulled off of her. That's when she started crying.

She covered her eyes with her hands and started bawling, despite the flames that appeared around him. Shadow crossed his arms at the sight before gazing elsewhere. Why was it, that wherever the Black Arms went, death and destruction would soon follow? And why did he share their blood? Was he one with the Black Arms? Was he?

"We need to move Topaz," he said, shaking his head of such thoughts, "we need to hide!"

"No!" she cried, "No more hiding!"

Her violet and red aura returned.

"No, no, no," Shadow stated, "we can't! Calm down!"

Wait... this wasn't right... why was he trying to calm her down? In all honesty, he was right beside her. What they should be doing right now, was destroying each air ship they saw, and kill every Black Alien they found. Then... why was he doing the exact opposite? What did that Chaos Connection do to him?

"I'll kill them all," Topaz said as she got to her feet, "the Zihaians did nothing to them! I'll... I'll get revenge!"

He needed to stop her. He needed to calm Topaz down. She had just learned how to use her Chaos Powers, she would burn herself out soon... or worse...

"Topaz, I know you're mad, but you have to calm down," Shadow said, "if you try to fight them, you'll get tired to soon and they'll kill you."

"How do you know!?" she yelled back.

"Because I've had a connection to the Chaos Force for much longer than you have! If you keep using your powers, you'll run out to soon and faint!"

She didn't have an answer to his question, so instead she growled. Shadow needed to calm her down, how though?

"Topaz... I know you're angry," he said, getting closer, "I understand you, hell, I'm angry!" her growling increased, "But this is not the way. If we try to fight them, they'll stop us. Remember, there's two of us, and a million of them."

"We're stronger now!" she said, "Much stronger!"

"There's no strength in power," he answered, "might is always right..."

Her eyes closed shut, and she began shaking her head back and right. She wanted to kill them all, rip them limb from limb. But... Shadow was oddly right. She couldn't fight them, not now. His hand slid up against hers, causing her head to bend up. He looked at him with soft red eyes, and said,

"Trust me..."

When did she get so cold? Her aura had died down, and she was now as weak as usual. Her violet eyes returned, she took in a deep breath, words came from her mouth saying,

"Let's... try to help everyone..."

Shadow nodded.

"Indeed..." he answered.

A laser fell upon their position, causing the duo to leap away. A yellow beam of power filled into his right hand and he looked up. Another air ship flew over head, and was destroying buildings left and right with its cannons. It had to be stopped.

"I'll provide back up fire," he said, "you save everyone you can!"

Topaz slowly withdrew her collapsible staff and nodded.

"And be careful," Shadow added, "there's some soldiers on the street, I'm sure of it."

Topaz's face brightened up. The thought of revenge, however minor, filled her with happiness. For now, at least.

Getting to his knee, Shadow began to focus. A second later, he leaped forward at blinding speeds. As he flew through the air, he rolled into a ball, and slammed into the hull of the air ship. He had so much momentum, he was able to strike through the walls of the flying vehicle. The force of his entrance was so great, it blew away the soldiers within the ship. He landed safely upon a group of dead Black Arms. He cared not though. Why should he show mercy upon those who don't even believe in it? It didn't matter though, as he stepped off of the dead group, the wind from the hole he made sucked them out. He wasn't even affected by it. Right now, he felt like letting loose. Another squad off Black Aliens arrived, the perfect people to let loose on.

"The Hollow One!" one of them yelled out, "Bring him to Momma!"

Yellow energy in hand, Shadow aimed them at the group.

"How about this instead?" he said, before launching the deadly ball of power toward them.

Once it touched the leading alien, it caused a sizable explosion, one that sent dust through the halls. Setting his air shoes ablaze, Shadow dashed through the smoke and made his way down the halls. There were many aliens within the halls, and he made sure to strike down each and every one of them. He was moving so fast, he became a virtual blur, one that killed all of those it passed. It wasn't until he slammed into the tough hide of a Black Oak that he stopped.

When he first faced the Black Oaks on Earth, they were indestructible, alien goliaths. These were pretty much the same, but had the added bonus of being clad in armor.

"The Hollow One," the Oak said, "Momma wishes to see you!"

"Who is, Momma!?" Shadow roared back.

"How dare you!? Even one as Hollow as you should know who Momma is!"

"Fine then, be that way," Shadow's hand erupted with yellow electricity, "I'll just send Momma a personal greeting card!"

He shoved his energetic hand forward and sent forth a series of lightning bolts. These coursing snakes traveled into the Oak's body and electrocuted him to death. With that open, he started thinking. Momma... why did every Black Arm he passed refer to him as the Hollow One, and who was this 'Momma' they constantly referred to? These were answers he needed to ask of someone, but who? None of the Black Arms would answer him, he was sure of that. Maybe Cotouh knew something, if he was alive, that is. For now, he needed to destroy this air ship and return to Topaz. He was feeling... weak, for some reason.

His body was surrounded in a magnificent red aura, and he released it whilst yelling,

"CHAOS BLAST!"

The entire air ship erupted into a blazing inferno. The sound of the falling ship caught Topaz's attention, as she was busy sneaking around flaming buildings. So far, she had not found one living Zihaian, a fact that made her feel sick to her stomach. To add to that, she hadn't passed one Black Solider. Until now, that is.

In a star pattern, the alien squad trekked among the blazing streets. Their guns were trained on everything, just in case one Zihaian survived. Topaz found this perfect. For now, her mission could wait.

She stalked near them, and elongated her collapsible pole. They hadn't noticed she was following them, until she leaped in their midst. Her pole swinging left and right she struck soldier after soldier, knocking down some and silencing other. For an unlucky two, she swung her pole so hard it crushed the spines in their necks and killed them. However, the other members fell back and quickly recoiled. Their guns aimed at the agent's direction, and fired. Topaz braced for impact, but the attacks never hit her. When she opened her eyes, she found to her surprise, that time had stopped. The flames stopped moving, the bullets ceased its deadly travel, and the aliens remained frozen. A grin appeared on the agent's. She had no idea how she had done it, but she was loving it.

Getting to her feet, she began striking each frozen alien with her staff with as much force as physically powerful. Seconds later, she realized time had remained still. How was she going to get it going again?

"Pffft, you're hopeless." Shadow's indifferent voice echoed from behind

"Shadow!?" Topaz called, "What happened?"

Laying his hands on his hips he said,

"You've induced Chaos Control, the freezing kind."

"So I did do this!" she started leaping up in down in giddy pleasure.

Shadow allowed her to do this for a few seconds before saying,

"That's quite enough."

"But, how do I get time going?" she questioned, ceasing her pleasure dance.

"Normally, it goes back on its own, but you can speed up the process."

"How?"

"Snap your fingers."

She opened her mouth to question his motives, but recanted on her unsaid words. Deciding to listen, she snapped her fingers suddenly. And, just like Shadow said, time began again. Each Black Arm soldier stood tall, before being stricken with a powerful invisible force. Regardless, they stood tall against Topaz's hit.

"Where'd she go!?" one barked out.

Both she and Shadow retreated near a nearby building to get the drop on their foes.

"You're doing good," the hedgehog remarked, "but you can do better."

"What do you mean?" Topaz questioned as she scanned her foes.

"Through our Chaos Connection, you have your own link to the Chaos Force."

"We already know that!" she scolded.

"Yes, but you don't understand the possibilities."

"What are you going on about!?" she inquired.

"You'll have to develop your Chaos Powers," he said, "and there's no better way than action."

Before Topaz knew it, she was tossed into the group of Black Arms. She landed on one, while the others shifted their attention to her. Without thinking, they aimed their guns at her area and fired. Being naturally quick footed, she leaped out-of-the-way, causing the Black Arms to accidentally kill their ally. She landed a few feet away, and quickly spun her staff around in a circle. The aliens were getting closer and their guns were on her position. One of them fired, but this strange aura erupted around her body. The bullet bounced off and did no damage. Both Black Arms gazed at each other, before firing upon her. Just like last time though, the bullets did nothing. Topaz began smiling, pleased with her new-found power, and raised her staff.

"I don't even need a gun for this!" she yelled.

Slamming her staff on the ground, she caused a powerful shockwave to travel underneath, blowing away the aliens firing upon her. They flew toward a flaming building and crashed into the weakened infrastructure underneath. The building wobbled, before falling atop them, ending their evil lives.

Seconds later, her aura died out, leaving her weakened as usual.

"Interesting." Shadow said stepping forward.

"Shadow, you bastard!" Topaz yelled, "You tried killing me!"

"That's not true," he said, "I was merely testing you."

"You fury jerk!"

A brief chuckle left his lips before he said,

"I'm impressed."

"By what?" Topaz inquired.

"By your power," he said, "your Chaos Powers a growing at an alarming rate, probably because you're so close to me."

"That's right," she said, "we... get stronger the closer we are to one another, right?"

"Yes, but even so," he remarked, "that aura around you... it's..." he smirked, "Impressive."

Topaz grinned.

"You really think so?"

Around them, a group of Black Arms surrounded. All of their guns were trained on the two agents. Shadow smiled and faced them, while Topaz faced the others to his back.

"Tell me Shadow," Topaz began, "how strong do you think we are?"

"As close as we are," he remarked, causing a yellow flame to appear in his hands, "ultimate."

"I like the sound of that," she stated, "Ultimate."

Her body erupted into a violet aura. Shadow, on the other hand, set his body a flame with a red aura.

"Hey Shadow," Topaz said, raising her staff, "what is this aura anyway?"

"Chaos Boost," he answered, "or, that's what I call it."

"Huh..."

"Let's not talk about it now... later..."

As bullets rained down upon their invincible frames, they rushed forward to meet their foes. Side by side, they were unstoppable... they were... Ultimate. The Black Arms never stood a chance.

...

"Such inferior walls..." Omega's monotone voice called as his head spun around in circles.

Sonic's green eyes spun to the machine. The two stood in one of the many halls of the Blue Typhoon, as the blue hero lead the hulking robot to the command center. Rouge had sent the Blue Blur on a trip to get the red machine, much to his ire. Honestly, even though Omega was 'reformed', he didn't trust him. He felt like anything designed, created, and manufactured by Dr. Robotnik, still had the propensity to do evil. And if Omega wasn't evil, the Metal Sonic must be a saint.

"Shadow can really pick his friends..." Sonic commented as he turned away.

"Your mission was merely to find me, not to make... small talk." Omega commented.

The Blue Blur stopped at the words, before growing distant.

"Just try to keep up..." he remarked coldly as he dashed off.

To his surprise, Omega increased his speed, and caught up to him seconds later. They zoomed through hallway after hallway, before arriving at the Command Center. Omega stopped first, and immediately found his place at Rouge's side. Sonic on the other hand sat down on a chair and cocked his feet up over the command console.

"So, Tails," he called out a smile growing, "when's lift off?"

"Just give me a few!" he called back, pressing a button on his console as he did so, "Hey Knux, is the Master Emerald in its base?"

"Yeah!" he called out through the radio in the machine.

"Great! Everyone, I hope you're ready for lift off!"

"Tail me fox boy," Rouge asked as she walked up, "how much rations have you packed in for the trip?"

"Enough for a month or two," he answered, I hope we don't have to stay out that long though..."

"Ah don't worry Rouge," Sonic said, springing up, "finding Shadow should be easier than a jog around the world!"

"That being said," Tails commented, "everyone! Get ready for-"

"SOOOOONIIIIIIIIIC!" a bubbly voice roared from outside.

Everyone in the ship froze, while Sonic face palmed.

"Sonic..." Tails said, looking to him, "what is Amy doing here?"

Suddenly on the screen, an image of Amy appeared. She was outside Tails' workshop, as was holding a very shiny purse.

"Sonic!" she called again, "I know you're in there!"

"What is that pink fleshbag doing outside?" Omega asked, his red optics beaming to Sonic's location.

"I... may or may not have told her I'd date her..."

"Why would you do that!?" Tails barked.

"I needed to go get Omega and she cornered me! I said go home, and get ready!"

"Then how did she find us here!?"

"I... told her I was here..."

"WHY!?"

"Don't get mad at me! I figured we'd already be in space by now!"

"SONIC!" Amy barked, "GET YOUR BLUE TAIL OUT HERE!"

"Can't we just go anyway?" Sonic questioned.

"She's on the runway! We can't take off with her own it, we'll hurt her!"

"There's always a problem..."

The blue hedgehog let out a great sigh and cocked his head elsewhere.

"I'll go calm her down..."

"That was never an argument." Omega said.

With another sigh, he dashed out of the many halls, preparing for the eventual ear lashing he would get. It took less than a minute for him to make it outside, and to Amy's position. She smiled, looked at him, and then said,

"Finally Sonic, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, about that..."

"About what?" she said, her green eyes shooting a crazed glare.

"Listen Amy," he said, "I... I can't... go on a date with you..."

Her glare never lessened.

"Oh? Is that so?" she said, her mouth seeping with venom.

"Calm down Amy! Calm down!"

A mere second later, she struck at him with her Piko Piko Hammer. For some reason, as fast as Sonic was, he was never fast enough to dodge that. It struck him square in the head and forced him to the ground below. Before she got the chance to strike him again though, he dashed around to Tail's entrance.

"Calm down Amy!"

"You promised me a date Sonic!" she roared, "And I'm getting my date!"

"Listen Amy!" he said, growing serious, "Shadow is stuck on another planet and we're his last hope for getting home."

The pink hedgehog shook her head though, and readied her hammer for another swing.

"Nice try Sonic!" she barked, "But not nice enough!"

This time as she swung, Sonic dashed up to her being, and grabbed the hammer by its handle.

"I'm being serious, Amy..." he said, his jade eyes staring into hers.

She shook on her hammer over and over again, before stopping. His serious demeanor... maybe he wasn't lying. Then again...

"This isn't some lie, is it?" she asked, her grip loosening.

"No, Amy... Somewhere in space, Shadow and another agent named Topaz are stuck... we have to save them..."

She kept her glare though, as if reading some invisible message in Sonic's eyes. Strange, they were saying the same thing he was telling her. So, with a sigh, she pulled her hammer away and put in her... where ever it comes from.

"So... Shadow's stuck in space, huh?" she questioned, her eyes softening.

"Yeah, and we're about to head up to save him."

"Then I wanna come along to!"

"No way Amy!" he stated, "It's way to dangerous."

"Like that's stopped me before! Besides, you don't even know what's up there!"

"I don't need to know, to know it's too dangerous!"

"Oh stop being so shrill," she stated, pushing her way past him, "I'm coming and that's final!"

Shoving open Tail's door, she went inside without another word. Sonic ran his fingers through his quills while he thought on the situation. It's funny how things always end up this way.

"Get ready for lift off..." he murmured to himself, before he dashed off into Tail's lab.

...

The ground split open. The sound of bending metal grew loud over everything else, and rumbled through the earth. Trees slid to the side, grass folded away, and the dirt runway slowly opened up, revealing everything to be fake. Inside, a great silver and blue space craft, with a yellow horn at the end. Tails must have had a hell of a lot of time on his hands to develop such a behemoth under ground, and with little money on his hands. It was originally designed to battle Dr. Robotnik's air crafts such as the Egg Carrier, but it was redesigned for space travel. The Blue Typhoon. The King of Space...

Heat from its thrusters began to shine, and it grew into a bluish white. The space craft tipped its bow skyward and slowly started trembling.

Lift off would commence in...

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

"Hey, do we have any chilli dogs?"

1!

The Blue Typhoon rocketed skyward, blasted a great torrent of sound in air in the surrounding area. And then, just as soon as it appeared, it was gone. In search of areas unknown...

...

No matter where one is, the sun that rises is always beautiful.

Maybe it was the bits and pieces of Topaz within Shadow that made him realize this. This city was now devoid of life, save for two. The wind blew lightly from east, dusting off the small flames that remained, and cooling off the two agents who had worked all night. Cotouh was right... they had doomed them.

"Shadow..." Topaz's voice echoed from below.

She had spent all night searching for any survivors, and had unfortunately found none.

"Did you find her?" he asked, his head turning over to her.

Violet eyes began to quiver, and she shook her head.

"Analize... is..."

"Don't say it..." he remarked lowly. Though his voice was as indifferent as always, there was a certain tinge of regret in it.

"I... I did find this though..." Topaz added, revealing a small book.

It was children's size, and could fit easily in one's hands. Slowly, Topaz hovered it above Shadow's hands, before dropping it. He only read the title.

"The Tale... of the Sky People..." he said somberly.

"I... I... found this... on... Anal..." Topaz couldn't finish her sentence.

Her hands found her face, and she cried into them. So much death and destruction. No matter what, this is what would follow the Black Arms. In another world, another universe maybe, would they be... better? Maybe... but not this one.

"C'mon Topaz..." Shadow said, standing up.

"Wh-where are we going?" she asked lowly through sobs.

"Anywhere but here... we have a legend to live up to..." without thinking, he put Analize's small book inside of his satchel, "We have to save this planet, Topaz." he added.

"Shadow, how are we going to do that? We're just two people, while the Black Arms have an entire army!" she stated.

"Perhaps..." he said, withdrawing his white Chaos Emerald, "But as the story goes... an army shall fall from the sky..."

"Do you really believe that tale? It was... it was... a children's book..."

"What would you have us do then, huh? We're stuck here, and we can't get our ship flying. So what then?"

Topaz sulked down.

"We have no choice... we have to fight..."

"Against what though? We don't even know where the Black Arms center is!"

"Strange you should say that," he answered, his eyes floating off to the distance, "I... I can feel them... they're everywhere..."

"Shadow, what are you going on about?"

He chuckled.

"You'll see soon..."

Without a second though, he started off, walking for the horizon. Topaz rose her hands in contemplation, before following close behind. And so... their adventure began anew...


	11. Torrential Tunnels

Torrential Tunnels

The air had become chilled so fast. Shadow stood over the cave's entrance. Metallic flooring slid from the hole, and made its way all around. The small entrance had its own deck, and railing hung on the walls, showing a machine once drove through the area. Where the machine is now was anyone's guess.

"Hey Shadow," Topaz called from inside the cave, "doesn't look like anything's an here!"

The violet eyed agent poked her body through the shadows inside, while her indifferent partner crossed his ebony arms. Shaking his head, he showed he was adamant in his resolve.

"We're going in, Topaz," he said "whether you like it or not."

His air shoes setting a blaze, he hovered off of the hole's deck, and down to the moisty dirt ground. Topaz gave him a stern and unhappy look, while she slid her arms behind her.

"Really," she said, "how do you know somethings down there?"

"Honestly," he answered as his head turned to her, "I don't..." he returned his glare to the darkness, "But it looks eerie enough."

"Shadow, I don't understand you..." Topaz whined.

"Oh calm yourself," he replied, "let's get a move on..."

Sliding his satchel away, he started off for the shadows, with Topaz following closely behind. It didn't take long for the light that followed them in to fade away into, and the darkness of the cave to envelop them. Topaz began to shiver immediately as her eyes came in contact with nothing. Unknown to most, she was afraid of the dark. It just felt unnatural to her. Unfortunately for her, Shadow realized this, for, he too, had begun shivering in fear.

"Topaz..." he grumbled, "Are you afraid of the dark?"

"What!?" she screamed, "How could you say something like that!?"

"For the most part, your fear is causing me to be afraid."

Being in complete darkness, it was obvious he couldn't see her eyes widened.

"What do you mean I'm making you scared?"

"I think that Chaos Connection connected us in more ways than one... I'm getting scared alongside you..."

"Oh... sorry Shadow..."

"Dont' apologize," he remarked, "just give me a second."

Reaching into his satchel, he pulled out the white Chaos Emerald. Raising it high, it illuminated the surrounding area, allowing the two to see everything around them. The cave they were in stretched on endlessly. They couldn't see an exit, even with the Chaos Emerald brightening their advances. As liquid dripped on their heads, they had only one thing to do. Keep moving.

Without another word, Shadow stepped off, his eyes following the railing on the sides of the cave. Topaz remained frozen at first, before she too ran up beside him. From what the Zihaian history books said, these caves existed all around the planet. Long ago when planet Ziha met its first industrial age, caves like this were built over many parts of the land. With technology powering everything, they created metro systems that traveled everywhere, with decks created at each entrance and exit for boarding. Truly, the Zihaians were ahead of their time, or were at least, crazy. To design something of such massive infrastructure was baffling. But there was a problem with all of this. Where were all the Black Arms? Something like this would have been increased the power over this planet tenfold.

"Shadow?" Topaz called, her footsteps ceasing, "Do you... hear that?"

He was thinking so deeply, he had ignored all sounds thus far. Turning to his ally, he raised an eyebrow and said,

"What's up?"

"Don't you hear that," she said again, "It sounds like... crawling?"

"Crawling?"

Being a hedgehog, his acute hearing picked it up immediately. This caused his head to cock-up. At first, he saw nothing, and then bright yellow lights appeared above head. He flinched at the sight first, before the yellow eyes began to move. Not away though, toward. These yellow lights leaped off of the cave's ceiling and crashed onto the ground near the two agents.

"Sh-Sh-Shadow!" Topaz stuttered, "Do something!"

Pulling back the white Chaos Emerald, he roared out whilst thrusting it forward,

"CHAOS HELIOS!"

The Chaos Emerald produced a blinding light, and illuminated the surrounding area. With the area around them now visible, the two agents looked upon this creäture.

It's head and its body were one in the same. Multiple yellow eyes equaling eight ran among its face, and they laid just above its great mouth. It traveled on eight smaller legs, and had great crab like pincers jutting out from above. To add to these deadly features, the creäture was about the same height as an eighteen wheeler vehicle, and was about as wide as a tank. Plus, it didn't look to happy.

The creäture stood before them, an endless swath of saliva falling from its mouth, and remained silent. Both agents stood frozen for a while, before Topaz gained the strength to speak forward.

"Shadow what is that?" she whispered.

"Don't move," he said, "it may be attracted to movement."

It wasn't. The alien creäture struck forward and dashed down with its great pincers. Both agents leaped out-of-the-way, while the pincer uprooted most of the ground. After landing a fairly safe distance away, Topaz withdrew her staff. Twirling it around in a threatening fashion, she got into an offensive pose and said to Shadow,

"He doesn't seem so happy."

"I can tell," he answered landing beside, "what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know about you," she replied smugly, "but I don't mind a battle!"

A purple aura erupted around her body, and in a blink of an eye, she leaped forward. Swinging her staff with full strength, she struck the creäture on its head, causing it to buck down in pain. Meanwhile, Shadow stood away, as he shook his head. Her powers were developing rapidly, but he wasn't sure if that was for the best of not. It didn't matter though, she seemed occupied. He however, had some other things to attend too. So, turning away, he left Topaz to her fun.

She twirled around a strike from the creäture, and quickly countered with a strike of he won. Her pole slamming into the side of the alien's face, it caused it to step away in pain. The creäture wouldn't be defeated so easily. Raising both pincers, it began striking at her position with rapid attacks. Tipping up her pole though, Topaz was able to deflect each that came her way. Her smile grew greater and greater as this happened. The smell of battle was growing intoxicating.

The alien swooped at her feet, and she swiftly dodged it via back flip. Retreating a fair distance away she quickly regained her attack position. Giving the alien creäture a devilish grin, she rushed forward once more to attack it. Her pole swung in many different ways, and she was able to jab out three of its eight eyes. A stream of light green blood poured from the damage organs. The alien let out a grave cry, as its movements became more and more belligerent.

"Are you done yet?" Topaz asked with a cocky attitude.

Growing desperate, the creäture swung one of its mighty appendages around in an attempt to strike its foe. Topaz swung to the back, and allowed the sharp pincer to come within inches of her body. One again, Topaz stepped off with her pole swinging, a cocky visage eyeing the alien. With five of its eight eyes glaring at her, the creäture dashed forward in an ill-fated tackle. Without trying, Topaz leaped above the alien, and landed far behind it. Her cocky attitude soon burned away though, and she had grown bored with her battle. Lifting her hands, she made a kissing motion with her lips, and produced an eerie purple flame. Powered by Chaos, the flame flew over to the alien and set it ablaze. As tough at it appeared, it quickly devolved into a wailing corpse, the sounds of its deafening cries echoing everywhere.

Her fight finish, Topaz returned her pole to its compact state and slid it into her belt.

"Hmm..." she murmured, "Maybe I should start naming my powers... What do you think Shadow?" turning away, she realized he was no longer in the same area. How long had she been fighting? "Uh, Shadow, you there?"

All around her, darkness returned as Shadow's Chaos Helios wore off. She would have given out a scream, but the sound of functioning lights echoed through. She trekked her eyes skyward, and found a series of light fixtures gazing back. The lights beamed on, and illuminated the long tunnel as best it could. Seconds later, the noise of rolling metal traveled down the tunnel. Topaz cocked her head toward the cave's insides, and saw a metal tube heading her way. It was attached to the railing at the sides, and was moving at relatively high speeds. She grew fearful for a moment, before the tube came to a slow stop before her.

As the sparks it produced came to a stop, the side of the machine opened up, revealing a staircase. A second later, Shadow poked his head out of the doorway, gazing at his fellow agent.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself." he said, his voice its usual stoic flavor.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Topaz cockily replied, "where'd you get this thing from?"

"Its funny what you find when you search," he stretched out his head, "here, let me help you up."

With her dainty hands, she grabbed a hold of Shadow's gloved one, and he pulled herself in. The insides of the metal tube were surprisingly well design, but was dusty showing it hadn't been used in a while. Rows of red furniture lied side by side, while the floor was a shimmering yellow. Saying nothing, Shadow moved off to the conductor's chair. Taking a seat, he grabbed a hold of its shift stick, and pulled back. The metro pod jerked forward suddenly, before gliding along the railing at a fairly smooth pace.

On and on it moved, with the sound of rushing wind on the outside being the only noise. Shadow trained his ruby eyes forward as the machine moved through the tunnels safely. It glided to the left, and to the right, and it seemed that no end was in sight. With a grave sigh, Shadow leaned back into his chair. Dropping his hand to the side of his chair, he withdrew a map and started peering deeply into it.

"We're here." he said to no one in particular.

"Then... where are we going?" Topaz questioned from behind.

"Anywhere..." he answered lowly. Laying his hands to the back of his head, "but you might wanna get comfortable... we might be here a while."

"Good of you to say that," Topaz grunted. Turning away, Shadow faced her. Some how, she had already undressed to nothing but her bra and panties. Seeing this, a deep red appeared on Shadow's face, and he looked away. "Topaz," he groaned, "what the hell?"

"What's wrong?" she questioned, her voice flirtatious, "you don't like what you see?"

"What's gotten into you?" he remarked, "This... is more at home with Rouge, not you."

"Strange you should say that," she remarked as she stretched out her hands, "I've always wondered about you two."

"So have I..." he remarked lowly.

"She seems to really think highly of you Shadow," Topaz continued, "and how handsome you are."

"Please, stop." he said, sensing this conversation would get awkward quickly.

"No, no," she pressed, "and I wondered, what made Shadow the hedgehog so... handsome..." slowly, she got closer, "I mean... I used to find some mobians handsome, but never you..." closer... "Maybe it's because... I've been afraid of you for sometime..." even closer... "How 'bout you, huh? Have you ever found a human... pretty? And I'm not talking about Maria, I mean pretty in the since that you'd find Rouge pretty... or should I say, sexy?"

Clicking.

Clicking.

Clicking.

What the hell had the Chaos Connection done to them?

Shadow stood up from his chair, and looked long and hard at Topaz's violet eyes. Her flirty gaze never faltered, even as he bore teeth. And yet, he didn't put her in her place as he originally intended. Instead, he removed his white gloves, and tackled her.

...

Even in pitch black darkness, he kept his red gaze forward. Omega stood in the ship's bridge, his optics following each star that passed by. Everyone had retired to different parts of the ship for rest, while he stood... alone... in silence. Just staring... just... staring...

Beep...

Beep...

Beeeeeeeeeeep...

His claws opened and closed slowly, and his optics grew... colder...

Beep...

Beep...

Beeeeeeeeeeep...

Where were these coming from?

Rocks, space rocks... from nowhere but space. There was no asteroid belt out this far. Then, where did these come from? The Blue Typhoon was so great, none of the rocks it collided with slowed it down in the least bit. But still, what were these rocks doing here?

That's when he saw it.

Floating...

Pieces stricken off...

Pieces of...

The Nimbus...

Shadow and Topaz's space craft.

His optics scanned the still closely. It was there's alright, he found the serial numbers, he knew what ship they belonged too. But where did these space rocks come from? Wait a second... they weren't natural... they were... lasers!

The rocks aimed their way toward the Blue Typhoon. Heated magma could be seen coursing up these rocks like lines. They pointed their center points toward the behemoth space craft, and fired. Yellow lines of pure power crashed against the hull of the ship, damaging little. Seconds later, the red sounds of an alarm echoed through each and every room of the Blue Typhoon. The lasers hadn't let up though, and continued to crash against the ship, pelting it easily. If this continued, the Blue Typhoon wouldn't hold up to well. This concerned Omega. Rouge was on this ship, and he needed to protect her.

A blue flash appeared in the room. The Blue Blur shot his jade green outside, before roaring out,

"We're under attack!"

"That information has already been processed!" Omega called, "Stop stating the obvious!"

Turning away, the robot started off for any access point outside. Before he could exit the room though, Amy ran in, dressed in her nightgown, with her Piko Piko Hammer in hand.

"What's going on!" she cried.

Before she could get her answer though, Tails flew in the room with determination on his face. His finger slammed onto a button on his command console, and this caused a blue force field to surround the ship. The lasers continued to fire, but this did nothing with the energy field up.

"We need to stop them," Tails said, growing calm, "this shield wont hold them off forever!"

"But we're using the Master Emerald for power," Sonic questioned, "won't it keep us charged forever?"

"Yes," Tails said, "but we won't be able to move until its down!"

"You all talk to much!" Omega yelled, "Its time we acted!"

His jets setting a flame, he dashed out of the room, and to the first panel he could find outside. Despite better judgement, or probably because he didn't care, he opened it up, and allowed the rush of space suction take him outside. Fortunately, the door closed itself without help.

Now in space, Omega switched out his claws for laser cannons. Using his jets for propulsion, he dashed off for each floating space rock he could. They never ceased their laser fire, even as Omega destroyed each one he came across. His lasers flew flawlessly through space, and demolished each space rock they came in contact with. After he destroyed a good number of them, the laser producing space rocks shifted their attention to him. Yellow lasers flew through the vacuüm of space toward the red robot, and he returned fire. As one locked its attention to him, he dashed forward, lasers flying. He crushed it easily, but failed to take in account another. As he turned around, this space rock locked its aim on his being. Before he could fire though, a blue flash collided with the rock. The blue blur spun around in space, before stopping suddenly. Sonic flew in space, a jet pack on his back, and he gave Omega a cocky smile.

"I believe thanks are in order!" he said.

"You don't gain thanks for something you are supposed to do." Omega scolded.

With his thrusters beaming on again, the robot dashed off to take down more flying rocks. Sonic took in a deep breath, as his green eyes shifted up.

"Boy, you really know how to pick'em Shadow..." he remarked lowly.

Spinning back into a ball, he took off toward a group of space rocks. With Sonic backing him, Omega was able to destroy a great number of space rocks. And yet, even as lasers flew above his head, the machine was able to find a great number of floating metal pieces. Each one cemented the fact in his mind that the Nimbus had been here. But where did it go? There were no planets around here?

Beep...

Beep...

Beeeeeeeeep...

And what was this alarm that was calling him? Wait... he recognized it... it was the same alarm G.U.N. agents would use when in trouble. The Nimbus, Shadow and Topaz, they must have been near!

Twisting around, he fired at another close group of space rocks. Seconds later, Sonic finished the last group. The blue hedgehog flew near the red machine, and gave him a smile whilst saying,

"Hey, you're not half bad, Omega!"

The machine cared not for his encouraging words though. His thrusters set a flame, and he dashed off toward the Blue Typhoon. The blue hedgehog crossed his arms as he eyed to retreating robot.

"'Hey, thanks Sonic for the help!' Nah, nah, it was nothing... jeeze..."

A second later, he dashed off toward the Blue Typhoon as well.

...

"Ugh..." Shadow murmured as he pulled himself up.

He was naked... well, _nakeder_ than usual. Not even his Inhibitor rings remained. What happened? He was still inside of the metro tube, but it had eerily stopped. Fog covered the windows around, and the lights were once again off. Okay, what _really _happened?

His ruby eyes trekked around in the darkness, when he realized something. Topaz's arms were wrapped around him, and a visage of bliss was on her face. She too, was naked. Shadow's eyes opened and closed in fear and confusion. He remembered now, he remembered! His heart beat increased.

He...

He...

He...

He...

He...

He...

"Oh, Shadow..." Topaz murmured, "You sure do know how to make a girl feel nineteen again..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he roared.


	12. Carnivorous Caverns

Carnivorous Caverns

She brought the covers up to cover her naked body. Her violet eyes pierced the cold and dark room, and met Shadow's ruby ones. He laid on the wall, his face a fusion of exhaustion and confusion, as he went over what happened in the past... six hours. Was it six? Had they really been... going at it for six hours? This had to have been some bad dream. Some sick, horrible, nightmare.

"Shadow?" Topaz said, "Is there something wrong?"

He could only shake his head, as he was in such deep shock he didn't want to think. He just stared, stared directly at her smooth... flawless... naked... beautiful... skin...

Why was he thinking such things? Where did this come from? He never had thoughts like this about Topaz before! She was just a fellow agent, a sister in arms, maybe a friend, but a lover? No, no, no! Not a lover! Not... a lover... just no...

"Shadow, you're scaring me," Topaz said, "what's wrong?"

His mouth opened ever so lowly. He tried to speak, but the words wouldn't form in his mouth. Just hot air. Hot air in this cold room. But it was so warm before, so warm when their bodies were touching, so warm when they were one.

No, no! These thoughts needed to get out of his head! Sure her violet eyes were pretty, sure her form was perfect, and maybe her demeanor was something he looked for... ACK! Why did he think such thoughts!?

"Shadow!" Topaz barked, "Answer me! What's wrong!?"

But he couldn't answer her. He sulked to his butt, and laid his face into the gap between his knees. He just needed to think, to come to terms with what he had just done. To think... to think... to think...

"Shadow, please answer me," Topaz voice echoed. It was so hurt and so close, "Please Shadow... I just want to help you..."

Her hand found the bottom of his chin and she tipped his face up. His eyes remained close however, to fearful to gaze forward. But they opened when the felt Topaz's smooth lips. Her soft, tender, firm lips pressed up against his for quite some time. This kiss made his mind melt. The cold air in the metro tube turned to warm love, as Topaz's kiss grew deeper and deeper. Her tongue touched his, and this gave him a rejuvenating energy. Why was he mad again? He couldn't remember anymore... it must have dealt with... sex? Or something like that... why was he mad that he slept with Topaz again? It... didn't matter... none of it mattered... nothing mattered.

"Shadow, are you okay?" Topaz's voice echoed.

"I'm... fine..." he answered, as his eyes fluttered open.

Gazing upon her face, he saw her disposition of fear became one of happiness. A smile grew on her lips, and she daintily handed Shadow her hand.

"Then please, it seems the metro tube has stopped... we need to keep going..."

He nodded. Her words were true. The metro tube had stopped, and they needed to get going. But why had it stopped? From as far as he could remember, before he and Topaz fell out from exhaustion, the metro tube was still functioning. That means it stopped while they slept. But why?

"Let me... find my things..." Shadow murmured as he stood.

As he slid on his gloves, Topaz began to minorly protest, saying,

"Aw, but I like you with your gloves off."

"Why's that?" he inquired as he slid on his inhibitor rings.

"Cause I can feel your hands on my body." she giggled.

Why did that get Shadow so... hot and bothered? For now, he needed to ignore her, just until they got clear of this mess.

"Just... get dressed..." he ordered, his face growing a blush.

As she put on her clothing, Shadow returned to the metro tube's conductor chair. Pulling on its shift stick, only caused as the metro tube to jerk back and forth before stalling. He laid his hands on his head, and let out a sigh, before gazing over the windshield with his ruby eyes. Fog and mist covered the windows, and constricted much of what could be seen. Odd... what was fog doing so deep inside a cave? Once again, he pulled on the shift stick, once again causing it to jerk back and forth. Was something jamming the railway, or had electricity run out? The hedgehog wasn't sure. Sitting in here wouldn't produce any answers though. Grabbing a hold of his satchel bag, he stood up and turned to Topaz. To his pleasure she had already gotten dressed, and was holding her staff in hand.

"We're going to have to go outside," Shadow said, "are you ready?"

"Give me sec," dropping to the floor, she reached under a seat and pulled out one of the guns she procured from the Black Arms, "Alright, now I'm ready..."

Shadow nodded slowly, got up, and walked over to the exit door. Sliding his hands on the door way, he shoved it open, and gazed out to the misty cavern insides. The mist was white and puffy, and was barely see through. This caused Shadow to grow apprehensive, as he couldn't see the ground. Still, he needed to get going.

Setting his air shoes a blaze, he hovered down to the cavern floor, and landed safely. To his surprise, the ground was that deep in the fog, and upon further inspection, could be seen. He remained cautious, however, and switched his gaze left and right. The fog was powerful though, and constricted any view beyond twelve yards. This wasn't going to be easy...

"Hey Shadow," Topaz called, "everything alright?"

"Yeah," he answered somberly, "here, let me give you a hand..."

Holding his out in a cradle position, he signaled to Topaz jump to her. She didn't need any further ordering, and leaped graciously over the side. Landing in Shadow's arms, she felt warm and snug against his fury body.

"Oh Shadow..." she cooed.

"Not now..." he murmured.

Setting her on the ground, he returned his gaze elsewhere. Lifting his white Chaos Emerald, he once again yelled out Chaos Helios, allowing a light to pour in the dark caves. Though they could see, the fog remained a big problem, and constricted the view for both agents.

"Great," Topaz said sarcastically, "now what?"

"We keep moving," Shadow answered, "it can't be any worse than this..."

Returning the Chaos Emerald to his satchel, he started off for the foggy insides. Topaz checked her gun, and followed seconds later. The ground was moist, and every footstep made a sinking noise. While this was disturbing to Topaz, it was less of an issue to Shadow. But he could hear her shivering. He could feel Topaz finding the ground disgusting, and he could feel her utter disgust for walking. It made his heart race. To know she found something... wrong, it ate away at him.

Damn Chaos Connection...

"Topaz are you alright?" he asked, looking to her.

"I'm fine," she said, "it's just that this ground is... disgusting..."

"You can be childish, you know..." he stated with a grin.

"Oh... OH! Shadow! What's that!?"

His eyes shot behind him. Through the fog, he could barely make out a figure. Its outline beamed to him. It was sharp, black, and looked vaguely violent. What was it?

Topaz readied her gun, but Shadow gestured to her to stop. With each step, he moved closer and closer to this creäture. Topaz remained at the ready though, with her gun's sights aimed directly at the creäture. The hedgehog got closer and closer, until the first appendage of the creäture poked through the fog. It was long and sharp, and stretched over to Shadow's area. He looked it up and down. It looked... familiar to him. The sharp scaly appendage that looked like a flesh covered claw, had he seen it before?

Removing his glove, he dragged his naked hand against the leathery appendage. Its brown skin folded with his touch, causing him to pull back. It was cold... it wasn't alive... He needed to get closer. With each step, he grew closer, and closer to the creature's body. Why was it so familiar? Why did it feel so... wanting?

"Shadow, I don't like this..." Topaz called from behind.

Honestly, neither did he. He needed to scan it though, just to understand. Withdrawing his white Chaos Emerald, he drew nearer, and nearer to this creäture. Why wasn't it moving? It had to be dead, that's the only explanation. And yet, it beckoned to him, pleaded to him, begged him.

Come...

Come...

Come...

Come hither...

"Shadow did you hear that?" Topaz whispered.

Yes... yes he did. His eyes glared at the location of the creäture. He just... needed to know what it was. But this damn fog! He had a way of dealing with fog.

"Get back, Topaz..." he ordered as he put away the white Chaos Emerald.

Dropping to his side, he began running around in circles with his hand on the ground. He did this over and over and over again, and soon whipped up a small tornado. Instead of slowing down though, he went faster and faster, until his tornado was big enough to remove all fog in the area. With the mist gone, he came to stop, and gazed upon the creäture he saw before.

It wasn't pretty.

It was huge, and sported the red and black color scheme of all Black Arms. Its body was so great, it easily dwarfed both agents in size and shape. And to describe its shape would be difficult. It looked vaguely snake-like, with its serpentine body, and yet it had a great round body in the center. All along its body, it had these sharp knife-like appendages that looked like they could be used as legs. And its head... its head... It appeared to be made up of teeth. It was a small head, with teeth very visual on its face. Its eyes were visible, but it wasn't known if it had eyes in the first place. At the edge of its body, it had a sharp tail with blades, that was split open at the very end.

But there wasn't just one of these creatures... they were everywhere. And they were all dead. The many dead bodies of this unknown monster laid everywhere. They all had different shapes and sizes, but they were the same. All of them, every single last one...

"What is this place?" Topaz said as she covered her mouth with her hands.

The answer was simple... it was a graveyard. But of what, the agents didn't _want_ to know.

"They're everywhere," Topaz continued, "but... what are they?"

"Black Arms..." Shadow remarked.

Dragging his hands against its leathery skin, he just knew it was one. The red stripes on the black skin, he knew it all too well. But what were these things? On Earth, he had never seen a Black Arm of this caliber. Or... had he?

They weren't alone.

Shadow's acute hearing caught something. He could hear some unknown creäture slithering amongst the dead. Its breathing was slow, but he could tell it was cold.

"Topaz we need to get back to the metro tube..." Shadow whispered.

"Why's that?" she questioned.

He shot her a glare.

"Not now!"

Before she could protest, he set his air shoes a flame and dashed off toward her. Scooping her up in his hands, he speeded his way back toward the metro tube. And yet, the breathing never ceased. No... it was getting closer. He added in a greater effort, but the metro tube remained far away. Just a few more seconds, just a few... more!

A white worm-like body appeared. It crashed into the ground before Shadow, and stopped him from moving forward. All around him, he could hear this creäture slithering about. Tentacles appeared, and grabbed a hold of his body, separating him from his ally. Topaz landed with a thud on the soggy floor, and then glared up to face their attacker.

It resembled a centipede, if centipedes were hundreds of feet long and were albino. Tentacles were stretching from its mouth, and its crimson red eyes peered at everything. And currently inside of its tentacle mouth, was Shadow.

He kicked and fought, but the tentacles only tightened and tightened.

"Topaz," he said, "a little help would be appreciated!"

Acting quickly, Topaz aimed her gun at the centipede alien's body. Pulling on the trigger, she fired a series of air ripping bullets that struck the creature's tough skin. Surprisingly, it did nothing, and each bullet fell from its body. Topaz gritted her teeth at the sight, before shifting her aim upward. Being sure not to strike Shadow, she fired into its mouth of tentacles. Her bullets tore into its soft, squishy tentacles, and caused purple blood to spill. The centipede, obviously, didn't like this.

Its grip on Shadow strong, it swung its massive body toward Topaz. Like a white blur, it crashed into the area Topaz stood, causing a massive quake. It went so fast, Topaz barely had time to dodge it. She crashed a few feet away, and returned her gaze to the alien. Pulling the trigger on her gun, she fired another series of bullets toward the alien. It covered its face with its hardened body though, and deflected each attack. Meanwhile, its grip on Shadow increased. The hedgehog let out a cry of pain, which caused Topaz to freeze up. Slowly, a bone crushing pain rippled through her body. She was feeling his pain. She... she had to finish this!

Once again, a purple aura surrounded her body. Without thinking, she dropped her gun to the ground, and thrusted forward her hand. Showing her teeth, she roared out,

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

A purple bolt of electrical energy flew from her hands, and slammed into the side of the alien's head. The otherworldly centipede flinched at the attack, but kept its grip on Shadow strong.

"Not good enough!" Shadow yelled.

"I'm trying here!" Topaz yelled back.

Once again, she focused her Chaos Energy. Creating another Chaos Spear, she threw it at the centipede's tough head. Upon connection, the Chaos Spear made a sizeable explosion, one that sent it reeling back. The centipede didn't like this. Slithering its body back, it retreated into the graveyard of unknown aliens. Topaz locked up, before screaming out,

"SHADOW!"

He heard her cry, but he couldn't do anything about it. The tentacles around his body tightened and tightened, and caused air to cease reaching his lungs. Shadow tried to focus his energy, just for one Chaos Blast, but he couldn't muster the energy. He felt... weak... why? Wait... he wasn't close to Topaz, but this had never happened before. Just how far away was he? The grip grew tighter and tighter, and before Shadow knew it... he saw darkness. His body fell limp in the centipede's mouth, and it slowly began swallowing him.

Meanwhile, Topaz found it hard to stand. Her aura faded away, and she collapsed onto the ground. Using her pole as support, she attempted to get to her feet, but she just couldn't do it.

"Shadow..." she cried weakly, "Oh Shadow..." using the rest of her strength, she barked out, "Chaos, Control!"

A bright flash echoed, but time did not stop. She was to weak to completely stop everything, but was strong enough to slow things down. It wasn't what she wanted, but it would have to do. She could see the worm retreat, so she had to run. Now on her toes, she put forth a force she didn't have, and ran forward. Passing the many deceased bodies of these unknown aliens, she started feeling better. The closer she got to the centipede alien, the stronger she got. She put forth more strength, and soon came to the alien that held her partner.

"LET GO!" she barked as her purple aura returned.

Raising her hands, she summoned more chaotic energies, and threw them forward. The many Chaos Spears she formed collided with the alien and sent it reeling in pain. It crashed into a pile of dead alien bodies, before returning to its many toes. Like lightning, its many tentacles shot forward, and wrapped themselves around Topaz's body. She tried fighting them off, but it was to no avail. One wrapped around her neck, and began choking her powerfully. The grip she had on her pole faltered, and she soon went limp in its mouth. But out the corner of her eye she noticed something. The centipede's body began glowing red.

"CHAOS BLAST!" a muffled voice roared.

The centipede's body expanded, and then erupted in a massive explosion. The entire area was dyed in the alien's purple blood. Topaz landed from on the ground, still wrapped in the centipede's tentacles, and started coughing for air. When she opened her violet eyes, she saw Shadow who was currently covered from head to toe in purple gunk. His face was filled with annoyance, and he wished he could forget all that happened. At the sight of her friends displeasure, Topaz began laughing and laughing. Shadow wasn't amused though. Using his energy, he entered Chaos Boost and removed the alien blood with his energy. Topaz's laughter hadn't ceased though and only increased, much to Shadow's ire.

"Would you stop!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry Shadow," Topaz laughed, "you just look so cute!"

"Ugh! Let's stop wasting time!"

As he stepped off, he unintentionally revealed a switch. It laid beyond the centipede's massive husk, and was also covered in its purple blood. Not following her friend, she gingerly trekked over to the old switch.

"Uh Shadow," she yelled, "I think I've found it..."

Pulling on the switch, she caused electricity to surge through the caves once again. Dented lights appeared on the ceiling and illuminated the graveyard as best it could. More importantly, power returned to the metro tube, allowing it to move once again. Shadow crossed his arms at the sight as he let out a deep breath.

"Good job Topaz," he praised, "now let's get a move on."

"Finally!" she exclaimed, stretching her arms out, "I think I've had enough adventure for one day... besides," her arm wrapped around Shadow's shoulders, "I think we can have a little more... _fun..._"

As she giggled, Shadow shook his head at her childishness. Right now, he had bigger things to think about. What were these creatures, and what was that thing calling to them. Topaz heard it as well, but it was obvious she had already forgotten all about it by now. But more importantly... how did the energy turn off? And why here? It was too... coincidental. Someone stopped the metro tube so they could find this place, but who? Who turned the power in the cave off?

Shadow hated questions... they always led on to mysteries that would change his life.

...

Beep...

Beep...

Beeeeeeeeeeeep...

This was the planet the signal came from.

Omega's red optics gazed down upon the massive brown planet before him. Where were they?

"This is the planet," Tails said as his blue eyes scanned it, "my radar's even picking up a Chaos Emerald on its surface..."

"So what now?" Sonic asked, his finger rubbing his nose.

"We go down there, obviously!" Rouge cried, "God knows what Shadow and Topaz are going through!"

"Calm down Rouge!" Tails commanded, "We don't know whats down there!"

"We don't even know if it has any breathable air..." Sonic added.

"Sonic is right," Amy said, "we all just need to calm down..."

"I shall go!" Omega stated, his head spinning to everyone else.

"Omega, are you sure?" Rouge asked, before Tails' voice overrided her.

"That's a great idea!" he said, "Omega doesn't need air, and he's so strong, he would be able to take on anything that planet throws at him!"

"Just send me down!" the machine ordered.

"Ok, Ok! Just calm down Omega!" Amy said.

"We'll land in the next hour," Tails said, returning his gaze to his command console, "once we do, we'll send you Omega to make sure everything's okay, okay?"

He nodded.

"Let's just hurry... time is something I do not like to waste..."

The fox gave him a friendly nod, before returning his gaze to the task at hand. Pressing many random button, he caused the Blue Typhoon to move forward. Rouge intertwined her hand with her own. _Just a little more_, she thought, _just a little more..._


	13. Home-world Hierarchy

Homeworld Hierarchy

At high speeds, the metro tube ran. The railing produced massive sparks, as steel slammed against steel. It would have been a bumpy ride for anyone inside, but not to the G.U.N. agents. No... they were safely in each other's arms, tossing and turning about, like wild animals in heat...

What was it about Chaos Connection that made them that way? Was being connected via Chaos Force so deep, that it made them lust for one another? It was so strange, so monstrous, so... needed... they needed one another.

Maybe it was because they were alone. Alone from friends and family, alone from peers, from superiors, just... alone. Alone, from everyone and everything. Alone... alone... Loneliness would do this to you, ya'know... If they were going to be stuck here with one another, they might as well enjoy.

His sweaty, ungloved hand latched onto the shift stick. Pulling it back, he caused the great metro tube to slow down. The loud noise of metal ramming against metal echoed everywhere, as sparks flew in all directions. The metro tube slowed and slowed, before coming to an eventual stop at a deck. Natural light from the moon beamed into the cave, and illuminated the deck the metro tube stopped at.

"We're... here..." Shadow murmured through exhaustion.

"Oh poo..." Topaz whispered from behind, her naked body pressed up against his back, "and we were having so much fun..."

As she ruffled her lips along his ear, he tensed up.

"Not... now, Topaz..." he whispered, "We have to investigate the surrounding area..."

"It's always business with you, isn't it?"

Instead of giving a straight answer, he merely sighed. Standing up. he dragged his finger through Topaz's hair, and kissed her on the lips.

"Time to go..." he added, before stepping off.

It didn't take to long for them to get dressed and ready. As Shadow opened the metro tube's door, he glared intensely at the surrounding. The metal decks were old and worn out, probably from rain and other things. And yet, the stretched on endlessly along the sides of the caves. Still, the entrance wasn't so far off, as moonlight gazed into the great caverns.

But... there was fog everywhere... not natural fog, that is, but... industrial fog. Piles upon piles of dark gas floated in the decks area. Shadow inhaled a good bit of the substance, and instantly began coughing up.

"Shadow, are you alright!" Topaz cried.

"I'm fine!" he answered, "But... you won't be..."

Turning back to the metro tube, he walked up to one of its random couches. Tearing off one of its sheets, he laid it to his nose and mouth. It reeked of dust, but it was better than killer gas.

"Here," he said, handing her the sheet, "breathe through this..."

She took it away from him, as ordered, and then shifted her attention to the deck outside.

"What do you think is causing this?" she asked, gazing to the gas.

"Only one way to find out." he answered as he tore another sheet for himself.

Leaping from the doorway, he landed on the metal deck with a loud thud. Still breathing through the clothe, he could taste the dark gas. It was horrendous. What was causing this? His ruby eyes trekked back and forth, but the answer was in the immediate area. Had to move on...

Gesturing to Topaz, he sent an invisible signal saying 'everything's OK.' She leaped down a few seconds later, and the two agents made their way for the cave's entrance. The closer they got, the more potent the gas air became. It grew so bad, the sheets in their hands was dyed with its horrid smell. They discarded it seconds later, and just faced the gas air without it.

"This is too much!" Topaz cried as they neared the entrance.

"Just... bear with me!" Shadow answered.

"Make it go away, like last time!" Topaz begged.

"I can't!" he remarked, "We don't know where this cave leads to! There could be something on the other end!"

"There's always an excuse!"

As their heads poked over the cave's exit, they came in contact with a dark and red sky. They had seen this sky before... it was, the Black Arms' calling call. Whenever they arrived, the sky would become a torrential black and red spiral. It was only a wonder how the moon kept its beautiful shine. But that is all irrelevant...

The agent's looked down toward their surroundings. The cave they exited from laid on a hill. This hill, was also swimming in the dark gas. But what was causing the gas? The agents trekked forward a few more feet, and found the culprit.

There was a city at the base of this hill. The buildings were many, and they were all clumped together, like army bases. Each building was made of dark brown steel, and each one seemingly blended in with one another. These buildings had gas towers that shot the dark substance high in the sky, and they stretched on for miles upon miles. They went on for so long, it appeared as if they stretched off to the horizon. What was this place?

"I can feel them..." Shadow murmured, "they're everywhere..."

"What are you talking about?" Topaz asked.

"The Black Arms... they're there, at my feet..."

"Well, we've found their base," Topaz said, leaning on her pole, "so, uh... what next?"

The hedgehog crossed his arms.

"Simple," he remarked, "we go down there, and wiped them off the face of this planet..."

From behind, he heard Topaz chuckling.

"The both of us," she said, grinning, "against an unknown number of them."

"Is there a problem with that?" the hedgehog asked as he looked to her.

"Uh, yeah! Shadow there's two of us, and probably a million of them!"

"I've faced worst odds..." he stated, gazing back to the city.

"Shadow, this isn't some comet like last time! This is an entire city! You don't have the Eclipse Cannon here to help you!"

"I don't need it." he murmured.

"You also don't have the Chaos Emeralds!"

"I have one," he looked to her, "and I have you... that's all I need..."

Though she felt calmed by his words, she remained adamant in her position.

"Shadow," she said, shaking her head, "in that cave, we fought some centipede that nearly killed us!"

"That's because we got to far apart from one another," he answered, "that won't happen again..."

"Shadow you don't understand!" she cried, "We don't know what's down there! They have technology, manpower, and an army! We have each other, a Chaos Emerald, and that's it!"

"You don't understand," he remarked, "remember what Analize said? About the story?"

Analize... Analize... the young Zihaian girl who had so much hope in Shadow and Topaz. Was it sad to say Topaz nearly forgot about her? It had been days since they left the destroyed city. And the tale of the Sky People... that's what Shadow was going on about. But... it was a children's story.

"Shadow... I... that story can't be real." she said, somberly.

"How could you say that?" he asked, his ruby eyes shooting to her.

"It was a story told to children so they didn't have to worry about the Black Arms... do you honestly believe we are the Sky People?"

He did... the story made it so perfectly understandable. Two warriors from the sky would fall. They're powers would be so great, they would be able to take on anything that came their way. And alongside them, an entire army shall also descend. But... where was the army? That was the only part of the tale that was unknown to Shadow... What army?

"Shadow," Topaz said, sensing his change in demeanor, "are you okay?"

He nodded. Maybe Topaz was right... but what next?

"What do you propose we do?" he asked of her, "We're stranded on a distant planet, dangers all around, help, literally, planets away! What do you propose we do!"

His voice had grown so loud in such a quick moment of time. Honestly, Topaz hadn't the slightest clue what they should do. But they couldn't fight those aliens... they'd be killed. So what next?

Beep...

Beep...

Beeeeeeeeep...

What was that?

Both Shadow and Topaz's eyes went to the latter's waist. There was a rumbling coursing through the radio on her. She had forgotten all about it, as if it were air. Her hand dropped to her belt, and she quickly snatched it up.

"Sh...ow... To...z... yo... the...r?" that voice... even through static it was familiar...

"Uh, hello?" she called into the device, "Hello! This is Agent Topaz!"

The radio continued to buzz back information.

"I... can...t he... yo...!"

"Hello!"

"Wait," Shadow murmured, "is that... Rouge?"

The female agent began fiddling with her radio, until the voice came back clear and understandable.

"Shadow! Topaz! I can't hear you!" it was Rouge!

Topaz's face brightened up with happiness. They, they found them!

"Rouge! Its me, Topaz!" she cried out.

"It is you!" the bat's voice answered, "Thank God!"

"How'd you reach us!? Are you still on Earth!?"

"No! We're here! Sonic, Tails, Amy, Omega, Knuckles, and I!"

"How'd you find us!"

"The Nimbus has a built-in homing device! We followed it to this planet!"

"That's how..." she murmured.

"But... you're not here," Rouge continued, "we came to your ship, and there was nothing there... where are you?"

"You... wouldn't believe it if I told you..."

"Where's Shadow?"

"He's here with me..."

"Good! Set out a signal! We'll find you!"

"No," Shadow's voice boomed, "we'll come to you..."

There was silence on the radio, before Rouge said,

"Shadow... is that you?"

He nodded, though Rouge couldn't obviously see it.

"We'll come to you, Rouge," he said, "just stay in position."

"Will do... Shadow..."

What was with the way she said his name? It didn't matter. The radio went off with a click, and Shadow was left to think. Topaz's hand fell upon his shoulder, and that brightened up his demeanor. She cocked his head up to hers, and said,

"Shadow, we can go home..."

But it wasn't that easy. He shook her off, and said to her,

"No... Topaz... there's something wrong here..."

She froze at his words.

"What... are you talking about?"

His face grew in anger.

"Can't you tell..." he sighed, "Its... about us..."

"What about us?" she questioned.

He got closer.

"About us! We've been here for... about a month now, and we've... gotten... _closer_..."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"How many human mobian relationships have you heard about on Earth?" he asked.

She locked up.

"Uhh... well..."

"Exactly... none..." he looked to her, "And I won't be the media outlet for some... scandal..."

"Is that what our relationship is to you!" Topaz barked, "A scandal!"

"You... don't understand..." he said, gazing down, "I... don't understand..."

Topaz's angered demeanor shifted to understanding. Shadow... had he... ever loved before? And not loved someone in the sense that he loved Maria... loved someone in the way he loved her, Topaz... Sure, alone, he could be with her... but to be with her in public... with others.

"This is stupid." he remarked, growing angry, "We need to make our way back to the Nimbus..."

Slowly, he withdrew the white Chaos Emerald. Lifting it high, he started focusing on its energies. But something Topaz said caught him off guard.

"Shadow," she whispered, "do you love me?"

He stopped. The light beaming from the Chaos Emerald faded out, and he merely looked to her.

"Wh...what?" he questioned.

"Do you love me?" she asked again.

His ruby eyes stared into her violet ones. Did he love her... such a simple question. And yet, most people could never answer it. Yes... or no... which would it be? He wouldn't get the chance to answer her.

Over the hill-side, a great vehicle rolled up. It was bigger than both of them, and resembled a tank he Black Arms used so many times. This one tank though, was followed by another, and another, and another. Before both agent's knew it, they were surrounded. The tanks didn't fire or anything, and all grew as silent as death. Both Shadow and Topaz took battling positions, but as no attack was made, they merely stood there.

A door from one of the vehicles opened, and stepping out, was General Evan.

"Well, well, well," he said, "long time no see..."

"You..." Shadow murmured, "You... you attacked the city!"

"Maybe I did," Evan snickered, "maybe I didn't... who cares?"

"I'll kill you!" Shadow barked.

"Nah, ah, ah!" Evan said, "Listen, Hollow One, we do not wish to fight... but if you attack us, we will kill both of you..."

"What do you want?" Shadow questioned.

"It's not what I want..." Evan said, grinning, "It's what Mamma wants..."

Mamma? Why did that sound so... soothing...

"Just come with me," Evan said, stretching out his hand, "and I'll lead you to her..."

He gazed at his outstretched hand. Mamma... that name... it sounded familiar, as if... he knew her. Slowly, his fingers stretched forward. Immediately, Topaz's hands fell on his shoulder.

"Shadow what are you doing!?" she barked.

His ruby eyes floated over to her.

"Topaz..." he murmured, his voice sounding hollow, "I believe this is where we... part ways..."

Yes...

Come...

Come...

Come...

To...

Mamma...

Come to...

Mamma...

"What are you... talking about?" she questioned, not believe his words.

He lifted his Chaos Emerald up. The white shine blinded Topaz for a few seconds, and before she knew it... she felt... weaker...

"What the," she said dazed, "Shadow... what did you do to me?"

"I severed our Chaos Connection," he answered, his voice still hollow, "so you won't be able to come back..."

"What are you talking about?" she questioned.

"We should be rid of her," Evan said, "she is... not worthy of Momma's presence..."

"Who's Momma!" Topaz cried.

"I'll deal with her." Shadow said, stepping forward.

His presence had become so overbearing. She was getting afraid... The hedgehog looked at her with his ruby eyes. They had become dull, and soulless... what happened to him.

"Shadow," she said, "what are you doing?"

He got close, and delivered a punch to her stomach. She reeled in pain, but felt something slip into her clothing.

"Bring them here..." he whispered.

"What?" she asked.

Suddenly, the hedgehog leaped away. Thrusting forward, he caused a black wave resembling a vortex, to appear in his hand.

"Chaos! Rift!"

Pulling back the void he made, he threw it forward. It flew straight toward Topaz, and swallowed her up whole. When the void disappeared, she was gone.

Shadow opened and closed his eyes. And yet, his demented eyesight was retained.

"Momma is waiting..." Evan said.

"Then let us go..." Shadow answered.

His ruby eyes shifted to the Black Arm city. He could feel it... breathing...

Just...

Just...

A...

A little...

Bit...

Further...


	14. Meeting Momma

Meeting Momma

"Shadow!?" Topaz cried as the darkness engulfed her.

What did Shadow do? Where was she, and why was she hurtling through darkness like this? What did he mean by, 'Bring them here?' In short, what the hell was going on? She didn't like the dark, but she was here, and she couldn't stop it. It wouldn't last for long though. Opening her violet eyes, she could see a great blinding light coming her way. It ate up and destroyed the darkness, before touching her. She had to cover her eyes at first, to not blind herself, but by the time she realized the light was gone, she landed on the ground with a heavy thud.

She cringed in pain as it streaked through her body. Groaning, she could hear the noise of rushing water in the distance. Opening her eyes, she realized she was in a ravine. But this ravine felt, familiar. This... was the place they crashed at.

Jerking her head up, she saw the Nimbus in the same crashed position as they left it. Did Shadow send her here? She struggled to her feet, using her pole as a brace, and gazed around. Why had he sent her here, of all places? But... wait... she remember now!

Reaching into her clothing, she pulled out the white Chaos Emerald Shadow gave her. Gazing at its mysterious brilliance, she began smiling. Why had he given her it though? Maybe... she could use it to get back to him! Focusing her energies, she yelled out,

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

It did nothing. The air remained calm and stoic against her yell. Nothing...

"CHAOS CONTROL!" she yelled out again, to which nothing happened.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" still, nothing.

"Chaos," she said lower, "Control..."

Nothing... Shadow had done, he severed their Chaos Connection. She couldn't connect to the Chaos Force anymore... Her violet eyes closed shut, and she felt powerless. Grabbing onto her knees, she fell down and started sulking.

"That idiot..." she murmured though sobs, "He doesn't know what's going on there..."

She took in a deep breath. But... what did he mean by bring them here? There was no one here... or... was there?

"TOPAZ!" a certain bat's voice called.

...

With each footstep, he caused a certain sinking noise. The cave's floor was moist and wet, much like soggy swamp lands. The air was also heavier in here, as if it had already been breathed before by another being. Only two beings trekked down this cavern, General Evan, and Shadow himself. The hedgehog followed the tall Black Arm down many tunnels and caves, in such a specific manner. He didn't ask any questions, not now at least. Just until he met... _her_. This, Momma, that every Black Arm he met had mentioned. Who is... Momma? Black Doom's wife? That thought... didn't sit well in Shadow's mind. Maybe it was Doom's mother as well. But, he never made any mentions of a higher being than him, so who was Momma? He was about to find out.

Evan stopped at the cave's exit, and said nothing. With his fingers, he merely sent Shadow forward. As silent as usual, he stepped forward.

His ruby eyes trekked from wall to wall. The cave was filled with many groves in the walls that looked like walkways. Each walkway had a mechanical tube running through it for reasons Shadow would never know. It didn't matter though, his eyes were locked on the being in the middle.

It had a long serpentine body. It sported the same black and red color scheme of all Black Arms, had multiple sharp pincer like appendages stretching from the sides of its body, and teeth for a face. At the end of its body, a long tail with blades at the end. Shadow had seen this monster before. In the caves, along side Topaz. The only difference was, this thing was alive.

Slowly, the creäture reached its sharp appendages to its mouth. A bit of drool hung from its many teeth. Shadow would have winced at the sight of such a monster, but he felt like he was being watched. For now, he would have to keep his cool.

The creäture began dragging its sharp appendage against its sharper teeth, and started... clicking. Shadow had heard this noise before...

Clicking...

Clicking...

Clicking... he remembered, having a dream with the same clicking noise. He could remember how beautiful the noise was, and how... how it made him feel safe.

These clicks did the same. He felt weak in the knees, as if someone was making him feel better. As he fell back, he felt his body being lifted up by leather skin. It was the same sharp appendages as the one the alien had. His eyes moved up to the alien and its body. It brought him closer, and closer, until his head laid firmly on its body. He felt a superior warmth emitting from the alien, one that made him feel... loved.

"Who are you?" he murmured as his eyes got heavy.

_Momma_... a mysterious voice answered.

"Momma?" he questioned, his eyes closing, "So... you're Momma?"

_Yes..._

Where was this voice coming from? Shadow couldn't hear it, it just... appeared in his mind. Momma... Momma...

The clicking grew softer.

_I've..._

_ Been..._

_ Watching..._

_ You..._ the voice called.

"You... have?" Shadow inquired.

_Yes..._

_ Since..._

_ The..._

_ Moment..._

_ You..._

_ Came..._

_ To..._

_ OUR..._

_ Atmosphere..._

"I... I don't understand..." Shadow said.

_Its..._

_ Under..._

_ Standable..._

_ Son..._

Son... the appendages started to caress Shadow chest and fur, making him feel better.

"What are you?" he asked.

_Momma..._ it answered.

"No... _What_ are you," he said with emphasis, "I mean... I've never seen a Black Arm such as you... before..."

_Isn't..._

_ It..._

_ Obvious?..._

_ I'm..._

_ The..._

_ Black Arms..._

_ Queen..._

_ Their..._

_ Mother..._

"But," Shadow said, "what about... Black Doom?"

The clicking grew faster, as if enraged.

_NO!..._ the voice barked.

_He..._

_ Is..._

_ A..._

_ LIAR!..._

"I... don't understand..."

_Black..._

_ Doom..._

_ Is..._

_ Not..._

_ The..._

_ King..._

_ He..._

_ Is..._

_ A.._

_ LIAR!..._

Slowly, one of its appendages came to Shadow's head. The sharp part touched his forehead, and a certain voice entered his ears.

_Chaos..._

_ Control..._

...

Shadow's eyes opened. He was... outside... but not really.

He wasn't on Ziha, to put it lightly. He was on some distant planet. His eyes gazed up. The sky was the same black and red storm that always followed the Black Arms. The ground looked metal in sight, but had the same grainy feel of dirt.

"We are the Black Arms..." a voice echoed behind him.

His ruby eyes widened. He recognized that voice, how couldn't he? It was... Maria's...

Spinning his head around, he saw her. Her blonde hair, flowing in the wind. But she was different. Her eyes were red, and her blouse black. What was this place?

"Thousands of years ago, we held a planet all to ourself," she continued, "on the far reaches of the galaxy... It was known as, Nigrisarmis. We were a violent race, one filled with battle and war. We warred against one another for millenia after millenia... but we could not battle for every. One day, we came enamored by the stars, and what they held. We wanted... more... And we needed to feed... feed on anything, on everything! We no longer wanted to battle, so much as we wanted to eat! But in our constant war, we burnt of the resources are planet held. We could no longer feed off the land, we needed more... we needed, others.

"We started designing, building ways to leave our doomed world. What we came up with, were vessels, known as Black Comets. They could withstand any force given to them, at any levels. We were going to use these to travel to other worlds in search of food... but there was one amongst us who wanted more than food. He wanted... power... he was..."

"Black Doom..." Shadow interrupted.

"Correct," the Maria copy said with a smile, "on our planet, Black Doom was a priest, not a war monger. He study a substance known as the Chaos force, which he described as the power that connects all life forces. I wanted to have no part in his plan though, as food was what I was after. Black Doom was adamant in his ways though. Some how, he was able to break off some Black Arms from my hive mind. Using this army to his advantage, he took off on a Black Comet in search of the power Chaos." the fake Maria started smiling, "For thousands of years our paths would cross... we would battle each other over and over again for supremacy, which always ended in my victory. He may have been strong, but I was stronger... but one day, I could feel it... Black Doom died... because of you, Shadow the hedgehog... I... Could feel you the moment you were born, Shadow..."

"How is that?"

"Because I am your mother, Shadow... I am the mother to all Black Arms... havent you ever wondered why Black Doom wanted you created?"

"He wanted me to bring him the Chaos Emeralds..." the hedgehog answered.

A smile cracked on the fake Maria's lips, and she began laughing.

"No, no!" she said, "He wanted you to kill me! Black Doom learned that Mobians could use the Chaos Force in ways we couldn't! So he had you created, part Black Arms, part Mobian! He was so sure you would listen to him, that upon your creation, he was going to use you to kill me! But of course, it didn't work out that way! You ended up using the very power he wanted, to kill him! It was so great, and funny... but I had bigger, more pressing matters to attend to. Once Black Doom was dead, I set my sights on you... I had things plaid with, messed with, so you would be sent up to space that day..."

"Wait," Shadow said, his finger jabbing forward, "you caused this!?"

"Yes," the fake Maria continued, "I had you sent to space... I sent Black Arms to Ark, knowing the foolish Earth Government would send you up there. Once the mission was made, I knew you'd volunteer for it, since it was once your home. But there was a certain hitch in my plan."

"What... hitch?"

"Your partner," the fake Maria said, her face growing angry, "I wanted you to be sent with the one whose feelings you had the most for... the bat known as, Rouge..."

"What are you talking about!?" Shadow barked.

"But," the fake Maria said, ignoring him, "instead, they sent you up with the woman known as, Topaz... I wasn't going to have my plan ruined by a last-minute change... So, once you both went up, I used my powers to bring you to Ziha. The rocks that attacked your ship wasn't a coincidence, and let's face it Shadow, the fact that Black Arms were on the very planet you fell upon wasn't a coincidence either. It was all planned... your landing, your meeting of the Zihaians, your learning to master the Chaos, you learning of Chaos Connection," the fake Maria grinned, "your copulation with the woman Topaz..."

Shadow's eyes widened. Even that? Even his... nights with Topaz, that was planned too? Why?

"Why!?" he roared out.

"You've seen the many dead bodies in the caverns, Shadow, the ones of me! I have not been the only Mother, Shadow... when one dies, another takes her place. We give birth to one another, the next born with the memories of the last... but there's a problem with me. I... cannot give birth to another, Mother, Shadow... that's why I needed you here, and a woman of equal importance. You were to impregnate your friend, and she would become the next, Mother... at which point in time, the Black Arms would continue to exist, forever."

Shadow shook his head. He... he couldn't believe her words! This had to have been a masterfully spun lie! No being could create such a plan.

"I knew you'd impregnate the bat," Momma continued, "but the Topaz woman... I wasn't sure..." she grinned, "Who knows! Maybe my plan will work after all! Maybe she will become the next Mother! And the Black Arms shall rise!"

"What makes you think I'll listen to you!?" Shadow barked, "You're race... our race! Its filled with evil! We only kill and destroy! Why would I listen to you!?"

"You have no choice..."

"And why's that?"

_Because..._

_ I..._

_ Am..._

_ Your..._

_ Momma..._

"You're no mother of mine!"

Shadow's hand began glowing yellow. Thrusting it forward, he roared out,

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

From his massive power, he produced a beam of yellow electrical energy. It engulfed Momma, but did nothing. In her Maria form, she merely stepped through the blast and grabbed Shadow's hand.

"Oh my dear Shadow," she said, "just accept it... it will be good for both of us."

"Why Topaz!" he roared, "Why did you bring her into all of this!"

"It would have been Rouge," Momma said, "but like I said... it didn't work out the way I expected... it doesn't matter... the next wave of Black Arms shall be beautiful, Shadow, thanks to you..."

"NEVER!"

Suddenly, the planet they were on started shaking. The fake Maria and Shadow looked around, as the world they were in faded to nothing. When Shadow's eyes opened, he was once again standing before the monster known as Momma. Moments later, General Evan ran up from the cave's entrance.

"Momma!" he yelled, "We're under attack!"

The alien mother began clicking orders, which sent Evan away. Seconds later, she heard the demonic chuckling coming from Shadow.

"Well," he said, "look at what we have here..."

_What..._

_ Did..._

_ You..._

_ DO!?_

"It's what we call stalling!" Shadow roared.

Explosions echoed all around the city. She brought them, just as he expected.

"You're not the only one capable of coming up with plans!"

Suddenly, he began glowing, and with a roar, he yelled out,

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Before Momma could do anything about it, he was gone. The Black Arms queen slammed her appendages around as she roared out in anger.


	15. Momma Mayhem

Momma Mayhem

Fire rained down from above. Millions of Black Arms poured out of their barracks, and got prepared for battle. Explosions echoed all over the city, some close, others ranging far away. In the middle of the city, at the very heart, Shadow appeared. Zipping out of his Chaos Control, he glared skyward at the spiraling black and red sky. A wicked grin appeared on his lips seconds later, realizing what was happening.

"Good job, Topaz..." he said under his breath.

"The Hollow One!" a random Black Arm cried, "He's the one causing this!"

"Kill him!" another one roared.

Shadow began laughing at their fruitless cries, and started glowing red. As bullet's rained down upon his position, he yelled out,

"CHAOS BLAST!"

A red explosion roared from the ground. Even above the darkened clouds, violet eyes could see it.

"I've found him!" Topaz yelled.

"So," Sonic said as he dashed beside her, "you've been on a planet populated by Black Arms, huh?" he looked over the Blue Typhoon's edge, "It's quite funny what we get ourselves into..."

Before anyone could say anything, he leaped over the edge and to the city below.

The smoke from the red blast faded away seconds later, and Shadow emerged from the smouldering crater he created. Grinning with pleasure, he noticed the blue sphere heading his way. It dashed and coursed through the air, before coming to a screeching halt at Shadow's feet. Green eyes met ruby ones, as the air grew... violent.

"Ready to have some fun?" Sonic questioned with a grin.

"Stop wasting time..." Shadow murmured.

"Business as usual."

As the armies of Black Arms approached them, the two super hedgehog's dashed off. A tank approached their position. Without thinking, Shadow thrusted forth his hand, and launched a burning red Chaos Spear. The projectile collided with the tank and created a sizeable explosion. The force of the blast sent the vehicle careening into an adjacent building.

"Can you do better?" Shadow mocked, to which Sonic called his bluff with saying,

"Check this out!"

His jade eyes shot skyward to an airship flying over head. Spinning into a balls, Sonic launched himself at the flying vehicle at high speeds. He collided with its hull, causing a loud ruckus within the ship. Almost immediately, a group of Black Arms were called to his position.

"The Hollow One!" one of the yelled, "He is here!"

"Hollow One?" Sonic said back confused, "Hey! I take offense to that!"

As bullets came toward him, he dashed over, under and around them at high speeds. Before the Black Arms could react, he struck them at high speeds with kicks, punches, and full on tackles. It didn't take so long for him to clear out entire halls as he was moving so fast. Coming to the airship's power generator, he spun dash through it, causing it to erupted into a series of explosions. Coming safely out on the other side, Sonic quickly leaped out of the airship and to the city streets below. The great airship continued to detonate, and slowly turned downward. Nothing could stop its deadly descent, and it ended up taking out many buildings with its crash alone.

As it exploded in the background, Sonic grinned.

"Keep moving..." Shadow murmured as he dashed by seconds later.

"Always, business." Sonic said with a grin.

...

"They're destroying everything!" General Evan said to Momma.

_Then..._

_ Kill..._

_ Them!_ she barked back.

"But how!?"

_Release..._

_ The..._

_ Black..._

_ Bull!_ she commanded.

"Understood, Momma!"

Quickly, the armored general ran out the cave, leaving Momma alone in her cavern. She began clicking out a sadistic message.

...

The many defeated bodies of Black Arms littered the streets, as yellow and blue blurs past by. And yet, the kept coming, as if one of them would get lucky. The battle had become so much of a bore, that Sonic and Shadow had resorted to talking, whilst fighting, to past the time.

"So, how'd you get here?" Shadow questioned as he took out a group of soldiers.

"You remember the Blue Typhoon, right?" Sonic asked as he struck down a group of Black Hawks, "Well, we got that working right away!"

"But how did you find us?" Shadow inquired, his feet striking down a Black Oak.

"Rouge was backing us," Sonic answered, his Spin Dash tearing through a tank, "she said the Nimbus had a tracking system. So we used it to find you."

"I see..." Shadow remarked as he came to stop.

"Oh yeah," Sonic said, stopping as well, "good job sending Topaz over, she lead us right to you!"

"That was the plan..." the black hedgehog snickered.

"You know, you can be nicer some times..." Sonic murmured.

All around them, fire erupted. An entire column of fire appeared around the two hedgehogs. Sonic and Shadow glared skyward, and heard a familiar cry.

"No... that..." Shadow said.

"Can't be..." Sonic remarked.

Spinning around at high speeds, the two hedgehogs created a tornado that blew away the flames. With the fire gone, they gazed around toward the cry's body. It flew over the buildings a moment later, and gazed upon the two hedgehogs with its one, great green eye. Its grotesque and obese body, was barely staying afloat thanks to its chunky wings, and its mouth opened up at the sides. Opening up its great maw, it spewed forth a series of Black Wings, all covered in some slimy goop. Awkward...

"Can't they come up with anything new?" Sonic questioned as he pointed at the creäture.

"I've killed two on Earth," Shadow commented, "one more and I get a free ice cream..."

"Did... did you just make a joke?" Sonic said in disbelief.

Before he could make his own quip, Shadow dashed up the flying Black Wings, and two the Black Bull's green eye. Spinning in the air, he dashed forward and collided with the aliens uncovered eye. He struck it with such great force, the goliath alien flew back into a building behind it. As it recoiled from the hit, it was stricken by a blue blur, one that slammed it even further into the ground. The alien must have gotten angry by that point in time, as it started blasting forward fire balls. One of them collided with the ground, and sent out a shock wave of fire. This flaming circle slammed into other buildings and constructs, setting them ablaze with its fury.

The rabid attacks sent Sonic and Shadow away for safety. When they returned their eyesight to the alien, it started flying off skyward with its heavy wings. Opening its jaw, it once again roared out, whilst also spewing out a series of Black Wings. In anger, Shadow started charging up his yellow aura. Thrusting forward his hand, he shot out a Chaos Spear at high-speed. It struck the Black Bull in its green eye, and caused it to fall down in intense pain.

"I'm getting sick and tired of that blasting thing..." Shadow remarked.

"Seriously though," Sonic said, "you made a joke earlier..."

Another great cry roared out, just like the Black Bull from before. But... this one came from behind. Sonic and Shadow jerked around, and saw an entire squadron of Black Bulls heading toward their position. Both Sonic and Shadow stepped back as they started formulating a plan.

"So what next?" Sonic questioned.

"Topaz," Shadow said, "where's Topaz?"

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"I need to get close to her... the closer I am, the stronger I get..."

"What?"

"Just where is she!?"

"In the Blue Typhoon!"

"Where is it!"

Sonic didn't answer his question, and merely looked up, causing Shadow to do the same. From above, through the red and black clouds, a great blue airship poked through. The Blue Typhoon opened up cannons on the sides, and aimed down toward the Black Bulls below. Without a warning, it started raining down gunfire upon the flying monstrosities.

Heavy, powerful bullets collided with the aliens' body, forcing them to the ground. Tails' powerful guns didn't cease though, and continued on until the alien's were nothing but a mushy green puddle. But it wasn't enough.

Shooting their eyes up, an entire fleet of Black Arm airships appeared. They looked their gun sight on the Blue Typhoon, and fired. Before their powerful gunfire could touch Tail's ship, a blue energy bubble appeared around it. Thanks to the shield, the bullets were useless, and fell harmlessly to the ground. The Blue Typhoon was stuck though, as it couldn't move with the shield up. Around the two hedgehogs, another group of Black Arms appeared. Shadow's ruby eyes moved along them, while Sonic got into another battling position.

The black hedgehog was sick and tired of this.

Grabbing onto Sonic's hand, he leaped up toward the Blue Typhoon. Focusing, he suddenly roared out,

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

...

Red alarms beamed through the Blue Typhoon over and over again. Though the force field was up, the explosions from the outside still shook the great airship to its core.

"Tails!" Amy cried, "Make it stop!"

A sudden explosion jerked Tails from his spot, prompting him to yell out,

"I'm trying my best here!"

"Your best is not good enough." Omega's cold voice boomed.

"Hey," Knuckles said as he ran up, "what's going on?"

His purple eyes trekked over the windshield, and he noticed the approaching airships.

"Uh," he said, "I don't like the looks of that..."

"Listen!" Tails quickly yelled, "There are way to many Black Arms for us to deal with! There's an entire city below! An entire fleet coming our way! We just need to wait for Sonic to get Shadow, and we're off!"

"Not exactly..." Shadow's voice echoed off the wall.

A white flash in the center of the room. It exunted power, and seconds later, Sonic and Shadow appeared. The hedgehog duo landed among the midst of their friends, and were greeted with smiling faces.

"Sonic!" Amy cried, "You're back! And you brought Shadow!"

"Finally," Tails remarked, "let's get out of here!"

But Shadow shook his head.

"No, we're not leaving, not yet..." he murmured.

"Why?" Tails asked.

"Tails, where's Topaz?" Sonic asked.

"Why?"

"Shadow... needs her, for some reason."

Slowly, the black hedgehog removed his satchel.

"I really need to talk to her." he said.

"You can do that when we leave..." Amy remarked.

"No!" Shadow barked, "I need to talk to her now! The sooner, the better!"

His eyes floated toward the hallway. He could feel her, her violet presence. Chaos Connection. Before anyone could stop him, he dashed down the hallway as a yellow blur.

Her violet eyes peered long out the window. She could see the flames of the city, but knew it was fruitless. So many, so much... and they just kept coming...

"I'm so happy you're back..." Rouge's voice echoed from behind.

"Yeah... I feel good to be back..."

Topaz turned over and looked to her bat friend. Ever since her arrival, Rouge's facial features had become softer and calmer, resembling her original self. Her mascara was back, lipstick, and make up as a whole. The only person missing was Shadow.

"Once he get's back," the bat stated, "we'll head home."

"I can't wait..." Topaz said with a smile, though this belied a secret feeling of regret.

Just a little more, and this planetary nightmare would be over. Just a little... more...

He dashed suddenly. Shadow's ruby eyes trekked to her, and he said to Topaz,

"Finally!"

"Shadow, you're back!" Rouge said with a smiling face.

The hedgehog ignored her though, and almost immediately grabbed a hold of Topaz's body. Reaching into her shirt, he withdrew the white Chaos Emerald he gave her. A sadistic grin appeared on her lips after that, and he looked to her.

"Shadow, what are you doing!?" she barked.

"I'm... we're, finishing this..."

Raising his white Chaos Emerald, he invoked Chaos Control and vanished along with Topaz, from the room, leaving a very confused Rouge.

"Shadow, where are you going!" she barked.

The two agents appeared on the Blue Typhoon's yellow horn seconds later. Even as bullets and flames coursed toward their position, he didn't care. With Topaz in his arms, he felt stronger...

"I don't get it..." Topaz murmured, she could feel it too, "I... I thought you severed our connection..."

"It would take to long for me to do that... I merely... plugged up your connection to the Chaos Force for a while."

"Why?" she questioned.

"So you wouldn't come back so soon... I needed to learn who this, Momma, is."

"Did you?"

"Let's... not talk about it..."

Letting go of her, he laid her safely on the Blue Typhoon's horn. Being so close to Shadow, she could feel the Chaos Force swell up inside of her. Her violet aura returned, and she felt the power she had become intoxicated with enter her once more. A malicious grin grew on her lips, and she looked down to the city streets below. She wanted to fight, but Shadow would not allow it.

Slowly, he snapped off the golden bands that laid on his wrists. His inhibitor rings fell onto the Blue Typhoon's horn, and allowed him full connection to the Chaos Force. He opened and closed his fists, while he felt the power inside of him grow to unimaginable heights. Like a magician, he placed both hands up high. His body was surrounded in a golden aura, and his quills started flying skyward.

"Chaos..." he whispered, "Meteo..."

The air shook... no, literally, the _air_ shook. The gravity in the area grew to unbearable levels, and everything started shaking. From the clouds, a great object appeared. It was giant, rocky, and surrounded in a green aura. This meteor easily dwarfed the Blue Typhoon in size and weight, and when it collided with the ground, it caused a great explosion. A green wave of energy washed among the entire city and destroyed many buildings. But it wasn't the only one. Another meteor from the sky, also clad in a fantastic green aura, fell from the sky. Once it slammed into the city, it caused another explosion of green energy, which also destroyed more buildings. Silence came, when another meteor fell from the sky. All around the Blue Typhoon, green meteor's fell. Just like their predecessors, as soon as they slammed into the ground, they caused great explosions of green energy. Entire city blocks were wiped out by the explosions. And they kept falling. For three whole minutes, these meteors fell from the sky, destroying everything they touched, and erasing all.

Shadow's hands fell to his sides as the last meteor collapsed into the ground. His golden aura faded away, and he nonchalantly returned his inhibitor rings to his wrists. With the last meteor gone, he found the power to look down to the city below.

There was none...

The entire city...

Was gone...

No vehicles remained, no airships, no Black Arms, no nothing... The ground had become a graveyard of steel, and bodies.

"Good riddance..." Shadow murmured.

Before he knew it, Topaz had pressed her lips to his, a smile of pleasure on her face. Shadow fought the urge to kiss her back, but he relented seconds later.

"That was amazing..." Topaz whispered.

He had no answer to give.

_Not..._

_ Over..._

_ Yet!_

Shadow escaped her grasp and looked down to the once city. The ground shook, over, and over, and over again. He could feel it resonating from beneath. He could feel... her...

The ground quaked. A fissure appeared on it a second later, resembling a scar for the earth.

_Not..._

_ Over..._

_ Yet!_

"Shadow do you hear that?" Topaz cried.

"It's... Momma..." he answered.

From the fissure on the ground, a wild and jagged wing appeared. It was leathery, and clad in the colors black and red, of course. A minute later, another wing jabbed out from the ground, the same size, and length. The earth continued quaking, before it suddenly erupted. Rocks and debris flew skyward, and collided with the Blue Typhoon's force field. The ground erupted a second later. The wings flapped, over and over again, and a grotesque figure exited the hole.

Spiked, sharp, legs ran up along its sides in perfect symmetry. Its face, was gargoyle like, with one burning red-eye in the center. The sharp teeth remained from its original body though. The wings were new, of course, and the sharp tail she had original was now more active and it waved around dauntingly. Momma... Momma...

"_SHAAADDDDOOOOOWWWWWW!_" her voice screamed.

Topaz couldn't parse together what she was seeing. Of all the Black Arms, she had never seen one so... hideous before.

"_The Power of the Chaos,_" she screamed, "_I feeeeeeeeed off of it!_"

Shadow's eyes widened. Quickly, he turned to the hull of the ship and ordered,

"Tails, turn the force field off!"

Of course, the fox didn't hear him from inside the ship. His blue eyes were trained on the monstrosity that had arrived outside. Everyone in the Blue Typhoon's bridge remained speechless.

Momma's great mouth opened wide. A vacuüm force wave appeared from its opened mouth. The air grew intense. The vacuüm waves came toward Momma's mouth, and the force field surrounding the Blue Typhoon began to fade. She was eating it, but it was more than that.

The Blue Typhoon's mechanisms began beeping on and off. It shook over and over again, and suddenly started a nosedive toward the ground.

"We're gonna crash!" Tails cried.

"The Master Emerald!" Knuckles barked, "Its! I have to get to it!"

"Wait! Knux!" Sonic said, "I don't think its the Master Emerald!"

"Omega, scan the problem!" Rouge ordered.

"The problem is outside!" he barked back.

"Whatever it is!" Tails screamed, "Its causing us to crash!"

The Blue Typhoon picked up speed as the power keeping it afloat was rapidly being eaten. But from no where, a purple blast struck Momma square in the face. She ceased her devouring ways, and winced in pain. Her sharp legs rubbed against the side of her face, as she made a clicking noise as usual.

"_Shadow!_"she cried, "_Where are you!?_"

Her one ruby eye jerked around. To her surprise, the one who fired the blast wasn't Shadow, as she suspected. Not to far from her position, was Topaz, who had her hands thrusted forward. A violet aura surrounded her body, and she looked angry. With Momma's devouring of the Chaos Energy over, the Blue Typhoon stopped its deadly descent, and returned to its floating position.

"Hey," Sonic said jokingly, "we're not gonna die!"

"Not now!" Amy barked.

"Prepare for battle..." Omega said menacingly.

"I'm right behind you," Sonic said, "Tails, Amy, stay inside! Knuckles, Rouge, let's get a move on!"

Before anyone could object to his words, he dashed out of the room. Omega, as silent as usual, dashed off in chase, followed by Knuckles, and a reluctant Rouge.

On the ruined streets below, Momma approached Topaz. The agent was fear locked though, as Momma's one red-eye gazed straight into her soul.

"_You're gonna make a perfect Mother!_" Momma roared, "_So lively, and full of spunk! You'll be perfect!_"

"You're a nutcase..." Shadow's low voice called.

Momma's head snapped quickly to him. He was standing alone on the destroyed streets, his ruby eyes locked onto Momma's position. Momma's clicking noise increased. Stepping over to Shadow, her ruby eyes locked directly onto him.

"_Shadow..._" she said, "_Shadow, how are you?_"

"That's a question you should be asking yourself..." he answered.

"_Do you enjoy killing your brothers and sisters?_" Momma asked.

"They're no family of mine..." he answered.

"_Can you really say that? They are the only family you will ever know..._"

Shadow was getting angry.

"They are not my family!" he roared.

"_I see..._" Momma said, tapping her teeth, "_I guess I made a mistake in bringing you here... You obviously show no caring for your fellow Black Arms. Regardless,_" a mocking laughter echoed from Momma, "_I have accomplished my mission, you will see soon enough..._"

"To bad you won't..."

Another purple blast collided with Momma's head. Annoyed by the attack, she quickly spun over to face its launcher. Topaz once again stood with her hands out, as a smoldering heat left her finger tips. Momma raised her spiked appendage and drove it in her direction, but was stopped by another blast, this time sent by Shadow. Returning her gaze to him, she began roaring. Her mouth opened up wide, and she sent out a blazing fire-ball. Being quick footed, Shadow leaped over the blast and landed safely elsewhere. Momma began dragging her arm around in an effort to strike down the black hedgehog, but he was too quick. Leaping over the attack, he landed near Momma's underside. As both of his hands began surging with yellow electricity, and he threw them forward, launching a series of Chaos Spears at Momma's exposed belly. They riddled her body and caused her to scream out in pain. She fell back momentarily, but continued to strike about in a wild motion.

Her flailing limbs barely missed a retreated Topaz and Shadow, who regrouped near one another.

"So this is Momma." Topaz said.

"So it would seem..." Shadow answered.

Cannon fire began to rain upon Momma's position. Explosions ricocheted off of the ground around her, and only agitated her further. Flapping her wings, she took off skyward, and locked her red-eye on the Blue Typhoon. Her mouth opened up, and she started absorbing its Chaos Powers once again. A blue flash began moving about in a tubular motion, and suddenly struck Momma in the eye. She was sent back by the attack, and crashed into the ground immediately. Quickly, Momma recoiled from the attack, and returned to her feet. A second later, Sonic landed, his jade eyes locked on the alien's position.

"Wow Shadow," he mocked, "you have an interesting family!"

A second later, Knuckles landed before him, followed by Omega, and lastly Rouge. All were prepared for battle. Shadow and Topaz ran amongst their midst, and gazed upon Mother at her entirety.

"_Do you fools believe you can win!?_" she cried, "_The Black Arms shall rise again!_"

Her wings started flapping valiantly, producing gale force winds. The group of heroes were finding it hard to stand against the storming winds and they were quickly blown off of their feet. Once again, Momma took off skyward, and her eyes locked on the group. Using what appeared to be telekinesis, she tore pieces of the ground from the earth. Most pieces floated around her like a shield, she morphed a few into spherical objects. These rocks looked just like the ones that attacked the Blue Typhoon from space. They locked their position onto the group, and started firing beams of energy. Being so fast, they quickly dodged the attack. This didn't stop the lasers from dragging along the ground. The lasers tracked their every movements, and followed them closely.

"Omega, Rouge!" Shadow suddenly yelled, "Chaos Inferno!"

The machine whirled his head over to his ally, and nodded. Rouge ended her graceful dodging to land on Omega's head. Lifting him up, the machine caused his claws to recede into his arm. Shadow withdrew his Chaos Emerald, focused on its energies, and then yelled out,

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Time stopped for a brief moment, and Omega released two powerful purple lasers from his arms. The lasers trekked into the sky, and destroyed one laser rock after another. Explosions ran through the sky as each rock exploded after another. Time began to resume as Omega's lasers moved toward Momma's position. Using her mind, she threw a pile of debris in the robot's direction. The entire team locked their eyes on the attack, and dodged it swiftly. As he rolled out-of-the-way, Shadow charged up a series of Chaos Spears. His charging finished, he shot them forward at Momma's face. Using her wing she was able to deflect the attack, unfortunately, she hadn't noticed the red echidna gliding her way. Knuckles flew under one of her wings, cocked his fist up, and dove it directly into her head with a punch so powerful, it dove her earthward. Her face slammed into the ground with so much force, and earthquake echoed.

Momma wouldn't be so easily defeated though. Lifting her sharp tail, she wrapped it around Knuckles' entire body. It moved so fast, the echidna had no way of dodging it. With him safely in her grasp, she started squeezing tighter and tighter. The grip grew so tight, Knuckles began screaming in pain. Momma's started laughing, until a purple beam slammed against her eyesight. Blinding by Topaz's attack, she couldn't notice Omega hover near her. He landed on her tail, grabbed a hold of it, and started to pry open her grip on Knuckles. Feeling this, Momma began waiving her wing around in an attempt to strike him. Before her attack could connect, Topaz leaped in the way. Her violet aura moving wildly, she lifted her pole and created a protective force field over her and her allies.

"Topaz," Omega said, "how are you doing this?"

"It's a long story..." she answered, "Just hurry up!"

Suddenly, Momma began shaking, which not only ruined Topaz's concentration, but also threw her and Omega off. The Black Arm Queen lifted her tail up, before throwing Knuckles away. He flew away, but was fortunately caught by Rouge. He would have thanked her, but he hated her.

Meanwhile Sonic and Shadow started running around the Queen at high speeds. Their speed increased and increased, and they suddenly formed a great tornado. Momma tried to strike at them with her limbs, but they moved so fast they dodged her attacks easily. Their man-made tornado grew and grew, and quickly lifted the Queen off of her feet. She tried to regulate her height by flapping her wings, but the action did nothing. Even as she spat out fire, she continued flying upward. The sky and earth became one to her, as she could not tell which was which. She needed to focus... focus...

Using her telekinesis, she lifted the two hedgehogs off their feet, ending their tornado. Unfortunately for her, it caused her to fall. Being spun around in the powerful storm confused her to no end, and she was unsure of which way she should land. With the tornado gone, she ended up landed face first into the ground. And yet, she continued to get up.

"Ahh come on!" Sonic barked, "What does it take to stop this thing!?"

Spinning into a ball, he steadily gained momentum. With his aim locked, he dashed forward toward Momma's one red-eye. Before Sonic's attack connected, Momma waved her wing and struck him away. The attack sent him back into the ground near Shadow's feet.

"Okay," the blue hedgehog murmured, "I think she's mad..."

"Idiot..." Shadow stated, "Topaz... let's finish this..."

Though she was a great distance away, she could still hear him. With a nod, she stood up from her crouched position and extended her pole. Momma began waiving her wings around in a wild and erratic motion taking to the air once again, she locked her single eye on the Blue Typhoon above. Letting out a wild battle cry she took off for it at high speeds. The entire group, save for Shadow and Topaz, mobilized to stop her, with Sonic yelling out,

"Damn! She's getting away! Omega, can you launch us at her?"

"Affirmative!" he stated, his claws receding into his arms.

Creating a vacuüm suction with his arms, he sucked in both Sonic and Knuckles. Forcing them into his spin dash state, he locked his eye sight on the retreating Momma. With his target locked, he fired the two Mobians forward at great speeds. Together, they slammed into Momma's back, but did relatively nothing. A second later, Rouge flew by. Scooping Omega up in her arms, she flew off toward the Black Arms Queen as well. This only left Shadow and Topaz, who gazed upon the alien together.

Slowly, the black hedgehog's head turned over. He gazed at Topaz with his ruby eyes, and gave a look of accomplishment.

"I'm... happy this could've happen..." he said to her.

"I... don't follow you, Shadow..." Topaz stated.

He began chuckling.

"Just... follow my lead..."

His ruby eyes trained on Momma, he started removing his inhibitor rings. As one fell off, Topaz felt stronger, once the other fellow, she felt invincible! Shadow began glowing a bright and vibrant gold and yellow. It surrounded him entirely, from head to toe.

Sonic and Knuckles struck Momma over and over again. Their attacks did nothing though, despite their combined efforts.

"I don't get it!" Sonic roared, "How did she get stronger!?"

"She keeps eating the Blue Typhoon's shield!" Knuckles said, "That must make her stronger!"

"_Foolish Mobians!_" Momma cried, "_Chaos Spear!_"

Both Knuckles and Sonic froze at the words. Around Momma, a series of yellow lights appeared. Suddenly, they started dashing forward, their positions locked onto the two Mobians. Sonic could dodge some, but with each one he past, another was coming from behind. Knuckles, however, had taken to blocking each one that came his way. This tactic worked at first, but each addition Chaos Spear would hurt more than the last.

"I hope Shadow has a plan!" Sonic cried as he dodged another series of spears.

"I can't take this any longer!" Knuckles barked.

Rocket explosions roared along Momma's body, and broke her concentration long enough to stop her spears. She shook down and over, before returning to her flight, eye locked onto the once single Blue Typhoon. Flying above was Omega and Rouge, with the former's rockets aimed directly at the flying queen. He fired one after another, but his attacks grew fruitless. With one swing of her mighty wing, Momma struck Rouge and Omega and sent them flying away. Returning her gaze upon the Blue Typhoon, she opened her great mouth and started absorbing its massive shield. Once again, the Blue Typhoon started a deadly descent for the ground as its energy source was being devoured. Wounds on Momma's body began healing as she ate more and more of this Chaos Energy. But something caught her single eye.

A blinding yellow light formed on the ground, and she turned to it, ceasing her dinner.

"_What are you doing, Shadow!_" Momma roared.

"Finishing this!" he barked back.

The yellow light exploded before Momma's eyes, and two lights, one yellow the other violet, flew toward the sky. The yellow light stopped flying forward suddenly, and rocketed forward. It was Shadow.

His foot collided with Momma's one eye. The attack was so strong, the force of the blow knocked her down toward the ground. She slammed into one of the many destroyed buildings and started groaning in pain. Once her eye opened, she saw Shadow flying before her.

"_Why do you fight!?_" Momma cried, "_Why do you fight back? Why do you hate your own family?_"

"How many times do I have to say it?" Shadow barked, "You are not my family! The Black Arms, they only kill and destroy!"

Momma started producing a clicking, a mocking almost laughter kind of clicking.

"_And you don't?_" Shadow froze up, "_Look around! All of this death and destruction? Did we really deserve this kind of punishment?_"

Shadow crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Thinking on her words, he suddenly said,

"Yes... you do..."

Taking form, he dashed forward, fists out first. Before he could strike Momma though, the alien disappeared via Chaos Control. His ruby eyes jerked left and right in a search of Momma. She reappeared a second later, high above the sky. Her ruby eye locked onto the Blue Typhoon again, and she dashed for it. The wind rushed through her scales as everything blurred for her. Her sharp teeth became a twisted smile, and her body made a pouncing like form. And then, pole.

Momma felt a powerful strike slam against her face. She flew back from the hit, and quickly recoiled in the sky. Flying before her, her hair flowing from her violet aura, was Topaz.

"Not today!" she roared, her pole swinging in full.

Once again, she slammed it against Momma's body, forcing her away. As the Queen recoiled, she felt Topaz's pole strike her again, and again. The series of blows injured her so much, it actually broke one of her teeth. Feeling the tooth dislodge and fall out, Momma began screaming. Her sonic wail pushed Topaz back a few feet, but did little in the way of actually stopping her. Thrusting forward her hand, she fired out a purple blast, one that coursed into Momma's throat. She swallowed the blast, and felt a burning seering pain enter her body. She coughed up her purple blast, which left her in a shakened state. A moment later, Topaz's pole slammed against Momma's face, sending her downward once again. She quickly regained balance in the air though, and returned her singular glare to the woman before her.

"_Yesssss,_" Momma stated, "_I enjoy you much more than the bat! You shall make a perfect mother!_"

"Why do you keep saying that?" Topaz questioned.

Raising both hands, she summoned a torrent of Chaos Energy. Once her charging reached its peak, she thrusted forward both of her hands, and fired a storm of Chaos upon the Black Arms Queen. They continued to pelt her body over and over again, but the queen began chuckling. Opening her mouth, she started devouring the wayward Chaos Powers. Wounds started healing over her body, though Topaz hadn't noticed. Once she gained enough strength, Momma dashed forward, spiked arms open. Topaz jerked back at the sight, and was suddenly grabbed by Momma's arms. Topaz struggled and struggled, but a suddenly began feeling weaker and weaker. Her aura faded to nothing and she slowly slumped over.

"_Yesssss,_" Momma said, "_all eventually fall to Momma... even you... but I can feel it... Yesss... A perfect mother you shall be..._"

"Let go of her!" Shadow's voice boomed.

A tight grip clenched onto Momma's sharp tail. She jerked her head around, to see Shadow, clad in a red and gold aura, grabbing a hold of her. He pulled with all of his strength, and jerked Momma about. Using his mighty strength, he was able to shake Momma off of her flying balance, and bend her to his will. Spinning around, he began twirling Momma about like a toy. Upon release, he sent her careening to the ground below. Momma collapsed into the earth, and sent a massive earthquake. This was different, Momma was in pain.

Her massive mouth opened up and sent out screams of wails and pain. Shadow dragged his eyes up and down her body. Why now? Why was she in pain now? That's why... Her sharp tail, some how, it made its way into her body.

Blood poured from her wound endlessly, much to her ire and pain. Shadow crosses his arms, as a certain feeling of accomplishment filled his body.

"Thanks Shadow..." Topaz said, as she flew forward.

"Just try not to get captured again..." he scolded.

He returned his gaze down to Momma with his arms crossed, but suddenly felt Topaz's arms around her shoulder.

"Oh, Mr. Unsmiley..." she giggled.

"Not now..." he murmured, a blush on his muzzle.

Dashing forward, he landed before Momma's face. Her red-eye opened and closed in pain as she scanned his appearance.

"_Have... you... come... to... mock... Momma?_" she questioned through gasps.

"Why?" he asked, "Why all the killing, the destruction? If not with Earth, then with Ziha, if not with Ziha, then what next?"

"_All... Black... Arms... are... the... same..._" she stated, "_To kill... to eat... to live... that's... what... we... want..._" her ruby eye grew misty, "_to... live..._"

"There are many ways to live," Shadow stated, "killing is not one of them..."

"_Killing... IS... one... of... them..._" her eye looked up, "_Kill me... Shadow... my mission... is... com...plet...ed..._"

He breathed in. Kill her, such a simple request. She was going to die regardless, this was the end.

"I... suppose," he said, "I can grant you that wish..."

His aura died down, and he fell back. Regardless, he was able to charge a bit of Chaos Energy.

"Chaos Con-"

"No, Shadow..." Topaz interrupted, her hand falling on his, "I'll do this..."

He didn't say anything. He was took weak, even with her nearby. He needed to put his inhibitor rings back on. Topaz stepped forward, and withdrew her pole once more. It started coursing with purple electrical energy the closer it got to Momma.

"_How... appropriate,_" Momma stated, "_to... be... killed... by... the... next... Moth...er..._"

Topaz would've questioned her on her words, but she had had enough. With this, her planetary adventure would be over. She raised her pole dangerously over Momma's eye, and took in a deep breath. And then, with a mighty roar, she plunged her pole into Momma's one eye. It pierced it easily, and caused a gush of green blood to flow out. Momma let out a deathly cry as her body expanded in pain. She screamed for what felt like hours, when in reality it was only a minute or two. Once she died, so did her voice, and it came so suddenly.

Topaz fell back, and her violet aura faded away. She too felt exhausted, but for reasons she did not understand.

"I've had enough of this," she said, "when we get back, I'm officially retiring... or at least going on vacation."

"I can use on too..." Shadow murmured, "Maybe to Neo Hill Zone... I hear its nice this time of year..."

As their eyes looked skyward, they started laughing. This would all be over soon.

"I had fun, Shadow..." Topaz said, "A whole lotta fun..."

"Sure..." he remarked, "And I'm the King of Switzerland..."

"I think I've rubbed off a bit too much on you... you're making jokes..."

"Yeah," he answered, his eyes closing, "I think... you are..."

The hedgehog fell asleep moments after, to tired to keep going. So did Topaz, who held out just a few seconds longer. They missed it too. Not to long after, the clouds died away, and the sun peered upon the once Black Arms city.

It...

Would...

All...

Be...

Over...

Soon...


	16. Curtain Call

Curtain Call

"What is that song... Maria..." his stern voice echoed.

"Silly Shadow..." she whispered, "You know the one..."

"No... I... don't..." he answered back.

His eyes were closed shut. All he could see was darkness, and all he could hear was his friends hums, and the whirl of the air conditioner. And yet, the feel of Maria's blouse against his resting head was the greatest feeling of all.

Maria sighed. A cute, childish sigh. One that ruffled Shadow's ears.

"How does it go again?" she whispered, "Uh... Where are you?... Why do you hide? Where is that moonlight trail that leads to your side? Just like the moonraker goes in search of his dream of gold, I search for love, for someone to have and hold, I've seen your smile, in a thousand dreams, felt your touch, and it always seems, You love me, You love me..."

"What is that?" the hedgehog questioned.

"Stop being so silly, Shadow," Maria teased, "Moonraker..."

"Moonraker... Moon...rak...er..."

"Shadow? Shadow are you alright?" wait.. Maria's voice changed, "Shadow! Shadow!" it was... older... "Shadow..."

"Ugh..." his eyes opened up.

The room was dark and silent, as if by night. The windshield showed images of deep space, and of stars passing by. Shadow's eyes trekked them as they passed by, and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Shadow, are you alright?" the woman's voice called again.

He dragged his red eyes down, and scanned his body. He must have been making this a habit. Once again, he was naked, save for his inhibitor rings, and random coils on his body. Again...

"You were pretty banged up," her voice called again, sensing his wonderment, "we patched you up after the battle..."

Shadow thought on her words. The battle. All he remembered, was defeating Momma, and fainting. So it _was_ over... good, he thought it was a dream. Staring blankly out the windshield, he realized they were already gone. Goodbye, Planet Ziha.

"It's good having you back, Shadow..." her voice called.

He slumped up, taking his head from her leather suit, and allowed his shoulders to fall. It was all over, this planet falling experience. It felt so good, as if the weight of an entire planet had been lifted. His red eyes dragged over to the woman who was, before, straddling his quills. Ruby eyes met teal, and he smiled.

"Thanks Rouge... for finding us..." he said.

"All in a day's work," Rouge said, giggling, "it's just nice having you and Topaz back."

"Where is Topaz?" Shadow asked, looking at her.

"Sleeping... she was better off than you were, just a cut here or a bruise here..."

Strange... Shadow couldn't feel her. And not in the sense that she wasn't on the ship, he knew she was. He just couldn't... _feel_ her, as if... they weren't connected anymore. What happened? Opening and closing his hands, he felt every inch of his Chaos Power resonate within him. He was no longer... sharing it. Why?

"Hey, Shadow..." Rouge said, sensing his shift in demeanor, "Are you okay?"

He shook his head. The Chaos Connection, it was gone... Why? His inhibitor rings, that's why. He and Topaz exerted to much power in the battle against Momma... some how, in some way, they must have severed their connection. So to were those feelings he had for Topaz... they were... poof, gone into thin air as well. Was it the Chaos Connection, or Momma's doing? Then again... maybe it was a question he didn't want an answer to. Of course, this was what Shadow was going by... he'll take it for now.

"Boy am I tired, Rouge." he said to her.

"Then come on and lay down on Momma Rouge," she teased, "I'm pretty sure you need your rest."

If this had been under any normal circumstances, Shadow would have answered her gesture with a minor scoff at best. But this wasn't normal circumstances, and he could really _really_ use the rest. So he nodded, turned around, and laid his head firmly on her lap.

"You were singing earlier, weren't you Rouge? What was that song... you were singing?"

Still in shock from him actually laying on her, she remained silent.

"Rouge?"

"Oh, uh... Moonraker..."

"Can you sing it... again, please?"

"Uh... Where are you?... Why do you hide? Where is that moonlight trail that leads to your side?"

He nodded.

"Yeah," his eyes closed shortly, "that's the one..."

Just a bit more... and they'll be away from all... this... just... a bit... more...

...

The pain gnashed, gnarled, and seared her stomach. She twisted, turned, and shook over and over again. The darkness in the room... it only served as a backdrop to what was going on in her gut. The only light came from the stars outside the window, and yet they too did little to alleviate her pain.

Violet eyes begged for a release as the pain grew and grew. It felt as if, little monsters were gnashing in her gut. Just stop... just... end it...

She grabbed onto her sheets, but this too did nothing to calm her mind. As she twisted, she let out a loud moan, one that went silent in the halls. What was happening to her? What was going on inside of her? It had to be her imagination, just something that was going on in her mind. But... such pain, such pain! Such... pain... Su...ch... pa...in...

Fin

* * *

_And so, ends another one of my tales.  
_

_I have to say, I'm surprised, this didn't appear to be as well liked as my last one. Not many people seemed to have read it as I thought they would. Maybe its my fault, as I felt like the story was a bit... shallow, when I began. At first, I wasn't sure if I was going to finish it, but I did eventually. Halfway through, I just started... loving it. Maybe it was the fact that I was writing, because I love to write._

_For those who did sit through this story and enjoy it, I have to say thanks. Really! I wasn't sure if anyone was reading this or not. That being said, I think I should start saying thanks. Thanks to my followers and favorites, and thanks to The Sky Hedgehogian Maestro for pointing out errors in my story in specific chapters and for trying to help._

___And the person I would like to thank the most is __Mission' Shadow Support. Someone like her... she really irked me to go one, because I had someone waiting for the next chapter to come out. If I can thank this story for one thing, its her.  
_

_Now, to pointless crap!_

_I started this story when I was almost finished with Casscadian Kings. The story had been inspired by one of 1Past and Present1 one-shot Symobiosis. It's a story about Rouge and Topaz who crash-land on another planet. I had always enjoyed the story for the simple fact that Topaz was in it. The one thing I didn't like about it though was its abrupt ending. That being said, I had decided to make my own kind of stuck on another planet story, but this time between Shadow and Topaz. What can I say, Shadow is my favorite character. Seriously though, I hope __1Past and Present1_, doesn't mind my expanding upon her idea. After reading her story, I just felt it would be better as a continuation instead of just a one shot.

_Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to see what kinda trouble I can get into with my next story._

_By the by, I hope you don't mind my using alliterations in my chapter titles... I just love alliterations!_

_Best Wishes,_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


End file.
